Heal Me
by hanyou'sdoggieearslover
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been friends since birth and are extrememly close. When Kagome's 13 years old, she's raped by her uncle. Luckily for her she has InuYasha by her side to help her, and shockingly, the two grow even closer. As InuYasha and Kagome fight away all the things that cause the other pain, healing each other so to speak, will they eventually become more than friends?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **hi people! This is my second story, _Heal Me_. This one will be more than just one chapter and I've already written quite a few in my new fanfiction notebook. So over the next few days I guess, since I was planning on uploading each chapter day by day, I will be working on this story. Eventually I'm going to need a break of course, so don't get your hopes up too high. Anyway, here it is- my very first multichapter story, Heal Me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Prologue**

"Hello?"

"Sora? This is Izayoi."

"Izayoi? Oh, I'm so glad to hear from you! Are you and your family still coming over today?" Sora replied.

"Of course! You told me you had the sonogram pictures of the baby. You're my best friend and I wouldn't miss seeing those for the world! You know I care about you. With how close we've been since kids there's no questioning how much I do," Izayoi answered.

"Oh, thank you very much Izayoi! And you know I love you, too. Well, I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye!"

After the women got off their phones, Izayoi began preparing her family for their visit to her best friend's home. At such mentioned home, Sora and her husband Akira were having a conversation.

"So they're coming love?" Akira asked.

"Yes dear, they are! Oh I'm so excited. I've missed them dearly!" Sora said.

"The last time we saw them was only three weeks ago, love," Akira reminded her with a smile.

"Oh, I know. But you know how much I adore them, honey!" she squealed.

"Of course sweetheart," Akira replied as he kissed her on the forehead and placed his hands on her swollen belly. "I wonder how InuYasha and Sesshoumaru will react to our incoming bundle of joy."

"Oh I'm sure they'll get along very well once they're old enough. InuYasha is only one, and Sesshy is about five. InuYasha is a little too young to express such feelings, don't you think? And Sesshoumaru doesn't show much interest in anything," Sora said.

"Hmm. I don't know. I'm sure InuYasha will be able to communicate a little bit on how he feels about her. If not, body language will definitely do the trick. But as far as Sesshoumaru… well, I agree with you there," Akira smiled.

The happily married couple shared a laugh as they went to answer the door for their guests who had just arrived. InuTaisho, Izayoi's husband, and Akira immediately hit it off again after not seeing each other for so long.

"Izayoi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh Sora, my love!" Izayoi called in return.

The two women ran at each other and shared a heartfelt embrace. They were gentle of course, due to Sora's fragile state. After their intense reunion, they went to join the men.

"Oh! Sora, a girl?" Izayoi blurted after she was handed the photos of the little being inside her friend.

"Yeah, we're having a girl! I'm so excited!"

"Oh, I'm sure you are. Oh you're so lucky you're having a girl. You'll have someone to dress up, hair to curl, a face to powder, and someone to teach the fundamentals of shopping to! Of course I'm happy with my boys, but a girl would be lovely to have! Don't you think InuTaisho?"

Her husband gulped and laughed awkwardly at the thought of having another child. Luckily for him, the attention was shifted to his youngest when he walked over to Sora, who was sitting comfortably on the couch. Now, it has to be kept in mind that InuYasha is slightly advanced for a child since he's a half-demon. But even so, a child should be able to walk by the time it's one year old. The little boy walked up to Sora and stood between her legs. He reached up and placed his chubby little hands on her nine month pregnant belly.

"Baby?" he asked cutely.

"Yes, little Inu. There's a baby in my belly," Sora said while smiling at the adorable little boy.

"Baby! Come out little baby!" InuYasha yelled while patting her belly rather roughly.

"Oh no, Inu! Stop!" Izayoi yelled as she went to grab her son.

She had begun to apologize and ask Sora if she was alright, but had been cut off as Sora let out a piercing scream.

"Sora!" Akira yelled worriedly. He grabbed her, gathering her up in his arms as he ran to the car outside. After securing his wife in the backseat with Izayoi, who had tears streaming down her face and was apologizing profusely, he sped off towards the hospital. InuTaisho and the boys were trailing closely behind in their own vehicle.

Once they reached the hospital and Sora was rolled away, Akira plopped into a chair in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He was mumbling anxiously to himself when a little person patted him on the knee.

"Uncle Aki-ah?" baby InuYasha asked. "Inu sowwy, Inu no mean to hurt Aunty Sowa," the little boy said with tears in his eyes.

Akira lifted the little boy into his lap. He hugged him close and whispered, "It's alright. It's not your fault," in his little puppy ear. InuYasha sobbed, screaming "sowwy" as Akira bounced him on his knee. InuTaisho took over for Akira as a doctor came and told him that his wife was getting ready to give birth. Akira rushed off to assist his wife full of fear, joy, and excitement. The baby was about ready to do as InuYasha had demanded.

A few hours later, Izayoi's family filed into the delivery room where Akira and Sora were waiting with a little bundle wrapped in pink. Izayoi squealed and ran up to them with InuYasha in tow. Sora tilted the baby in her direction so she could see her face. InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru had walked up behind Izayoi to see as well.

"Oh! Sora she's adorable! What's her name?" she exclaimed as she lifted InuYasha into her arms.

"Kagome," Sora and Akira answered together.

InuYasha stared at the baby girl with curiosity and some other unidentifiable emotion is his big golden eyes.

"Ka-Go-Me?"

**Author's Note: **Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here's Heal Me Chapter 1. 

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own the beloved InuYasha... these disclaimer things are pesky. Honestly... :(

Heal Me

**Chapter 1**

It's been about five years since Kagome and her connection with InuYasha were born. At this time she was 5, InuYasha was 6, and Sesshoumaru was 10. InuTaisho and Akira had taken the kids to the park while their wives went shopping at the local mall. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the park bench where the two men were sitting, and was reading a book as his half-brother and Kagome played in the sandbox.

"Koinu," Kagome called InuYasha by her nickname for him, "come here! I need to be carried across the trench since there are gators down there!"

"Okay! It is my duty to protect you after all. Even though girls have cooties," InuYasha declared.

"Girls do not have cooties! That's made up!" Kagome screamed.

"They do to have cooties! And you have the worst case," he teased while pilling on his eyelids and sticking out his tongue.

"I do not!" Kagome yelled, her face heating up. He was starting to hurt her feelings. But as usual InuYasha was oblivious to how he was making her feel as he stepped around her in slow circles, making faces and chanting, "Cooties, cooties, cooties! Kagome has cooties…"

"Stop it! Stooooop!" she cried. InuYasha continued what he was doing, still unaware of how upset she was getting and unaware of the tears pooling in her eyes. By then they had caught the attention of the three people sitting on the bench. Akira and InuTaisho were frowning, seeing how the little girl was about to burst into tears while InuYasha continues his taunting.

"Cooties, cooties, cooties! Kagome ha-" he stopped short when the smell of salt water assaulted his sensitive nose. He turned around to see Kagome plop herself down into the sand with tears pouring down her cheeks. InuYasha got a funny feeling in his chest as he knelt down in front of her.

"Kagome? Kagome, don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Y-you don't have cooties. I'm sorry, s-so don't cry! Please Kagome! Stop crying," InuYasha pleaded as the girl continued to cry. Akira had gotten up and had begun walking over to the two only to stop in his tracks when he saw InuYasha embrace his little girl. He went back to sit down next to InuTaisho and watch to see what the little boy would do. He knew InuYasha cared for his baby, and he knew that he was the best candidate for cheering her up.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Please don't cry, okay? I didn't mean it," InuYasha told the girl as he held her. Her tears stopped flowing and turned into sniffles as she calmed down. She lifter her beautiful, tear-stained face and offered her Koinu a smile.

"It's okay, InuYasha. I forgive you," the little girl said to her best friend.

Suddenly it was easier for InuYasha to breathe. "Oh good," he sighed as a smile broke out across his face. The same occurred with the two fathers on the bench as their children went back to playing, seeming to be even closer than they were only moments before.

**Author's Note: **Please R&R (read and review)


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I guess I ended up just typing up and uploading all of the chapters I've completed so far. So here's chapter 2. My back and eyes are killing me. But Anything for the love of fanfictions(:

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, Fruit Ninja, and Dave&Buster's do not belong to me.

Heal Me

**Chapter 2**

More time had passed, two years to be exact, and Kagome and InuYasha were nearly inseparable. She was seven while InuYasha was eight. They were at Dave & Buster's for Sesshoumaru's 12th birthday party. All of the parents were sitting in a booth near the bar while the children were at play. Kagome and InuYasha were playing Fruit Ninja and Sesshoumaru and his friends were playing Trivia games. The hanyou and his best friend were making a massive virtual fruit salad when three of Sesshoumaru's friends walked up behind them.

"Hey look, it's the half-breed," one of the boys said while roughly pulling on InuYasha's adorable puppy ears. He flinched and the excitement that had been shining in his eyes as he played with his beloved Kagome was replaced with pain. He looked to his side when he heard someone struggling to see that the other two boys were holding Kagome back. He sighed; obviously this was going to go farther than just harming his delicate ears.

"Let me go! Leave InuYasha alone!" Kagome screamed as she struggled to get away.

"It's okay, Kagome. Don't fight them. I don't want you hurt," InuYasha said.

"Yeah, you nasty little bitch. It's okay. The disgusting half-breed deserves what he's about to get," sneered the deplorable twelve year old.

"NO! It's not okay! Leave him alone!" Kagome screeched as her anger increased. When the boy who pulled InuYasha's ears reached for him again, Kagome lost it. She bit the hands of the detestable boys that were holding her. Then she kicked them both between their legs and turned to the last one standing.

"How dare you hurt InuYasha? How dare you call him a disgusting half-breed? You're the one who's disgusting! Picking on people, especially those younger than you, just because of what they are! You're a jerk! You're the one who deserves pain and suffering!" she exclaimed as a fire ignited in her chocolate eyes.

The boy had actually started to laugh at her. Laugh! But that was before both Kagome and InuYasha attacked him. At first it was only Kagome since InuYasha was still frozen with adoration and gratitude for her after her little speech. They had continued to beat the pathetic, disgraceful preteen until they were pulled away by two inu-youkai.

"What is going on here?" a concerned and slightly furious InuTaisho demanded.

"Yes. What?" Sesshoumaru seconded in his chilling monotone voice.

"These guys were saying things about InuYasha and were pulling his ears! Koinu and I were just defending ourselves," Kagome said.

"'Ourselves'?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "You only mentioned them bothering InuYasha. What is your purpose for harming my acquaintances?"

"The fact that they were hurting InuYasha was enough of a reason to do so! But that one," she pointed to the one who pulled InuYasha's ears, "said bad things about me while the others held me back," Kagome explained.

"Alright," InuTaisho said. "I'm taking you boys to where we were staying and we're going to have a chat with your parents. Understood?" The boys mumbled rudely and incoherently as InuTaisho took them away.

"Kagome. You know better than to resort to violence like this. I know you were just defending yourself and InuYasha, and that's good, but you should've called one of us," Sora scolded.

"I couldn't! They were hurting him! And I was being restrained!" Kagome replied. This whole time InuYasha had been very quiet-too quiet for everyone's favorite hanyou. Kagome and Izayoi turned to him at the same time. Izayoi was about to comfort and embrace her dear boy, but Kagome beat her to it.

"Koinu, what's wrong?" Kagome asked her downtrodden companion as she wrapped her arms around him. Instantly, InuYasha perked up as he was reminded of the wonderful thing his Kagome had done for him.

"Oh it doesn't matter anymore but, I was upset about what they did. But it's all okay since you stood up for me like that. Thank you so much Kagome," InuYasha said with a smile. Once again he was getting a strange feeling in his chest, though slightly different from when she was crying that day at the park, as he hugged her back.

Kagome's face grew red. "Y-you're very welcome InuYasha. I'll always protect you, my Koinu, whenever it's necessary. The older women cooed as they watched their children with each other. "Feh," InuYasha mumbled as he also blushed. "Yeah well, I'm the guy okay! I should be protecting you! And if you think you can make me look like a wuss a second time, then you better think again!" Their mothers shook their heads sadly as Kagome's grip on her Koinu tightened so much that she nearly cracked one of his ribs.

"InuYasha…" she growled scarily. Leave it to our favorite hanyou to ruin such a sweet moment due to his masculine pride.

"Feh!"

InuTaisho and Akira, who had stayed at the table during that entire fiasco, had taken care of the problem with the boys who had harassed their kids. After those boys were sent home and after everybody refueled with mozzarella sticks and soda, the adults went back to conversing and the kids went back to playing.

**Author's note:** Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I know I said I'm not a Kikyo hater, but sometimes I am frustrated thinking about all that time that she kept InuYasha and Kagome to be apart. And I'm so used to reading authors trash her so I'm accustomed to the writing style of Kiyo Haters. But I am not one myself. I promise I will write plently of stories where Kikyo is not being totally bashed. I'm a peace maker ok? Or at least... I'm open-minded. So I guess you can assume from this note that this chapter/story will have some negative situations involving Kikyo. So Yeah...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 3**

Time had progressed again and three years later InuYasha and Kagome were 11 and 10. They were at school and had just been let out for recess.

"Come on, Koinu! Let's go to the swings," Kagome said happily, laughing as she ran to the playground's swing set.

"Way ahead of ya," InuYasha replied with a smirk. And with his half-demon abilities, InuYasha was actually way ahead of her. And so was somebody else.

"Kikyo! That's Kagome's swing! You heard her say we were heading over here, so move!" InuYasha exclaimed, slightly enraged by the horrid girl's actions.

"But Yashie," the girl whined as she fluttered her eyelashes at him disgustingly, "Kagome's so ugly. Wouldn't you rather swing with me, someone beautiful-the most beautiful?" InuYasha scowled and was about to answer when Kagome stealthily walked up behind Kikyo on the swing. She stood over her glaring as she answered for him coldly, "No," and pushed Kikyo off. She then took her rightful place on the swing with an impassive expression on her face as she watched Kikyo stomp away. InuYasha, however, nearly fell out of his swing laughing. He chortled so hard that he ended up snorting, causing Kagome to relax and laugh as well.

After school Akira picked up both Kagome and InuYasha and brought them home to his house. Sora was already prepared for their arrival and handed each of them their afternoon/afterschool meals. Akira acquired a club sandwich on toasted bread and a light beer. Kagome was given Oden, her favorite, with water while InuYasha received none other than ramen, and water.

Part way through their meals, the phone rang. Akira went to answer it, seeing as how he was expecting a call.

"Hello? Ah Naraku my dear brother. How are you?" Akira said when he answered.

"Oh I'm doing fine, Akira. Things are going pretty well over here in America. How are things with you and your family in Japan?" Naraku replied. He had been staring at a Christmas gram his brother had sent him that had a picture of their small family, and his eyes lingered a little too long on his niece.

"That's good to hear. Oh and we're just fine over here. Baby Souta has been a great addition to the family. Kagome, Sora, and I are glad to have him." When Kagome was eight, Sora had given birth to her baby brother Souta. Now the little boy is two years old and has seemed to take up an interest in soccer. He had plushy soccer balls, soccer ball pajamas, and a plethora of black and white hats and shoes.

"That's very good to hear, brother. I'm glad you've gotten the family you've always dreamed of," Naraku said sincerely, although he couldn't comprehend why anyone would want pestering children and a woman that would just nag all day. "By the way brother, when can I came and visit your gorgeous family? The friends of yours and your daughter have decided to have a random pool party next summer, have they not? May I come and join you then?" Naraku asked.

"Oh! I had forgotten about that. But yeah of course Naraku, please come and visit! It's been too long—much too long. Yes, that would be perfect," Akira said excitedly.

"Great, so it's settled. I'll be there! But I have to go now Akira, so I can plan. Goodbye." Yes, Naraku had to plan. And planning was all that sick man had done until the end of the day.

**Author's Note:** Also I apologize for all the time skipping/jumping. Things will be more day to day a little while after Kagome's been violated, which is in the chapter after next. And I have not completed chapter 4 or started 5 yet. If there are people reading my stories, please be patient and please read and review. oh and P.S.- I'm not like those authors who start a story and then drop off the face of the Earth for like a year. I only read completed stories 'cause I'm too impatient. And it ticks me off when I see that there are still only 3 chapters on a story, in my library on my mobile fanfic app, that I have literally been waiting for almost a year. So I guess I'm better aff deleting such stories. Anyway, zia jian! Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Here is the logest chpter of Heal Me so far. I have a few things to discuss so we can't begin just yet. Thank you **A MILLION TIMES OVER** to all of my reviewers. You've made me so happy! You don't even know. But I'm going to be breif because my eyes are about to fall out of my head.

starfireten- thanx for your reviews and comments!

Breeluv- thnx for reviewing! And yeah, this story is maninly about InuYasha and Kagome taking care of each other.

inuyashabunny91- thnx for reviewing. Hopefully I can get these chpters up fast enough for you. And yeah, I think Inu's adorable, too! I'm so glad you thought so.

Trunk's Hottie- I love you so much right now for your responses! Thanx so much! And I fully intend on continuing this story!

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx- thanx for reviewing. I think InuYasha's cute, too(:

**Thanx a bunch to all of my reviewers! **

By the way, the characters are all a year older than they were in the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 4**

The following summer had arrived before anyone could blink twice. In the afternoon, InuTaisho's and Akira's family were making preparations for the pool party. It was going to be very small; just their usual group, Naraku, and a couple of Kagome and InuYasha's friends from school. This time around, Sesshoumaru's friends were left out of the festivities, not that he minded.

Today was the day of the pool party and Naraku's flight landed soon. Akira and Sora were at the airport awaiting his arrival. When Naraku's plane landed and he walked through the gate, his younger brother and his wife were waiting, ready to greet him.

"Akira! Sora! It's been so long," Naraku said.

"Naraku! Indeed it has, my dear brother," Akira replied.

"Hello Naraku," Sora said quietly. Something about this man had always made her anxious, but he was her husband's brother and it was probably nothing anyway. Even still, his inky black hair and piercing red eyes made her uneasy. So did the strangely sly tone he always spoke with. This man truly put her on edge. But she smiled as he greeted her back and kissed her hand. When the greetings ended they headed home since Naraku was staying for a short time and only brought a carry-on bag. When they got to the house, they stepped through the door and set Naraku's things in his room. Then they went to the den that led to a sliding glass door; this sliding glass door opened to give access to their pool and patio in the backyard. InuTaisho and Izayoi were in the den, getting ready to move the food and drinks for the party outside. They were helping the kids apply sunscreen.

"Everyone," Akira began, catching everybody's attention, "this is my older brother Naraku. Naraku, the little boy on the floor in blue is my son Souta, and the girl sitting on the end of the couch nearest to us is my daughter Kagome. Come here kids and say hello to your Uncle Naraku."

Souta walked over holding Kagome's hand. "Up," he demanded. Naraku chuckled as he lifted the little boy into his arms. Then his eyes fell hungrily on Kagome and he smirked slightly. "Come give your Uncle a hug, Kagome dear," Naraku said with a suspiciously perverted glint in his eye that hadn't gone unnoticed by Sora and Izayoi. Akira had walked over to InuTaisho and had started a conversation, so he hadn't seen a thing. After Naraku had received his hug from Kagome, that he'd creepily elongated, Akira decided to introduce him to everyone else.

"Naraku, this here is my good friend InuTaisho," Akira said as he patted the gorgeous, silver-haired man on the shoulder. "And these two are his sons, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru." Both of the boys said hello to the man, then resumed what they had been doing beforehand quickly. The man gave them the creeps. InuYasha went to go sit by Kagome, noticing that she looked a little off.

"Hey Kagome, what's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, Koinu. All I know is that Uncle Naraku seems pretty sketchy…and…I feel kind of gross around hi-" Kagome was interrupted by the doorbell being rung. Sora went to get the door with InuYasha and Kagome trailing behind.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" the girl at the door squealed as she ran inside and gave her friend from school a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! We're going to have so much fun! Oh, hey Miroku!"

"Why hello, Lady Kagome; you're beautiful as always. How are you on this fine day?" he asked while bending down to kiss her hand. Kagome blushed but didn't get to answer because her overprotective hanyou pulled the young monk away from her, growling something about keeping his hands off. After InuYasha cooled down, he and Miroku greeted each other with a very boyish secret handshake. When the hellos ended, everyone who was at the door went to go and join the others. Now that all the guests were present and ready to go, everything was moved outside to the backyard where the pool, grill, and patio awaited them. InuTaisho and Akira got the hot dogs and burgers started while the women laid out bowls of chips and put the drinks on ice in a cooler. All of the kids, except Souta who was sitting in a high chair, pulled off their outer clothing and slipped into the shallow end of the pool. Sesshoumaru indulged in holding his breath while sitting at the bottom of the deep end. Naraku had been sitting on a lawn chair admiring his niece's developing adolescent body. He got a better view as the kids started a chicken fight in the middle of the pool, and InuYasha lifted her onto his shoulders. He frowned. Those two seemed a little too close for comfort; at least too close as far as getting in the way of what he was planning for the young girl. His view was suddenly blocked as Sora came to stand in front of him.

"Thirsty?" she asked as she offered him a bottle of water. He took it and began to gulp it down. It _was_ pretty warm out.

"So," Sora said, "what have you been staring at so intensely since you sat down? I know the landscaping is beautiful, but it's not _**that**_ fascinating is it?" she questioned, obviously suspicious.

"Oh! Well no, you're mistaken. It's great out here. So trim and shapely…" he murmured as his mouth began to water.

"And what exactly is 'so trim and shapely'?" Sora snapped, horrified at the thought of her brother-in-law lusting after her little girl.

"Uh…ha, ha, ha! Dearest Sora, whatever do you mean? Surely you aren't accusing or suspecting me of something! Me? Your innocent, great old brother-in-law Naraku? Please Sora, don't be ridiculous," he exclaimed, shifty-eyed.

"Hm. Well, I'll be more reasonable as long as you remember that part where you described yourself as an _**'old'**_ member of _**my family**_," she said slyly.

"But of course, Sora. What reason would I have for neglecting such facts?" he spat through tight lips as his eyes narrowed. Sora didn't reply as she walked away, her eyes narrowed as well.

The kids in the pool, excluding Sesshoumaru who was floating on his back in the deep end, were having a boy-against-girl splash war. So far the girls were winning so the boys, sensing their defeat, stopped splashing. They turned to and looked at the other before pouncing on the unsuspecting girls. Kagome and Sango thrashed and fought as they were dunked underwater by InuYasha and Miroku. This, of course, just marked the outbreak of another war.

About 20 minutes later, everyone was called to the patio for dinner. They were served burgers and hot dogs, chips, and cookies with the choice of juice, water, or soda. And then for dessert they had warm brownies and ice cream. InuYasha scooped up some ice cream on his finger and flung it at Kagome, splattering it all over her face and chest. She jumped up at the sudden chill on her skin, and Miroku took that opportunity to grab her butt. Kagome screeched.

"Miroku, you perv! How dare you touch Kagome? InuYasha yelled as he and Sango bonked the monk, who was laughing sheepishly, on the head. Most of the adults, who had all watched what had happened between the kids, were smiling at how familiarly they acted with each other. Naraku, however, was slightly enraged.

'How dare that insolent freak touch Kagome? Her ass is mine! And that stupid half-breed… always around her, always defending her! He's always protecting and comforting her, making her love him more all the while! Well…for now that's alright, but by the time I make my move he'll be out of the way,' he thought.

Unaware of Naraku's hypocritical and despicable thoughts, the family and friends carried on with the rest of their evening happily.

**Author's Note: **Since Kagome has a nickname for Inu, I want to have a vote on what nickname you guys think InuYasha should use for Kagome; or if there shouldn't be one for her at all. I didn't wanna just use 'Kag' or 'Kaggie' or whatever. They seem overused. So let me know what you think! Please read and review.  
**P.S.- I LOVE BROWNIES AND ICE CREAM!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I decided InuYasha's petnames for Kagome with the help of a few reviewers so I'm not going to have a vote. Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Okay so this is Heal me chp 5. I think this is the longest chapter. **PLEASE**** READ: ****THIS**** CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENES. JUST A HEADS UP. KAGOME IS RAPED BY NARAKU.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

Heal Me

**Chapter 5**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kagome slammed her hand down over the evil creation that was her alarm clock. Reluctantly she rolled out of bed and got ready for school. When she was finished, she went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Two years had passed since their pool party and the school year had been up and running for a while. Kagome was now 13 and InuYasha was 14. They were going into high school next year and she needed to boost her grade in Algebra.

'That's right,' Kagome thought sullenly, 'I have tutoring today with Hojo. Great.'

She was brought out of her brooding when she looked up and smiled at her Uncle Naraku. Once again Naraku had dropped in for a visit, this time longer than the one day he stayed for the pool party. He seemed to be visiting quite a bit lately. And every time he came to visit, her mother would frequently take her out of the house. She wondered why. Suddenly her stomach rumbled so she sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Kagome," Naraku said pleasantly.

"Good morning Uncle Naraku," she replied.

"Morning Kagome," chimed her mother, father, and little four year brother.

"Good morning, everyone," Kagome laughed.

The girl bounced in her chair and thanked her mother as she placed a plate of eggs and French toast in front of her.

"You're very welcome, sweetie," her mother said with a warm smile. Sora walked over to the sink to clean the dishes as Kagome dug into her breakfast.

"Oh, Kagome dear, don't forget about your tutoring after school today. You have to come home promptly after school, bringing the boy with you. No making any stops beforehand. Besides you wouldn't have anywhere to go, right? Sesshoumaru is taking InuYasha to soccer practice so you won't be able to see him until around five o'clock. Also, your mother and I will be busy today but your Uncle will be here to let you in," Kagome's father informed her.

"Okay Dad, but where are you and Mom going?" Kagome asked.

"Your father and InuTaisho are going out to have some guy time and to get soccer gear for InuYasha. And I'm going with Izayoi to a yoga class. InuYasha will be coming by after his practice though, so you'll have him here so you won't be bored. But the time alone should provide you and your uncle with some decent bonding time, I suppose," said Sora. Naraku and Kagome notice the slightly worried tone in her voice. Kagome was confused; what was her mom upset about? Akira was occupied with feeding Souta, so he missed the signs again, and Naraku was smirking.

'Oh yes, we'll have some lovely bonding time won't we? This is perfect! I don't even have to get rid of the half-breed. Excellent!' the deranged man cheered to himself.

Kagome left after she finished her breakfast and began her walk to school. When she got there she ran into the last person she wanted to see, well second to Hojo anyway.

"Kagome, I know you love being my woman but you don't have to throw yourself at me!" Kouga exclaimed happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome grimaced and began to untangle herself from his grasp just as InuYasha walked out of a classroom and spotted them.

"Hey you scrawny wolf, what did I tell you about touching Kagome? Keep your hands off!" InuYasha bellowed while pulling his beloved away.

"Pssh. Whatever dog breath. I'll touch my woman any time I want. Well, I've gotta go. See ya Kagome!" Kouga said before he sped off to his first period class.

"Kagome, why do you let that mangy wolf touch you and call you his woman? You don't like him or nothin' right?" InuYasha pouted as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Of course not InuYasha. My heart belongs to you and no one else," Kagome teased and hugged him back.

"K-keh!"

Kagome giggled as InuYasha blushed, even though he knew she was messing around.

"My mom said you'd be coming over after your soccer practice. Are you really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, of course! We were going to watch the next episode of Kaze no Stigma you had downloaded. Hopefully you'll be done with your homework by the time I get there," InuYasha replied.

"I don't have to do my homework tonight. It's Friday, I have the whole weekend to do it. I mean I know I should be working on my math, but I'll be doing that for an hour and a half during tutoring," Kagome said.

"Grrrr! Why do you have to be tutored by Hobo?" InuYasha growled. "Or any guy! Why can't you just get a female tutor?"

Kagome sighed. "Oh, InuYasha. What am I going to do with you?" she smiled.

"Feh!" was his only reply as they headed to class.

At the end of her last class of the day, Kagome headed over to her locker pod to find Hojo. His locker was in the same pod as hers, only a few lockers down. She tapped him on the shoulder when she found him.

"Hey Hojo. Are you almost ready to go?" she asked him.

"Oh, Higurashi. Yes, I'm almost done. I just have to put all these things in my bag," he said as he smiled at her.

"Oh alright. Just meet me at my locker when you're done here," she said before she walked away to get ready to leave.

"Okay!" he called after her.

Kagome sighed as she threw all of her things on the ground in front of her locker. Suddenly there was a pair of hands on her waist, tickling her. She squealed.

"Eeeek! InuYasha, stop! Hahaha! Stop it! Eeeeheeheehee!" she laughed.

InuYasha chuckled. "Sorry Koibito," he smiled as he turned her around to face him. "I've got to go soon and I wanted to come say bye. Make sure Hobo keeps his hands to himself. Don't make me have to leave practice early."

"Okay Koinu," Kagome sighed with a smile. "See you later."

"Bye," InuYasha said and then walked away.

"Higurashi, are you ready?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go," she replied.

Kagome rang the doorbell and knocked on the door when she and Hojo arrived at her front door. Upstairs in his bedroom Naraku had been doing something dirty. He'd been staring at a picture he had secretly taken of Kagome in her underwear while she was getting dressed one day. His hand moved up and down on his stiff manhood as he drooled at the sight of his niece's C-cup sized breasts. He was close to his climax when he heard the doorbell and a knock at the front door.

"Damn it!" he growled as he jumped up and cleaned up the sticky mess he had made. When he had finally made himself presentable he rushed downstairs to answer the door. Kagome and Hojo had been waiting at the door about five minutes, and she was about to ring again, when the door was nearly ripped off its hinges. The two teens jumped as Naraku suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Oh, Kagome," Naraku said while trying to catch his breath, "welcome home." He stepped to the side to let the kids in.

"Hi Uncle Naraku. This is my friend Hojo; he's going to be tutoring me. Well, we're going to get to work now, ok?" She asked slightly worried since the man was practically dripping sweat.

"Of course, sweetheart! You two go get to work," he said nervously.

"Right," she said as she directed Hojo to the den where they would work.

An hour later it was four o'clock and Kagome was ready to shoot herself.

'Ugh! Who are the people that came up with this stuff? It's horrible! They must have been some seriously sadistic jerks 'cause this is torture!' she complained to herself.

"Now that you've set up the proportion you can solve for 'x'. But that was only part of the question. They also want to know how much money John would make after six months. Once you finish this problem, we'll switch to probability. Or would you rather do box and whisker problems?" Hojo asked totally unaware of the frustration seeping out of the ticking time bomb sitting next to him.

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome exploded. "I don't get it! I don't! I don't understand how this crap even makes any sense to you! And we still have another 30 minutes…" she groaned.

Hojo laughed. It's okay Higurashi. We can take a break if you want. I don't mind just sitting and getting to know each other a little better," Hojo said hopefully.

"Oh alright…but…no. No, I can't. We have to keep going so I don't fail! I have A's in every class except this one, and I refuse to keep a D. Please Hojo, we have to keep going!" she exclaimed.

The boy sighed. "Okay Higurashi, I guess you're right."

The two of them continued with their tutoring session for another 29 minutes. When Kagome and Hojo finished she helped him pack up his things.

"Thank you so much Hojo. You have no idea how much I needed this. Why don't we do this again next week? I really hate Algebra, but it's necessary," Kagome said.

"Oh that'd be great, Higurashi! I'd love to help you out again. Thanks for seeking me out this time around," he replied.

"Sure Hojo," Kagome said with a smile as she showed him to the door. "Bye."

Kagome sighed as she shut the door behind her friend. She turned around and bumped into a hard chest. She screamed then calmed down as she realized who it was.

"Oh, Uncle Naraku. Sorry, I didn't realize you were the-" the girl was cut off by two hot, wet lips smothering her own. She grunted and her eyes widened in shock. Naraku pulled back and whispered in her ear, "Don't you dare tell a soul!" Then he proceeded in scarring the girl for life as he punched her in the stomach and watched her fall to the ground. She screamed in pain as he pulled her hair and dragged her to the den. He let go of her hair and began unzipping his pants. She tried to crawl away so he pulled her back by her leg and then slapped her in the face.

"Stay right where you are, sweetheart." Kagome grimaced and then kicked him between his legs, causing him to double over.

"Argh!" Naraku screamed. "That's it. I was going to be nice about this, but if you want to play rough…then let's play rough you little bitch," Naraku laughed sickly as he licked her cheek. Kagome screamed and thrashed as the man she once knew as her beloved uncle removed her clothing and pinned her down. He thrust his hard length into her and began suckling on her breasts as she blacked out from the pain, tears rolling down her cheeks. The last thing she heard before she succumbed to the darkness was the dark, sickening laughter of the man who was stealing her innocence.

**Author's Note:** Urrrgh! That sick bastard! How dare he harm Kagome? But have no fear, InuYasha shall right his wrong!... Tell me what you think! R&R


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter and the long awaited beat down! Thanx to all my reviewers! By the way, Breeluv, your wish has been granted. And Purplediamon, you were almost on point with what would happen. Are you partially psychic? Oh and I hadn't really decided myself whether Naraku had demon blood or not. Actually it makes more sense for him to be human since his brother is. But he is quite the demonic creature nonetheless. Anyway, here it is! Justice will be served.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 6**

It was 4: 40 the same day and InuYasha was gathering his things at the end of soccer practice.

'It's time to go over to Kagome's place,' the 14 year old thought happily. Suddenly a chill ran down his spine and he shuddered.

"Whoa," he said as he felt his demon stir. Feelings these things made InuYasha anxious so he quickened his pace. In five minutes flat he had changed and gathered all of his things; including his books from his locker which was on the other side of the school from where practice took place. He then made his way out of the school and began the walk to Kagome's house.

When he reached the front door to the Higurashi household, he fished around in his pockets for his key.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he finally pulled it out of his pocket. InuYasha unlocked the door and pushed it open. The smell of blood and sex hit him like a train in motion and his demon nearly surfaced.

'What the hell!' he thought alarmed.

InuYasha sped off; following his nose until he reached the den, then froze. His blood ran cold at the sight of Naraku pounding relentlessly into Kagome's unconscious body. InuYasha couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe as his demon threw itself into a rage and surfaced completely.

**"MMAAAAAAAAATTTEE!"**

Naraku stopped what he'd been doing and slid out of Kagome's now-violated flower. He turned around quickly, only to be met with the claws of a **VERY** angry demon. Blood red eyes with ice blue centers chilled him to the bone as he stared the demon in the eye, frozen with fear.

"ARRRGH!" InuYasha roared as he lifted Naraku over his head, and then slammed him into the ground. "How. Dare. You. Harm. My. MATE!" he snarled as he beat the man down, slashing and punching at him and tearing up his body. This wasn't like the other times that InuYasha's demon surfaced. Hanyou InuYasha was completely aware of what was going on as his demon destroyed the man who dared harm his mate. Naraku let out a blood-curdling scream as InuYasha tore at his flesh. He'd been beaten and injured within an inch of his life when InuYasha finally stopped. The furious demon wanted the bastard to suffer for hurting his mate, so he didn't harm him to the point where he'd be able to pass out. No. That'd be letting him off easy. He stepped back to admire his work and stared at the heap of torn flesh and blood that was now Naraku.

Kagome was returning to consciousness. As she came to she felt all the pain and soreness of being roughly stripped of her virginity. She began to wail, screaming and crying when what happened to her had finally sunken in.

InuYasha turned to his love as Naraku finally blacked out. He was still in his full demon form as he knelt down and gently gathered the broken girl up in his arms. He carried her over to the couch as his demon receded and his hanyou-self regained control. Kagome continued to bawl, screaming about the pain and betrayal that she had just experienced.

"How? How could he do this to me? InuYasha! Why… why did this happen?" the poor girl screamed.

InuYasha's heart shattered at the sight of his Kagome so shaken up. "Shh. Shh, Koibito. It's alright. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here. Shh, Kagome. Relax, baby; it's okay, I'm here." InuYasha whispered as Kagome's tears continued to fall.

"Why… InuYasha?" the girl moaned.

"I don't know, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you. But I promise Kagome, I'll help heal your wounds. I promise I'll heal you. I'm so sorry, Koi," InuYasha's voice broke as he tried to contain his own tears. This was tearing him up inside, but he had to be strong for Kagome.

"H-heal me?" Kagome whispered as he wrapped her in the blanket that had been draped across the back of the couch.

"Yes, baby. I'll be right here by your side as long as you need me. Well hell, I'll be around longer than that! You won't be able to get rid of me, Koi," InuYasha proclaimed. Kagome smiled up at him as her tears completely dried.

"O-okay. I'm… I'm so glad… InuYasha," she whispered as she fell asleep. He smiled back at her sadly and kissed her forehead. He jumped up and laid her down on the couch when he heard the front door open.

Sora and Izayoi gasped as they walked into the den. Akira stood frozen staring at his brother in a bloody mess on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" InuTaisho boomed fearfully. Kagome stirred in her sleep.

"Dad! Please keep your voice down. She's resting," InuYasha pleaded. "I'll tell you everything I know but you have to be quiet."

The adults took notice of Kagome wrapped in nothing but a blanket as they found chairs to sit in.

"What happened to my baby?" Sora cried. InuYasha looked down in shame, feeling guilty for not being able to protect Kagome from this traumatic experience. Although it was difficult, he lifted his head and looked Sora in the eye.

"…S-she was raped," he said.

Sora gasped, her lips began to tremble. "B-by whom?" she asked though she already had a pretty good idea. Everyone did because of the bloody and unconscious Naraku on the ground.

"Naraku," InuYasha said his eyes hard as stone. "I walked in after school to see him raping her while she was out of it. After that my demon took over and I partly lost control…" he said scowling as he glanced at Naraku on the ground. "After I finished with him I took care of Kagome. Then she fell asleep… and a couple of minutes later you guys walked in. That's all I know. I'm sure Kagome can fill in the blanks, but for now," he turned to the sleeping girl and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand lovingly, "she needs her rest."

Akira got up and walked over to the glass door. He stared out into the backyard, brooding. 'How could Naraku do this to my little girl? How could I have missed the signs?' He turned around, fire burning in his eyes.  
"InuYasha," he said sharply, "thank you for taking care of my little girl. I know you'll be good to her one day." InuYasha blushed, but nodded. This was no time to start acting like a little kid.  
"InuTaisho, would you please help me take my _**dear brother**_ to the hospital?" Akira asked quietly.

"Of course," InuTaisho said. The two men proceeded to pick up Naraku's mangled body and carry him outside to the car. Once they were ready to go they left for the hospital.

A few minutes later, Kagome woke up. "I-InuYasha?" she asked, searching for him. "InuYasha?"

"I'm right here, Koibito," he smiled sweetly at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean... not really but I… I…" her bottom lip trembled as she began to cry again. "Oh InuYasha! I just can't get it out of my head. I mean I know I was out of it for a big part of it, but what I remember is horrible enough," Kagome cried as the tears started flowing again.

"Shh, Kagome. Please don't cry. It kills me when you're so sad. I know you're hurting but… please, just don't cry," InuYasha soothed. Sora smiled as she and Izayoi reentered the room with food and water.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Sora asked her daughter.

"Oh Mama! I-I guess I'm okay," Kagome said as she moved from InuYasha's arms into her mother's. Sora kissed her on the top of her head and smiled.

"Okay you two, I think that you should grab something to eat and then go take a nap after all this excitement," Sora said.

"Yes, my little superman," Izayoi said smiling at InuYasha, "you should listen to Sora."

And listen to Sora was exactly what Kagome and InuYasha did, the episode of Kaze no Stigma and everything else temporarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:** hope that satisfied you all for now. But have no fear! Justice shall come back for a second, and possibly third, helping! Thanx so much, you guys are awesome! R&R


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's**** Note: **I'mposting this chapter and the next right now. You're second serving of justice will come in the next chapter. Thnx to all my reviewers and those ppl that favorited me and my story and the ppl that put Heal Me on story alert. You're all great.

**Diclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 7**

Sora and Izayoi were sitting in the den after InuYasha and Kagome went to her room for a nap. They weren't really talking much, just a few comments here and there, because Sora seemed to be thinking quite intensely. Izayoi decided to let her be, but provided comfort when the woman would suddenly burst into tears. Her baby girl had just been raped; there's no doubt that the woman is torn up inside. Who wouldn't be?

Sora had been thinking about a couple of things during her meditation. 'Oh dear! My baby girl. She…she was raped. By…Naraku,' she thought darkly. But then she looked down in shame and sadness. 'I saw the signs. I knew he couldn't be trusted. Heh. But I left her alone with him anyway. Damn it!' she thought self-loathingly. 'And Akira! Oh, my dear husband; I can't imagine how he must be feeling. His only brother, who he had adored so much, harmed our little girl in the blackest of ways! He must be so conflicted…not knowing what to feel or do… Oh, but my baby! She's only thirteen, and she's no longer a virgin all because of some sick, twisted man. And InuYasha must be hurting, too! He had walked in on Naraku's horrible crime. His Kagome has been harmed and I know that's killing him inside. He's probably beating himself up about not being there sooner, that sweet, lovely boy. Oh… Izayoi and InuTaisho must be feeling strange about this. They aren't really related, but we are very close. And their baby had to go through watching the girl he cares for the most being violated. InuYasha must be so emotionally disturbed. Oh! Sesshoumaru doesn't even know about this! How will he be affected when he learns of this horrible event?

'Souta… my baby boy. He's only 5; will he be able to understand and deal with what happened to his sister? Maybe it's best that he's visiting with his grandfather. Oh, but Akira! He looked so…stoic. He looked so emotionless, but it was obvious that he was deeply affected. Oh my god! What if Naraku got my baby pregnant? Oh my god! She's too young!' it was at this point that the stressed out woman began to bawl again. When Izayoi went to wrap her arms around her friend, the men arrived and walked through the door. Sora jumped up, still in tears, and pounced on her husband. She showered his face in kisses as InuTaisho took a seat near his mate.

"How is everything with his condition?" Izayoi asked.

"The doctors say he'll heal up and will be fine after a blood transfusion. But for now he's almost in critical condition," InuTaisho answered.

"I can't believe this has happened," Akira sighed as he and his wife took their seats as well. Everyone else silently agreed.

DING DONG DING! The doorbell chimed and Sora went over to answer the door.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, it's you! Well come on in," she said to the beautiful 18 year old standing at the door. "I'm devastated to inform you that there's been quite the horrible episode while Kagome was home alone with her uncle. When she and InuYasha wake up we'll ask her to explain everything to us. InuYasha already told us what he knows, so we'll fill you in," Sora told him as they walked toward the den.

Once everyone greeted Sesshoumaru and he found a place to sit, they began to tell the story that they had gotten from InuYasha regarding the disgraceful deflowering of Kagome.

"What a despicable and cowardly thing for a man to do," Sesshoumaru said. "What other means of retaliation have you initiated? The half-breed's rampage kindled by a pathetic lack of control will not suffice," he said sophisticatedly.

"We haven't done anything yet," InuTaisho answered his oldest.

"I planned on calling the police after Kagome gives us the rest of the story," Akira said quietly.

"Akira…" Sora whispered.

"I know he's family…" Akira sighed- he's really shaken up, "but what he did is unforgivable. As soon as the kids are ready, we'll call some officers over to report him." After Akira informed them of what he was thinking, a dead silence filled the room. Only the sound of someone, most likely the women, shifting about was heard.

After a few minutes of this unpleasant silence, Kagome and InuYasha were heard coming down the stairs, apparently in search of food. Sora and Izayoi got up and headed towards the kitchen. On the way they saw the kids and told them to go wait in the den while they prepared some food. Kagome and InuYasha said hello to the three men sitting in the den as they sat down near each other.

"Kagome…" Akira said.

"Daddy!" the girl cried as she leapt into his open arms.

"Oh my princess, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hadn't seen this coming. I'm sorry we left you alone," Akira said, his voice raw with the tears that threatened to spill. "Sweetheart, why don't you tell us all what happened?" Akira said as the women returned with dinner on trays and drinks for everyone.

"O-okay," she said shakily before she began telling the story. She started from when she and Hojo had arrived at the house since that was when she started to notice Naraku's strange behavior. That's what she called the man by- Naraku. She could no longer call him "Uncle". She could no longer think of herself or anyone in her family having any relation with him; except her father who she felt so sorry for. She knew it was killing him to know that his own older brother did such a vulgar thing to her, his little girl. By the time she had finished, her father was gripping her tightly and holding her close. He continued to whisper apologies and 'I love you' in her ear for about five minutes after she stopped. Then he became somber and straightened himself up. He slid Kagome off his lap gently and then stood up.

"I'm going to get the phone. We're calling the police so they can come here and we can tell them the story. Then they'll do the rest, I suppose. Are you kids capable of repeating the story tonight?" Akira said the question at the end directed at Kagome and InuYasha. The two kids looked at each other, then back at Akira and nodded. Kagome moved back over to InuYasha and crawled into his lap as her father went to the kitchen to grab the phone. Everyone who was sitting around watched the two with certain softness in their expressions, even Sesshoumaru, as they saw InuYasha wrap his arms around Kagome and kiss her on the head.

"Oh InuYasha, I meant to ask you since Kagome hadn't been aware at the time," Sora began. "Had… had… he… Is there any way that Kagome could be pregnant?" Sora asked softly. Kagome gasped and turned to InuYasha as well. She hadn't even thought of that; and judging by the look on his face, neither had InuYasha.

"No. When I had… found them… he was still going at it and he stopped completely when he noticed me," InuYasha said recalling his very loud and ominous entrance earlier that day. "Also, I hadn't smelled as much of his scent inside her as I would've if he had… finished… inside of her." Sora sighed in relief. Kagome stared at the ground and curled herself into a ball at the reminder. InuYasha stroked her hair and pressed his lips against her temple.

"Alright, I called and requested that someone be sent to the house. I was told that a couple of officers would be here within the next 30 minutes," Akira said as he entered the den again.

"30 minutes? That's a little long isn't it? How do they expect to catch a criminal if they're taking their sweet time? I don't care if he's in the hospital! What if he wasn't? What if InuYasha hadn't come here and he had gotten away?" InuTaisho raged. Everyone was silent for a little bit until a quiet voice spoke up.

"He wouldn't have left. I'm sure he would've stayed for more. It sounded that way when he told me not to tell anyone. It was like he had expected to be able to continue…" Kagome said sadly, disgust evident in her voice.

"Well I wouldn't have let him," InuYasha declared, causing Kagome to smile.

"I know Koinu," she said to him lovingly.

**Author's Note:** Thanx a bunch. Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Juuustiiiiiiiiiicccccccceee! Helping numbah 2!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 8**

The 30 minutes, and then some, had passed before the two officers finally showed up. InuTaisho was a little more than exasperated when they had. But InuYasha and Kagome's story was what was important, not InuTaisho's anger. As the kids told their story the officers took notes.

"Alright kids, thank you for cooperating. You're a tough young lady and I'm sorry about what happened to you Miss Kagome," Officer Shiro said.

"It's fine," Kagome whispered as she left to go to her room. Anguish rolled off of her in waves as she made her way up the stairs. After staring at her sadly until he couldn't see her anymore, InuYasha thanked the officers and then went to comfort her. Then Akira stood up.

"So, this will be taken care of officers?" he asked.

"Of course," Officer Shiro and Officer Hibiki answered together. Then only Officer Hibiki spoke.

"As soon as this man is told he can leave the hospital, we'll be locking him up. But first we have to run a profile on him and verify this case with our chief. We already have the papers you filled out so we just have to submit them. I'm sorry this happened to you. It must be hard having to turn in your own family; especially for harming your daughter, his own niece, in such a way. Maybe I'm just rubbing salt in your wounds… but I don't mean to. We'll get to work on this and then notify you when we know more. Okay?" Hibiki said.

"Alright, thank you officers," Sora said as she shut the door behind them. She then walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

Akira sighed as he returned the hug. "Let's go check on the kids and then go to bed, okay? Izayoi, InuTaisho, and Sesshoumaru have already crashed. We should do the same."

"Okay," Sora said with a smile.

They reached Kagome's bedroom upstairs and saw that the light was still on. They knocked on the door and received no answer, so they walked right in. Kagome and InuYasha were cuddled up under the blankets. InuYasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome, his nose buried in her neck. Kagome seemed to be extremely comfortable wrapped up in his embrace. They were both smiling, sleeping peacefully. Both parents grinned and exited the room quietly. They then walked down the hall to their own room and went to bed.

The next morning the family and friends all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. They had orange and apple juice, and milk to drink. Sora served blueberry waffles with bacon, eggs, sausage and grits. As soon as the food was set on the bar and kitchen counter and everyone got their plates, they dug in.

"Mmm, Aunty Sora this is delicious," InuYasha moaned with his mouth full of food.

"InuYasha don't talk with your mouth full!" Izayoi scolded. Kagome giggled and Izayoi turned to her and threw a wink her way.

InuYasha swallowed. "Sorry mom."

"It's okay sweetie," Izayoi said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Breakfast continued on and then the whole group moved to the den when they finished. Everybody noticed that Kagome seemed a little withdrawn. She wasn't her usual bubbly self and it was killing them all; even Sesshoumaru was a little affected by the real Kagome's absence.

'Damn that bastard! Look what he did to my Kagome. I'm just glad I got to year his ass to shreds,' InuYasha thought as his grip on Kagome's hand tightened. Just then the doorbell rang and Akira got up to answer it.

"Hello Mr. Higurashi," said Officer Shiro who was standing at the door.

"Hello Officer Shiro. What brings you here? It's only the day after we called you over here," Akira replied. "Oh and please call me Akira."

Officer Shiro stepped through the doorway. "Alright Akira," he said giving him a nod. "Are the rest of the folks here? What I have to say is very important."

"Oh yes, everyone's over in the den," Akira said as he led the policeman over to where his family and friends were lounging.

"Everyone," Akira said as he turned off the TV, ignoring InuYasha's groan.

"Oh come on! Kazuma was about to kick that guy's ass!" InuYasha exclaimed, jumping up.

"InuYasha, watch your mouth!" Izayoi snapped.

"Yes mother," InuYasha said as he sat back down with his doggie ears drooping. Kagome giggled silently as he took her hand again.

"Alright everyone," Akira said starting up again, "Officer Shiro has some important information for us. Let's all settle down," he looked at InuYasha out of the corner of his eye, "and listen carefully." InuYasha huffed.

"Thank you Akira. Alright everybody, this is very serious information. My partner and I have received permission from our chief to proceed with this case. Okay, so we've gathered quite the dirt on your Naraku character. Apparently he's wanted for all kinds of crimes in America and Japan. The types of offenses range from sexual abuse to drug dealing to gang violence and street racing. Once he gets out of the hospital, which is later today, he's going to be locked up for a very long time."

Akira nodded. "Good. Justice is well-deserved then." But in his eyes you could see that this wasn't some great big bucket of sunshine for him. He was still hurt and a little shocked that his brother had done such horrible things. His big brother Naraku used to be someone to look up to. Now that he's scarred his daughter for life, and performed all these other crimes, Akira doesn't know what to think or feel.

"But there's something else. He's known for being a slippery one. Once we put him away we'll need you to be alert. Since he's wanted for so many awful crimes, you've been given permission to take any measures you need to. You can do anything, even kill him, and you won't face any consequences. That is, only if he does something first. Tokyo is currently putting money towards certain projects and doesn't have the time or money to worry about frying someone right now, so that's left to you," Officer Shiro said.

"So what you're saying to us is that he deserves the death penalty, but the government isn't taking care of it. You're saying that any one of us could kill him and it would be fine; all smiles and daisies and whatnot," InuYasha challenged.

"Exactly," Shiro replied.

Soon after the conversation ended, Officer Shiro left and everyone sat in the den digesting the information. The seriousness faded away when InuYasha got up to get water from the kitchen, only to trip and fall flat on his face. Everyone laughed, except Sesshoumaru who just gave a sadistic smile, and then the atmosphere seemed much more happy-go-lucky. Despite how the always-adorable hanyou was flushed with embarrassment and anger and was muttering to himself.

Later that same night after dinner, the phone rang. Sora answered the phone and received confirmation of Naraku being locked in jail. Everything she learned she relayed to her family. Officer Shiro told her that he lost the privilege of having a trial since he did so many things and deserved the death penalty. He was locked up for life under the watch of a 24 hour security team. However, Shiro also informed her of how her family should be careful and vigilant for the next month or so. After about a month the police department would have motion sensing lasers as an extra, but necessary, precaution. Then the family could totally relax. And that's exactly how everything went.

**Author's Note:** I love you guys! So please don't break my heart. R&R!


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Things will be kind of steady for a little while now. No time jumping for few chapters(: Anyway, I'm working on the next one already, this is just something I hope you'll find cute.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, Sailor Moon, Kaze no Stigma, or Motohiro Hata's song "Kimi, Meguru, Boku"

Heal Me

**Chapter 9**

It's been three years since the day Naraku was arrested. InuYasha and Kagome were in their junior year of high school. InuYasha was 17, Kagome was 16, and Sesshoumaru was 21. Sesshoumaru was about to finish his last year of college. He was already saving up for an advertising company that he was going to start up. At the time though, he held an executive position in his father's printer company, Takahashi Ink. He was also in a serious relationship with the cutest girl; her name was Rin. She was the head of her own fashion design business for pregnant women and children. Kagome's younger brother Souta was eight years old in the third grade. He seemed to be working on a commitment of his own with a very lovable little girl named Hitomi. All of the parents were doing great, the marriages still going strong. It was a very happy time.

It was Sunday night and Kagome was hanging out with InuYasha at his house. They were watching Kaze no Stigma episodes on his computer.

"Hey InuYasha…" Kagome said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"How come we always watch this anime? We've seen it so many times that we could play it out in our sleep. Why don't we watch a different one?" Kagome asked.

"Kaze no Stigma is a classic. And it's a tradition of ours to watch it. Besides, what anime would we watch?" InuYasha asked, scoffing.

"Well, we could watch Itazura na Kiss!"

"Kagome… we've been over this. No way in hell am I going to watch that girly show. I'm a man! I need some action, you know?" InuYasha said.

"Well then let's watch Sailor Moon! There's action in that. I especially love the episode where the Purity Chalice finally appears. Come on, Koinu! Sailor Moon is a classic, too," Kagome said, trying to convince him.

"Nuh uh. No way am I watching that one! That's almost as bad as the Itsa-whatever. Now shut up and let's watch Kazuma's flashback about being with this girl that was eaten by a demon!" he exclaimed.

"InuYasha…" Kagome growled.

About five minutes later Kagome was singing along to the Itazura na Kiss theme song as InuYasha sulked.

"Itazura ni karamaru unmei," Kagome sang, "bokura zutto sagashitetanda! Shoshite ima futari de aeta… kitto guuzen nanka ja nai! Kono mama soba ni ite hoshii! Yeaaah yeah-eah!" She continued to hum along to the end of the song as InuYasha stared at her, entranced.

'She has such a beautiful voice,' he thought. 'So angelic… she's just amazing. I guess that's why I'm in lo-. Whoa! Where did that come from? I mean… I knew I cared about her, even liked her. But…love? Do I love Kagome?' he asked himself as he turned to the screen, still looking at her but from the corner of his eye. 'I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. After all, Gome is my best friend.' He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'My Koibito…' he sighed.

**Author's Note:** Oh I love that song! It's so pretty(: Look it up if that kind of thing appeals to you. Heeheehee... R&R! Do it or I shall send my brother to live with you! Trust me... that's be a horrible punishment. Heehee(:


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** The looooove shall bllloooossssoommmm! 3 Tonks u reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Kagome woke up with a start.

"Huh? What? Where the fuck- Oh! I'm at InuYasha's house," she spoke out loud, finally recognizing the guest room she was in. She sighed. "Okay, I guess I'll go home to get ready for school," she said as she made her way down the hall. She stopped at a red door. "Should I wake InuYasha? Nah… I'll see him at school. But he isn't up yet so I'll wake him."

Kagome did just that; after pushing InuYasha out of bed she left, ignoring the yelling he was doing as he demanded she come back.

"I'm not sticking around so you can tickle me to death, Koinu! I'll see you at school," she called to him from downstairs by the front door before she left.

An hour and a half later Kagome had showered and gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and began her walk to school. When she arrived, she bumped into her friend Kouga.

"Hey Kagome! Once again you're throwing yourself at me, I see. Why don't you stop hanging around mutt-face so we can take this relationship to the next level," he teased. Kouga was only joking to tick Kouga off. He had already gotten over Kagome and had his eye on a certain little green-eyed redhead. He just couldn't resist the opportunity to see steam shoot out of the half-demon's ears; a half-demon who was trying to remain hidden. Kagome knew what he was playing at, and she had to keep it realistic. She also saw those adorable doggie ears twitching around the corner, trying to eavesdrop.

"Well…Kouga, I don't know. Maybe we could hang out a bit for now… or maybe I could jump your bones right here," she said seductively.

"WHAT?" InuYasha exploded. He stomped over to the two that were just barely containing their laughter and pulled Kagome away. "Keep your filthy paws off my Kagome, you stinkin' wolf!"

"You're Kagome? I could of sworn she was mine, mutt-face. After all, that's what she was saying when we were alone together last night," Kouga said smugly.

Kagome smacked her forehead as a smirk slowly made its way across InuYasha's face.

"Oh really? Last night?" InuYasha asked and Kouga nodded. "Last night you were staying over at my place, were you not Kagome?" InuYasha said with a shit-eating grin as Kouga's face fell.

"Yeah… Kouga you ruined it!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Aha! I knew you guys were just messing with me!" InuYasha exclaimed. But then his golden puppy eyes grew big and watery; his lower lip trembled. "How…how could you do this to me, Kagome? Why would you try and hurt me so?" He then doubled over and grabbed at his chest. "Oh Kagome! Why?" he screamed, drawing attention from others in the sea of students in the hallway.

"Cut the theatrics, InuYasha. Being overly dramatic is Miroku's job," Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome! How you wound me…" said monk exclaimed as he walked up behind her.

"Speak of the devil," Kagome muttered as, unbeknownst to her, Miroku's hand began stretching out towards her bottom.

"And a devil is exactly what he is," Sango said as she also popped out of nowhere. She smacked Miroku in the back of the head, a smirk on her face. "Damn lech," she muttered.

"Dear Sango," Miroku cried, placing a hand on his chest, "your words are like daggers stabbing a-"

Sango punched him in the head, knocking him out. InuYasha looked down on the fallen monk with pity.

"Wonder if he has brain damaged," he said. After a moment everyone shrugged and walked off toward their classes, Kouga dragging an unconscious Miroku along.

Lunch time came around before they knew it, and they were all relieved. Kagome raced to their group's usual table with her food and a flyer in hand.

"Hey guys, did you know there was a dance coming up?" she asked with excitement sparkling in her eyes. Before anyone could respond an unpleasant being popped up out of nowhere and plopped itself into InuYasha's lap.

"Inu Baby! Will you go to the dance with me? Oh, well of course you will so let me rephrase that. How would you like me to make Friday the best night of your life?" Kikyo said trying to be sexy as she licked and suckled on his neck. Kagome gagged and then took a deep breath, preparing to repeat her actions from that day on the playground nine years ago. But InuYasha beat her to it.

"No," he said frigidly and pushed Kikyo off his lap. "Aw man! I'll never get the smell of sex out of these pants!" InuYasha yelled. The whole group, and the people around them who saw what happened, bust out laughing. Kikyo stood up and huffed. She straightened out the skirt she was wearing that exposed her trampy red thong, and then walked away.

Kagome leaned on InuYasha's shoulder as she tried to control her laughter. InuYasha had already regained most of his control, but was still chuckling lightly. He pulled Kagome off of his shoulder and into his lap. She stopped laughing immediately and her face grew red.

"I-InuYasha, w-what are you d-doing?" she stammered. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame were all giving them knowing smirks as they watched.

"I wanted you to sit in my lap. Let's start eating, we don't have much time left," he said.

"Okay."

Later that day after school, Kagome and InuYasha were walking to her place. They had been making idle chatter for most of their walk, until InuYasha spoke up in a coy, but determined, tone of voice.

"Hey… Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

InuYasha stopped walking. When Kagome did the same and turned to look at him he continued.

"Will you go to the dance with me this weekend?" he asked.

"…"

InuYasha sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I guess," he said glumly. He began to walk away, but then Kagome jumped on him, knocking them both into the grass beside the sidewalk.

"Of course I'll to the dance with you, Koinu!" Kagome said happily as she placed a kiss on his cheek. InuYasha chuckled and placed his hands on her waist.

"Good," he smiled as he looked deeply into her chocolate eyes. Kagome couldn't look away and neither could InuYasha as they began to close the distance between their faces.

BE-BE-BEEEEP!

The two jumped away from each other as a car flew by, spraying dirty water and mud all over them.

"Ah!" Kagome shrieked as she looked down at the muddy mess the two of them now were. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! Look at my hair!"

"Yeah I'm lookin' at it. And at that frog that seems to like its new home," InuYasha replied. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she screamed again, flailing her arms about. She stopped and narrowed her eyes when InuYasha rolling on the ground laughing.

"Y-you shoul…should've seen you-your fa-ace!" he made out between fits of laughter.

"You jerk! There wasn't really a frog then, huh?" Kagome yelled, smacking his shoulder.

"Um…actually Kagome…" InuYasha began. Just then a little brown creature jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"…"

"…"

"**AAIIIEEEEEEEE!"**

**Author's Note: **Thelovin' shall continue! Please R&R


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Ohlo ppls! Don't you just love this blossoming love fest? Well... it shall continue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 11**

The next day was Tuesday. Kagome had just gotten to school and was walking to her locker with a smile on her face.

'InuYasha asked me to the dance!' But then her smile faded. 'That stupid frog…' Then her smile returned. 'But I guess it was pretty funny. That was a very nice moment we had then… And InuYasha asked me to the dance! Oh, I'm so happy!' she squealed mentally. She then squealed out loud when someone came up behind her and tickled her sides.

"Eeee! InuYasha!" she laughed.

"Hahaha! Hey Kagome, what's going on?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm just happy I guess…" she bit her lip trying not to smile too widely.

"Hmmm… I wonder why…" he said. "Could it be because I will be escorting your gorgeousness to the Homecoming Dance this Friday?" he asked cockily.

Kagome decided to mess with him, just to wipe that smirk off his face. "Actually I was smiling as I remembered the wonderful, hot make-out session I had with Kouga last night." She held her laughter in as she saw his face fall and then continued. "We were practically sucking each other's faces off. I have NEVER been kissed so well in my life!" she taunted.

InuYasha, who had begun growling before she even finished, suddenly pulled her to him. "'Never been kissed so well' my ass!" he exclaimed as he pulled her face to his, their lips meeting roughly. Kagome was frozen in shock but soon relaxed and responded as his lips moved against hers, coaxing her to open up. His tongue ran across her lips and he nipped the bottom one with his fangs. She gasped, giving him an opening, and he thrust his tongue inside, tasting her sweetness.

He rubbed his moist appendage against hers, trying to bring it out to play. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and InuYasha won, invading her delicious cavern again. Kagome bit at his tongue lightly and he pulled it back into his mouth. He was about to pull away and ask her if she was okay, when she brought his head back to hers and sucked on his lips. Their mouths moved in perfect synch as their lips slid over the others. After a little while longer they came up for air, gasping with their faces flushed.

"Wow!" they whispered at the same time, trying to get air into their lungs. They were quiet for a moment as they stood there wrapped in each other's arms.

"Y-you know I had been kidding about the thing with Kouga…right? And… you know that was my first kiss?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha's eyes widened, but he tried to play it off. "Oh yeah, of course," he scoffed.

Kagome smacked his shoulder. "Liar."

'I stole her first kiss? Aw man. She's probably disgusted. I… hope I can fix this. I hope she won't hate me.' InuYasha thought self-loathingly.

"Hey Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…"

"…Hm?"

"Do you…regret this?"

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha…" Said half-demon's ears drooped in sorrow. But that was before Kagome's lips met his again in a brief, but sweet, kiss. "Of course I didn't! That's the second time you've acted like I would hate you for putting the moves on me. Get this in your head right now: I love being with you! And don't you let ANYONE, not even yourself, try to convince you of otherwise!" Kagome said fiercely.

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Kagome…" There goes that feeling in his chest again.

Kagome smiled and gave him another kiss. "Now come on! It's lunch time!" she said happily as she skipped towards the cafeteria, pulling him along.

When Kagome and InuYasha entered the lunch room, they were ambushed immediately by Sango and Ayame.

"Kagome! You have to come with us right now!" they shrieked as they pulled her away from her Koinu.

"What's going on you guys?" Kagome asked as she was towed into a secluded corner.

"Miroku asked me to the dance! And Kouga asked Ayame!" Sango exclaimed. "Did InuYasha ask you?"

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday as we walked to my place."

"Eeee!" the girls squealed together.

"I'm so glad we got what we wanted!" Ayame said dreamily.

"Wait!" Kagome said, suddenly very serious and slightly angry. "What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"What about Kikyo?" Sango said offhandedly. "Don't worry about that slut Kagome. I heard she was going with this Onigumo guy that nobody's ever heard of. Even if she weren't you wouldn't need to worry, girl! You are way better than some Kinky-ho!" Sango said sassily. Kagome and Ayame laughed.

"Alright, thanks Sango," Kagome smiled.

"No prob, babe! Oh hey, Kagome. Are you using lip plumper or something? They look really swollen." Sango said curiously.

Kagome blushed and began to sputter. "U-uh… oh! Well that's because… Um…"

"Because she was caught up in a sexy lip lock with a certain half-demon!" Ayame busted out.

"Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed, her embarrassment increasing.

"What? You were out in the hall, you know. Just because it was lunch time… that doesn't mean you're totally alone."

Sango laughed. "Okay, you're definitely telling us about that later. How about… during dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! We should definitely do that. And you Kagome should definitely tell us what's going on between you and your love puppy! For now… let's go eat lunch with our idiots." Ayame said.

The girls laughed and joked some more as they made their way over to the young men that they loved.

**Author's Note:** In the next chapter the girls go shopping! Please R&R


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Thnx reviewers. Jean456, I'm sry for ur loss. Hope things get better(:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or most of the descriptions for the dresses.

Heal Me

**Chapter 12**

"Oh guys, look at this store over here!" Sango exclaimed. The girls were at the mall shopping for their dresses. They had been running around all day and didn't find what they were looking for until Sango shouted.

"What Sango?" Kagome and Ayame asked as they finally caught up with her. Sango had run ahead as soon as a cute little dress in a window caught her eye; she immediately though that this would be a good place.

"Look guys! It's Gōjasu!" Sango said happily. "I've only heard of it once before, but I've been told that it'd be great for what we're looking for!"

"Gōjasu…'gorgeous'? Sounds like it'll be worth the look. And these dresses up front are beautiful! Let's go in!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ayame?" Sango asked as she and Kagome turned to the beautiful redhead.

"Sure, let's go!" Ayame said and all three of them ran inside. They were stopped by one of the employees.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Gōjasu! Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, we were looking for dresses for Homecoming. We'll be able to find that here, right?" Kagome said.

"Oh, yes of course! Homecoming dresses are right this way," the girl said as she led them to what they were looking for. "Alright ladies, go nuts! But remember: whatever you damage, you pay for. Okay? My name is Shelby; call me if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks Shelby!" the girls said together.

"Shelby? She must be American; or from another one of the Western countries," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but her Japanese was nice and so was she. Anyway, let's get started! …Ayame? Where did she go?" Sango asked.

Ayame had walked off when a gorgeous green dress caught her eye. It was exactly what she was looking for. It would match her fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes perfectly. She snatched off of the rack.

"Guys! Look at this! It's beautiful isn't it? I'm going to go try it on!" Ayame said excitedly.

"Okay, we'll go with you so we can see," Kagome said. Ayame went into the dressing room to try on her dress. She came back out with it on, fitting her perfectly.

"Oh my goodness!" Sango and Kagome gasped. Ayame had found a beautiful emerald green, long satin evening dress. It was slightly gathered at the bust area and padded enough for the "no bra" option. It had elastic bands in the back for easy fitting and a non-removable diamante decorate at the waist. It was floor-length and had a split in the front that went from a few inches above her knee, down. The split only exposed one leg. The dress also accented her red hair and light green eyes as she thought it would. It was perfect for her.

"Oh my goodness, Ayame! That dress looks gorgeous on you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah and it's only—"Sango paused to check the tag, "$63.74! You found the perfect dress at only $64. You're so lucky! I hope Kagome and I have the same luck."

"Yeah! Okay thanks you guys. I love it. I'm going to take it off so I can leave it with the cashier to hold." After Ayame changed back, the three of them went to the cashier's desk and found Shelby there.

"Oh hey, girls! Done already?" she asked.

"No, actually. I just wanted to put this on hold. We'll pay after we've found everything else," Ayame said.

"Oh okay. Oh, and just to let you know, all accessories—even shoes—are free with any Homecoming dress purchase! So you girls will be saving a lot of money today!" Shelby said. The girls squealed, thanked Shelby, and then went back to their shopping. As Kagome began browsing again, her phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kagome? Hey, this is InuYasha."

"Oh, hi Koinu! What's going on?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you're up to. I'd like to come over."

"Oh, well… I'm not home," she said.

"Oh…" he said, obviously disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry! I'm out with Sango and Ayame! We're shopping for our dresses for Homecoming! So far only Ayame's found hers," Kagome said.

"Oh, okay. Can't wait to see you in your outfit. I'm sure you'll look great," InuYasha said.

"Oh, that's nice. But I don't even know what I'm looking for… Maybe something red? Or blue? I don't know…"

"Well, you'll be beautiful in anything, Kagome. So don't stress yourself, okay?" he said sweetly.

"Oh… okay Koinu. Thanks a lot. I'd kiss you if you were here right now. In fact I owe you—one kiss. Okay?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright Kagome; I'll hold you to that. Okay, I'm gonna go. Enjoy your shopping; I'll see you later, InuYasha said.

"Okay. Bye," Kagome replied.

She sighed happily, leaning on the wall as she hung up her phone. Just then Sango and Ayame walked over to her. They all looked up.

"Whoa!" is what escaped the lips of all three of them.

"That's definitely the sluttiest dress I've ever seen!" Ayame said.

"That's something Kikyo would wear, I bet," Kagome muttered.

"Pfft! How much do wanna bet she'll show up in this thing? God, it covers absolutely nothing!" Sango said, disgusted.

"Haha! It'd be funny if she actually did show up in this," Ayame laughed.

"Gosh… it's almost like a bathing suit," Kagome said.

"Yeah… Anyway! Let's get back to work!" Sango said.

Kagome was the next one to find her dress. They had just turned away from the mermaid suit that had Kikyo written all over it, and there it was! It was a sexy deep red, polyester dress. When she tried it on, it hugged her curves in all the right ways; she put a whole new meaning to the words "hour-glass figure". It had three non-detachable rings on the middle of the bust. There were some shining decorations on the body that curved outward to the sides in a web-like way. It was stretchable and had no zipper. The beautiful burgundy color went well with her pale skin. Her dark, black hair also went well with it. She almost looked like some sort of vampire temptress. She looked sexy and mysterious in it.

"Wow, Kagome! InuYasha and his friend downstairs will definitely love you in that. It would look so nice with some red or black heels. And if you put your hair up in a bun, leaving some strands in the front down… Oh, you're going to look so… gōjasu on Friday!" Ayame said with a twinge of jealousy.

"Yeah, girl! There's no way you're not getting that!" Sango exclaimed. "Okay… I'm jealous. You guys found your dresses, but I haven't seen anything that I want."

"Well, what sort of thing are you looking for Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Something fresh and flowery; but not something a grandmother would wear. And I want a pink and black, pink and green, or pink black and green color combination," Sango replied.

Kagome and Ayame each took one of Sango's arms and turned her around. "You mean something like that?" they asked together.

"Ooooh!" Sango gasped as her eyes grew wide. She walked towards it slowly with her hands halfway extended, as if it would disappear like a dream. She stopped when she got right in front of it and just stared. Then, like a frog shooting out its tongue to catch an insect, her arms propelled forward and snatched her dream dress off the rack.

"Eeee-heehee!" she squealed as she skipped to the dressing room. Kagome and Ayame laughed as they followed after her.

"Come out and show us when you're ready," Ayame called to her.

Sango stepped out in a beautiful flower printed satin evening dress. It was a classic strapless gown with an elastic band insert at the back for support. It had a padded bust and a keyhole-style opening on the bust center. The bust was black; the skirt was white and went all the way down to the floor. The unique flower print was made of all the colors she wanted. The empire waist showed off her figure. The dress was finished with an incredibly fabulous fishtail hem and a concealed back zipper. It looked gorgeous on her and could obviously be used for more than just Homecoming. It was beautiful, light, fresh and stylish. It was also a little sexy.

"Wow, Sango! That's really beautiful; so different for this kind of occasion! It's really… light and oh! It's oh so pretty," Kagome said. "It looks great on you!"

"Yeah. Miroku won't be able to keep his hands off," Ayame said.

"That damn letch can't even do that now!" Sango growled. "But I'm glad you guys like it. I love it. It feels really nice. The flower print is pretty. Though this color is a little more like purple than pink, but… it's still great!" Sango said happily.

"Right! Now go take it off so we can get our accessories and then pay. Then we'll go eat and go home. And by the way, Miroku may already always be touching you, but now he'll be drooling as he does it too," Kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes as the other two laughed. Sango changed back and then they proceeded to do the rest of what Kagome had said they should do.

Author's Note: I don't know if things were described very well. Please use the following URL's that I'll put on my profile or message me to see them. Btw, Kikyo's dress will be described with the URL in the chapter of the dance.

Please R&R!


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** This chapter is quite descriptive, I think. Hope you don't mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Copeland's or Subway

Heal Me

**Chapter 13**

Thursday afternoon everyone was hanging out at Kagome's house. "Everyone" included Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, InuYasha and Kagome. They had just eaten their afterschool lunch and were watching TV in the den.

"Hey Kagome, we should get our nails done today," Sango said.

"Yeah, and we should make hair appointments for tomorrow. Shouldn't we? Or should we just do our own hair?" Ayame asked.

"I think we should do our own hair to save time and money. I have curling irons, rollers, hair products, and flat irons. So we're set. I know how I want my hair; what about you guys?" Kagome said.

"I think I have an idea," Ayame said. She and Kagome turned to Sango.

"I'm not really sure," Sango said." I was planning on wearing it up somehow… but not how I normally do."

"How about you braid it and then twist the braid into a bun in the back. Then you braid the bangs on one side of your face and pin it behind your ear or in that general area or whatever," Kagome suggested.

"Yeah Sango, that'd be really pretty. The braided up-do may look really nice with your dress," Ayame said. That twinge of jealousy for Kagome was coming back again. 'Jeez. First Kouga likes her and pays no attention to me. Then she looks perfect in the dress she finds. Now she's giving great fashion and hair tips. Doesn't she have any flaws?' Ayame raged mentally. 'But…she's my friend. I shouldn't be thinking such awful things. But still…I just wish she would have something bad happen to her. Just so I can know that not everything's perfect in her life.'

Of course Ayame hadn't known about Kagome being raped by Naraku. The only people that knew were the ones who were involved. Kagome hadn't told anyone else. But her jealousy will cause Kagome a little more pain than she deserved; not that she deserved much in the first place.

"So Ayame, how exactly did you plan to do your hair?" Kagome asked her.

Ayame flinched, feeling guilty 'She's always so nice,' she thought. "Um…either just straight… or I'll braid it so I can let it down with some waves to it. But I know I wanted to wear it down," she responded.

"Hm. Waved or straight? It would look nice either way…" Kagome said thoughtfully. "What do you think Sango?"

"I think you should straighten it since in your usual pigtails your hair is wavy. But, then again… if you braid it the waves would be tighter and there will be more of them. That could be really pretty, especially if you put it in several small braids instead of just one big one. Yeah, so you should use the small braids and let it down wavy," Sango nodded.

"Alright, I'll do that," Ayame said.

"Okay! How 'bout we ditch the guys and go to a nail place that allows walk-ins. But first we should plan Friday out with them. Since we're doing our hair ourselves, we have one less thing to worry about," Kagome said. "...Yeah, let's do that," she said to herself.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all went into the kitchen to find the boys trying fruitlessly to appease their bottomless pits.

"Guys, really? We just ate when we got here after school. It wasn't that long ago," Kagome said, shaking her head at the superabundance of food wrappers and chip bags littering her kitchen.

"We were hungry," InuYasha mumbled around a mouthful of sour cream and onion chips.

"Yeah, I see," Kagome muttered. "Well, clean up this mess so we can plan tomorrow out. After we do that, we girls are going to find a nail parlor type thing."

"Okay," the boys said as they set to work on cleaning up the junk yard they had created. After the mess was gone the girls joined them at the table.

"Alright," Sango started, "school gets out at 2:40. We girls and you guys go our separate ways. Or actually, we could go eat together! I doubt they'll provide more than snacks, if any food at all, at the dance. So after school we all go out to eat. Where should we go?

"Copeland's!" Kagome exclaimed. "I like that Western, New Orleans style food. It's good."

"Okay, Copeland's everyone?" Sango asked. Ayame stayed silent and the boys gave noncommittal grunts. "Come on you guys! We have to plan this now so everything works out and we get to the dance at a good time! Now is everyone good with Copeland's or not?" Sango said, losing her patience.

"Yeah, sure," everyone but Sango and Kagome said.

"Alright then. Copeland's it is. How far away is it Kagome? If it's too far we have to go someplace else. The dance begins at eight. Actually… since we'll have five hours and 20 minutes, it should be fine, unless it's in another city. So how far?"

"It's about 40 minutes away," Kagome said.

"Okay, that's good. So right after school we go to Copeland's. Then we're dropped off here and the boys go wherever they go to get ready," Sango said.

"Whose car are we taking to Copeland's?" Kouga asked.

"I can get my dad's Lexus. That'll fit all of us comfortably," InuYasha said.

"Good. Alright so then after we get home it's just a matter of getting ready," Sango said.

"Great, so that's settled. Now let's go get our nails done. InuYasha, you guys can stay here. Just don't make too much of a mess. Our parents are coming back here around seven," Kagome said.

"Alright," InuYasha responded.

"Okay, let's go," Kagome said to Sango and Ayame.

The girls had been driving around in Sango's car for a while before they found a good nail place that allowed walk-ins. When their turns came they got manicures and pedicures. Sango got gel nails and polish on her hands. Her fingernails were painted a pinkish purple with a black strip lining the tips. She also got light green designs that were just lines flaring out like long grass from the sides of her nails. On her toes she got the same thing, except no gel and the designs were only on her big toes.

Kagome got a lovely burgundy color for her polish and gel nails on her fingers. She didn't get designs on her hands, but on her big toes she got designs similar to Sango's. Instead the color was silver and she got little dots that were placed in lines between the solid ones.

Ayame got gel nails with a very light pink color. It was almost the same color as her natural nails, just the tiniest bit pinker. She got a silver strip on the tip of her nails, but no other designs. On her toes she got the same pink color with flower designs on her big toes; there was one big flower in the middle of each toenail. The petals of the flowers were silver, and they had tiny centers that were the same emerald green as her dress.

After they finished being pampered and their nails dried completely, they went to eat Subway and then went back to Kagome's place.

**Author's Note:** Ayame needs to chill. Gosh. She's so annoying when she gets like that. Now she's gonna go and cause a whole bunch a trouble. Jeez, I mean, just go sit down somewhere. Shut up.

And I know those restauraunts aren't Japanese... and they probably don't even have them in Japan. Or maybe they do... Or maybe they have Subway, I doubt thay have Copeland's. Oh, how I love Copeland's. So good(:

Don't you think it's interesting how it's "we girls" instead of "us girls". I didn't know you'd say it like that until 7th grade. So it's like '_Toys R Us' _It's supposed to be, as far as proper grammar goes, _'Toys R We'. _Well, I just thought that was kind of interesting. Anyway...

The dance is most likely going to be in the next chapter. Please R&R.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** The longest chapter so far. It was 8 pages in Word. You're welcome(: Lol, I kid you- I am kidding. No, but it really is the longest chapter. Heehee. I didn't have breakfast or any food yet today... It's like 10 AM SO I'M acting crazy... Hehheheheheh! Beat down bitches! "Bitch" is my favorite word right now. I declared it to be my word of the day while I was typing this chapter. You'll see why. I hope you see it my way anyway. If not, then I shall put an edited version of "Big Booty Bitches" at the end of this SUPER LONG chapter. Btw, it was edited by me, hanyou'sdoggieearslover (the song was edited- by me; heehee).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or "Big Booty Bitches"

Heal Me

**Chapter 14**

Ayame had just gotten home after they finished hanging out at Kagome's place. InuYasha and the boys had still been there.

Ayame sighed. 'Oh Kouga… he's so cute!' she thought. She smiled as she plopped down on the couch, imagining his striking crystal blue eyes and long black hair that was always kept in a neat, high ponytail.

"He's so beautiful!" she murmured to herself. "I'm glad he likes me now… So I guess I shouldn't be so jealous of Kagome. I'd probably just cause trouble, that wouldn't occur otherwise, over little things."

It was then that the doorbell rang and Ayame got up to answer it. She hesitated before putting her hand on the handle. "Wait. I'm home alone. Everyone who lives here has a key. So who would be at the door?" she asked herself quietly. She opened the door; she was surprised at the person she saw.

"Kikyo?"

"Yeah hi. You're one of… Higurashi's friends aren't you?" Kikyo demanded, cutting to the chase.

"Yeah… I am. Why? What are you here for?" Ayame asked. She knew that Kikyo and Kagome hated each other. It didn't make sense for Kikyo to be here. 'Wonder what she's up to. Hopefully she's not planning anything for Kagome. Or actually… hopefully… she is…' Ayame thought.

"Okay, so can I come in?" Kikyo asked.

"…Sure," Ayame said as she stepped to the side, letting the devil incarnate into her house. They walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay," Kikyo began, "I want to get back at that girl. She's always showed me up and gotten in the way of me being with InuYasha. So I want your help."

"What? Kagome and InuYasha were made for each other! And what makes you think I'd help you?" Ayame exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh my gosh," Kikyo said, rolling her eyes. "Look, I see how jealous you get of that girl. It's obvious. You have a couple of things against her, too. So… let's get back at her. I'm not going to try and break her and InuYasha apart since he doesn't seem to like me anyway. But… we can at least bother her for a whole day. I was thinking that day could be tomorrow," Kikyo said.

'What? Even she could see how Kagome's always been better than me. God! This is so fucking pathetic!' Ayame thought angrily. "Look, tomorrow is the day of the dance. It would be wrong to mess up Homecoming for her just because we're jealous. But… we could do it all day before the dance… So tell me what you had in mind," she said.

Kikyo began to tell Ayame what she had planned so far, a smirk on her face all the while.

The next morning Ayame and Kikyo got to the school extra early. Kikyo had found a way to get in and set up their traps before the principal and teachers showed up.

"Okay. So first we'll set up the bucket of shit outside her last period class," Kikyo said as the two of them headed in that direction. 'Finally, I'll be getting back at that stupid witch. But this… this is only the beginning," Kikyo thought nastily.

"There isn't actual shit in that bucket you have, is there?" Ayame asked getting worried. 'I don't want to go _that_ far.'

"No, don't be stupid! Like I would touch something's crap! God!" Kikyo exclaimed, disgusted. "This is some gross trash that I got from Onigumo's place. Apparently he likes science projects… and sex," she said as she stared down at the frog parts, condoms, and the other nasty gunk in the bucket. The condoms were used and full of semen from her "fun" times with Onigumo. Also from the times he'd had with other people, but this fact didn't bother Kikyo. She knew he wasn't all for her and she wasn't all for him, either. She was just glad there were enough of these used condoms for her to really get at Higurashi. She knew the girl was somewhat disgusted with sex. Kagome always said something negative during health class; Kikyo wondered why.

"Alright, here we are," Ayame said. She and Kikyo set up all of the traps and then went back to their homes. It was still early so they went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Kagome had finished breakfast at her home. She was about to leave for school when she remembered something.

"Oh! I didn't put lotion on!" the girl said as she ran up to her room and applied lotion. After she finished she raced back downstairs, nearly face-planting in the process. "Ack! I tripped. Oh, I'm going to be late!"

Kagome gathered all of her things again and ran most of the way to school. When she got there she was most of her friends sitting out front and talking.

"Hey guys," she said as she walked up to them. "Where are Kouga and Miroku?" she asked. Only Sango, Ayame, and InuYasha had been sitting outside.

"They're running late, Koi. How's it going?" InuYasha said as he lifted an arm for her. Kagome moved over to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. Kagome smiled.

"Everything's great," she said to him.

Unbeknownst to her, Ayame was boiling inside. 'Of course everything's great. She's Ka-Go-Me. Nothing bad ever goes on with her. God!' Ayame thought scowling. 'Well, that's gonna start to change today.'

Ayame and Kikyo had first period together, and they were talking before class officially started.

"Okay so… the first thing happens after first and before second period. Right Kikyo?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, Onigumo will meet us there… And we'll meet Higurashi," Kikyo replied.

Kouga and Miroku had shown up by then and noticed that Ayame was talking with Kikyo. They couldn't hear what they were saying, though. Everyone else was being too loud. Kouga told Miroku he was going to go over and see what they were talking about, but the teacher walked in right as he got up. He sat back down and he and Miroku shrugged it off, forgetting about it.

First period ended 40 minutes later and everyone was in the halls, making their way towards second. Kikyo and Ayame were discreet about walking together, but still made their way to the janitor's closet. They slipped inside without being noticed and turned to the disgusting guy that was standing there waiting for them. His hair was dark and shaggy, unkempt. He had tons of pimples on his forehead and his fingers were almost black with dirt. He smiled, exposing nasty yellow teeth.

"Ew. You sleep with this guy?" Ayame whispered to Kikyo.

"Yeah. Obviously, I do all the touching and there's no kissing," the girl replied.

Hearing them, Onigumo scowled. "Shut up! Do you want my help or not?" he shouted, releasing his foul breath into the air of the confined space. Kikyo and Ayame turned their heads, their noses scrunching up.

"Yes, so let's go. You have the soup, don't you?" Kikyo asked.

"Yup and it's piping hot, just like you asked," Onigumo replied.

"Okay."

The three left the closet and set out towards Ayame and Kagome's second period. Kagome was walking towards her class from the opposite direction, talking with InuYasha. Suddenly someone crashed into her, scalding hot soup spilling all over.

"Ow!" she screamed. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" Onigumo exclaimed, smirking. Kikyo and Ayame looked on with satisfaction as tears pooled in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome! You okay?" InuYasha exclaimed as the girl began to whimper.

"No! It's hot!" she cried.

InuYasha stepped closer to her. "Oh god! What the fuck is that smell?" he yelled, covering his nose.

"Oh it's fish guts and horse balls chowder; my grandma's secret recipe," Onigumo said in a preppy Hojo-fashion.

InuYasha growled. "Come on, Kagome. Let's tell the teacher what happened so we can go and get you cleaned up. I can lend you my gym clothes," he said to the crying girl.

"N-no, I can use my own clothes. But, yeah let's go tell her," Kagome replied. The soup burned her pretty badly and the skin on her stomach and neck were hurting. It had also gotten on the sensitive parts of her forearms, near the creases on the opposite side of her elbows.

Kikyo and Ayame secretly snickered and high-fived as Kagome and InuYasha walked off.

"Part one of 'Make Kagome Miserable Day' complete. She'll be uncomfortable for the rest of the day!" Ayame said.

"Yup. I'll see you later and we'll meet up for Part 2. Bye," Kikyo replied, walking off to her second period.

"See ya!" Ayame said, barely feeling guilty as she skipped into class.

A couple of periods later, Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome were in the same class. It was science and they were dissecting raw chicken.

"Hey Kagome…?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah?"

"How are your burns? I saw what happened two periods ago," Ayame said. After a while the girl had actually started to feel guilty. However, she had no intention of revoking the contract she made with the devil.

"I'm fine," Kagome said. "InuYasha took me to the nurse and she gave me some ointment and bandages. My neck and arms are totally fine now, but my belly is really sensitive. After we went to the nurse I rinsed off a bit and then changed in the locker rooms. So… I'm okay for now…" Kagome said.

"Yeah…" Ayame murmured.

"Okay, class! Now we grab our scalpels and cut the chicken on its thigh," the teacher instructed.

Kagome set to work on the assignment, cutting and recording, as Ayame slowly reached for her knife. The double-crossing girl hooked her foot under the bar near the bottom of her stool to give the illusion that she was going to scoot it forward. Then she purposely fell forward against the lab table. As she made her way down she held her knife near Kagome's hand, leaving a cut on the side of her index finger. The cut between the two joints in the middle of Kagome's finger began to bleed.

Kagome hissed in pain as she jumped up. "God, really? Another afflictive accident? How many more will there be today?" Kagome sorrowfully muttered to herself. Ayame stayed quiet, not looking at the girl as she rinsed her finger off in the sink at their lab table. On the other side of the room Kikyo smirked. She saw what happened and she felt gleeful as she watched the teacher walk over to Higurashi and give her a band aid.

'How many more "accidents", you ask? Hm… About two, I think,' Kikyo thought darkly to herself as her smirk increased in size.

The next period Kagome also had with Kikyo and Ayame. InuYasha was in this class, too. All three of them sat in their assigned seats. InuYasha and Kagome sat beside each other in the middle of the classroom. Ayame and Kikyo sat with each other in the far right corner in the back of the classroom.

The seats were attached to desks that you open to put you things into. Kagome opened her desk next to InuYasha, and was splattered with ketchup and mustard.

"Oh… my… gosh…" Kagome said slowly as she stood up. She wiped the condiments off of her face as InuYasha cursed about it being in his hair.

"Kagome… are you okay?" he asked when he finished ranting.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "This is really starting to piss me off!"

"Yeah… You think someone's doing all this on purpose?" he asked, getting suspicious as he eyed the band aid on her finger.

"I don't know," she snapped as she threw the tissue she was using to wipe her face away. InuYasha sat there in deep thought while Kikyo and Ayame high-fived each other again in the back. It seemed like the smirk on Kikyo's face was permanent at this point.

At the end of fifth period, everyone went out to their lockers and then to lunch. Kagome sat down with her friends at their table.

"Whoa Kagome," Sango said, "what happened? You smell and look like shit!"

"Gee thanks! Like I hadn't noticed!" the girl yelled.

"Sorry for asking then," Sango said, obviously offended.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry Sango. I'm just so pissed that shit keeps happening to me today. At this point, I think someone planned this out! But as far as putting all of today's events together, I'm not exactly sure where to start to look for the guilty party," Kagome said.

"Wow. Tell me all that happened," Sango said. As Kagome told her what happened, Sango began to stare at Ayame. She noticed that every time something happened, Ayame and Kikyo had been nearby. Sango wasn't stupid—she wasn't naïve either. She knew that Ayame was jealous of Kagome, and she knew that about Kikyo, too. She just never thought that Ayame would act out because of her jealousy—let alone do it with Kikyo. And she never thought that Ayame would ever hurt Kagome, one of her best friends, physically because of something like this. Throughout the time that Sango stared at her and Kagome told the story, Ayame kept her eyes on her food. She didn't converse and joke around as she usually did. All of this confirmed Sango's suspicions, but she didn't know what to do. They were both her friends. She decided that she would tell Kagome to try and stay clear of Ayame and Kikyo for the rest of the day until school ended. At the end of lunch she pulled Kagome to the side and told her what was on her mind. Kagome didn't show very much emotion after that, but she agreed nonetheless. The two girls then headed off to class.

It was the end of the day and Kagome was gathering her things. She was the first one to make it to the door of her last class since she was eager to leave. She paused when she looked out the glass on the door, seeing Kikyo and Ayame nearby outside.

'Hm… Maybe Sango's right," she thought. But she didn't think things totally through since someone pushed her from behind. She rolled and stepped through the door.

A split second later she was covered in disgusting, smelly trash. She screamed. InuYasha and Sango ran up to her to see what had happened.

"Kagome?" they screamed. They stopped then stepped around her as they s=took in the sight of her covered in frog legs and condoms.

"Ew!" Sango said. Everyone in the hall and the classroom began to laugh, except for InuYasha and Sango. Sango turned and spotted Ayame with Kikyo, whispering to each other and giving high-fives.

"Ayame!" Sango yelled as she stomped over to the girl. Kagome and InuYasha stopped trying to clean the mess and looked over them. So did everyone else in the area.

Ayame looked flustered and a little scared. "W-what Sango?"

Sango walked up to her and smacked her across the face. Then she did the same to Kikyo.

"How dare you bitches bother Kagome like this? How dare you betray her like this, Ayame?" Sango screamed, a fire kindling in her brown eyes.

"What are you talking about, Sango?" Ayame screamed back. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Yeah! Do you even any proof, dumbass?" Kikyo yelled.

"Yes I do! You forgot that I have TV Studio sixth period didn't you, Ayame? You forgot that I had partial access to the cameras in the school! I saw what you and Kikyo have done to our friend all day. How! FUCKING! Dare you!" Sango roared, slapping both bitches again. Kagome and InuYasha walked over to them.

"Are you serious? _You_ did all this to me? You sided with my… enemy? Why? Tell me the fuck why!" Kagome said angrily to Ayame.

"Because you're perfect! Your life is perfect! And nothing has ever happened to you! You got the guy I liked! You got the perfect dress with perfect body! And you know how to keep your looks up! You're perfect! You've never experienced pain and that's not fair!" Ayame screamed.

Everything was quiet for a moment. Then InuYasha started yelling.

"Are you fucking crazy? You have no idea-!" he started.

"No!" Kagome yelled, cutting him off. "How fucking dare you, bitch! You have no idea what kind of pain I've endured. I never told you or Sango, but I guess I should now so you can realize how much of a dumbass you are! You did all this because you were jealous! The most pain you've gone through is your parents' divorce. But you don't know a damn thing about what I went through! And I'll make sure you know. I'll make sure you realize how much of an idiot you are for doing this. Even if I hadn't experience what I did, you'd still be an immature, back-stabbing bitch! And I'll teach you a lesson later. For now though," Kagome said she turned to Kikyo, "it's your turn." Kikyo's eyes widened and she ran. Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Ayame all followed her to the sidewalk across the street.

"You bitch!" Kagome screamed as she tackled Kikyo to the ground.

"I. Fucking. Hate. Your. Guts. BITCH!" Kagome yelled as she began to beat the girl down. She continued to scream and kick and scratch and punch and Kikyo tried unsuccessfully to get away. After a little while, Sango and InuYasha pulled her away. Tears ran down her face as the anger faded, replaced by the pain that she had experienced four years prior. They went back to the school, collected the rest of their group and their belongings, and then set out for Kagome's home.

**Author's Note:  "Big Booty Bitches" hanyou'sdoggieearslover version: **

I hate back-stabbing bitches

Ba-back stabbing bitches. Haah!

Back stabbing bitches, ba-back stabbing bitches

I hate back-stabbing bitches

Ba-back stabbing bitches. Haah!

Back stabbing bitches, ba-back stabbing bitches! Haah!

There's my version. Lol. I'll post a link for the video of the original if you like. It's not dirty, just some weird guy that sang about liking big booty bitches while looking like he just got out of church. Anyway, I'll find it and post a link on my profile. If you want. Actually maybe I won't. Sorry for being inapro-pro! Let me know what you think about the songs and the chapter. I'm working on the next one and the dance will not be in it most likely. I'm really sorry but I promise, it's coming up soon! Please R&R

P.S.- I hope I didnt offend anybody


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Another very long chapter... I'm sorry I'm taking so long to get to the dance but that will be up here soon. Also, thnx to those who reviewed or favorited me and my story... or put me on Author Alert or put Heal Me on Story Alert. Sorry if there are any errors. I know I messed up quite a bit on the last chapter. I read through this one though, so I think it's okay for the most part...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 15**

They arrived at Kagome's place and pulled into the driveway; but they just sat there in the car. Kouga and Miroku were the first ones to get out, not being able to take the tension anymore. InuYasha and Sango were next, but not for the same reason as the two before them. InuYasha was beyond pissed. He knew what happened to Kagome back then and couldn't believe that her own friend would bother her just because she was fucking jealous! Kagome went through enough pain and suffering! And that dumb ass bitch in the car with her made things worse! InuYasha's eyes bled red and his chest rumbled with the growl that he was emitting.

"InuYasha?" Sango asked, catching the attention of Kouga and Miroku. "InuYasha… are you okay?" Sango asked. She was getting really scared and worried now. "What's going on with him?"

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and pulled her over to where he and Kouga had been standing.

"How. Dare. She. Harm. My. MATE!" InuYasha roared. Kagome wasn't the only one who was remembering the events from four years ago. InuYasha's blood boiled. He launched himself over to a nearby tree and anchored his claws in the ground with the roots. He knew he was losing control. He also knew that he couldn't do to Ayame what he had done to… to… He couldn't even think the name. It would surely make him go on a full-blown rampage. Although he kept it from the fore-front of his mind, he was still thinking it. It was there in the back of his mind and he felt his fangs and claws elongate. He growled and thrashed, trying to keep control.

"Fucking bitch!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He turned his head toward the car again and everyone, except Kagome, gasped at the sight of his face. The blood red sclera and ice blue irises and pupils struck fear in their hearts. The jagged markings across his cheeks shocked them.

"H-he became a full demon? H-how… how is this possible?" Kouga exclaimed.

Just then a big Jeep pulled up and next to the Lexus in the driveway. A beautiful woman jumped out followed by a man with silver hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"InuYasha!" Izayoi yelled as she began to run over to her son.

"No! Don't go near him. The only one who can calm him is his mate and he will harm anyone else. He must know this and be at least partially aware since he's trying to restrain himself," InuTaisho explained. Sora and Akira also stepped out of the car. They noticed Kagome was still sitting in the other one and got her to come out.

"You have to go help InuYasha!" her mother said urgently. Kagome ran over to him and knelt beside him. InuYasha's chest vibrated, but the sound wasn't threatening.

"Mate," he growled softly.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, "I'm here. And…I'm okay." She wasn't exactly afraid of him, but at the same time she wasn't sure she was safe. Somehow, he seemed to sense that.

InuYasha unhooked his claws from the ground and moved over to Kagome.

"Mate… no fear. Will not harm mate," InuYasha said in her ear, his voice gravelly and deeper than usual. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her behind her ear. He pulled her close and she curled herself into a ball in his lap. She placed a hand on his face.

"InuYasha… you have to change back, okay? You're scaring our friends and we need everyone to calm down so I can get everything off my chest. You also need to do this soon, alright Koinu?" Kagome said softly. InuYasha growled; he bit down softly on her shoulder. Being the male, he held the dominant position. When Kagome said this to him, even though she was just trying to calm him, he felt as though his female was defying his authority and threatening his placement. She needed to be dominated again. So when she felt his fangs on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, Kagome remained calm. She understood what he was doing and that she needed to submit. InuYasha let go of her, leaving small indentations in her skin from his fangs; he hadn't broken the skin. He stared at her intently. Again, she understood. She bared her neck to him, another sign of submission. InuYasha growled in approval and rewarded her with a lick on her neck where his fangs just were.

Kagome giggled. "Okay InuYasha… please?" she asked so they didn't have to repeat what just happened. She kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his ears. She also left a peck on his lips. She did this hoping that he would change back. After a few minutes more of rubbing his ears and hearing him purr—or in this case growl softly—Kagome finally got her Koinu to change back.

"K-kagome?" InuYasha asked as he reverted back to his normal self. "Sorry I flipped out. I was just mad because of what happened and what she did to make it worse!" InuYasha said and began growling again. When he caught sight of Ayame, their eyes met. She looked angry and pathetic. She became scared and even more pathetic when InuYasha growled at her, his eyes flashing red. InuYasha stood up, pulling Kagome with him. Everyone then relaxed and went inside, only for tension to build again. Kagome, InuYasha, and Sango filled everyone else in on Ayame and Kikyo's actions regarding Kagome that day. Souta had already been home so he was included. Sora and Izayoi seemed upset; InuTaisho and Akira became angry and protective. After all of this was done with, Kagome stood up.

"Okay. Kouga and Miroku—get away from Ayame. Go sit with everyone else over there," Kagome said coldly, pointing at the opposite side if the den from where Ayame was. The two boys quickly complied, terrified at the look in her eyes.

Ayame looked up and watched Kouga leave her alone. Her head fell again. 'Why was it so easy for him to leave me? Again, I'm distanced from Kouga because of **_Kagome_**.' She snapped her head up and met Kagome's glare with one of her own. "You won't ever just let me have him will you, Kagome?" Ayame quipped.

"Oh shut the fuck up! Way to make things all about you for no good reason once again. I applaud you!" Kagome yelled sarcastically, clapping her hands. She was beyond pissed and everybody knew it. "Now… I'm going to let you know how much of a horrible, dumbass bitch you are. You think my life is perfect? You think I've never experienced pain or suffering? You're dead wrong bitch! Are you listening to me? Because this is important!" Kagome said.

"I'm listening," Ayame said rudely like a child that didn't think they deserved punishment. She rolled her eyes.

Kagome glared at her for a little bit. Her palms itched; she wanted so badly to slap this bitch across the face. "Good," she said. "When I was 13, I was raped by my uncle." Kagome stated. She paused, not saying anything else for a bit.

Ayame's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "W-w-wha…" she stuttered.

"Yeah. I was raped by a man that I trusted and loved. My own uncle… I was kid… He violated me. He scarred me and InuYasha and our whole family for life. When he and I were officially alone he punched me in the stomach to get me down. Then he grabbed my hair and dragged me to this very room," Kagome said with cloudy eyes as she turned and stared at the spot where it had all gone down. "I tried to get away but he just pulled me back and slapped me in the face. I kicked him in his privates in an attempt to slow him down… but it just made him angrier. So he made it faster and more painful. He tore my clothes off of me and though I fought him, I couldn't stop him or get away. After he stripped me he pinned me down and positioned himself over me." At this point tears were pouring down Sora's and Izayoi's cheeks. Tears only pooled in the eyes of Sango, Kagome, and Ayame.

"After he pinned me down and got comfortable…" InuYasha came up behind Kagome and hugged her as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "After he got comfortable… he pushed himself inside of me as violently as possible." InuYasha gasped, flinching as his heart wrenched. "The pain was horrible and it was everywhere: my scalp, my face, everyplace that he scratched me when he removed my clothes… my… vagina… and my heart. The pain had quickly become unbearable and I passed out almost immediately. But not before I heard his sick, twisted laughter. He enjoyed himself as he ruined the aspect of…sex… for me. Just like you enjoyed yourself with Kikyo as you ruined the day of the Homecoming Dance for me." Kagome finished quietly, her tears flowing freely now.

Ayame looked mortified. "K-kagome… I… I had no idea…"

"I know you didn't!" Kagome snapped. "I didn't want to tell you before and I'm glad I hadn't. You probably would've gone off and told Kikyo so you to could make me doleful together—torture me together!"

"No! If I had known I would've never done this!" Ayame cried.

Kagome scoffed. "You shouldn't have done it anyway! I said it before and I'll say it again: You're an immature, back-stabbing bitch for doing this!" Kagome yelled as she pulled away from InuYasha to slap Ayame in the face.

"Ah!" Ayame cried out as her head snapped to the side, more tears leaking from her eyes.

All was quiet for a long while. Then Sango jumped up and ran over to Kagome. The two embraced each other, Sango's form racking with sobs.

"Oh Kagome! Oooh Kagome!" she cried. "I… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that happened to you! I-I wish… I wish…" Sango didn't finish as she began screaming and crying. Kagome began to cry as well, holding on to her dear friend tightly.

InuYasha went to sit down with Kouga and Miroku, who both seemed very shocked and saddened by this new information. Kouga's forehead was pinched up in woe as he stared at Kagome and Sango rocking each other back and forth. Miroku just stared at the ground morosely with his head down, his hands on his knees.

InuYasha covered his face as he shuddered, trying to keep in the tears that he hadn't let fall years ago. Kagome noticed this and walked away from Sango to go comfort him. Sango walked over to Miroku and let him wrap his arms around her and pull her into his lap.

InuYasha jumped when he felt arms wrap around him and a hand smoothing his hair. 'Kagome is comforting me? No… this is wrong. She's the one who went through such a horrible time. I should… help **_her_**,' InuYasha thought to himself. He sat up straight and pulled Kagome into his lap, her arms still encircling him. He buried his nose in her shoulder and pulled her closer. The pressure on his eyes and heart from keeping the tears in built up even more, continuing to increase. Kagome ran a hand across his cheek and whispered to him, "This time it's my turn to heal you. Let it out, Koinu. It's not healthy to keep it in."

That's when the dam broke.

InuYasha let the tears fall, a bark of despair escaping him as he did so. His shoulders shook as he relieved himself of his own pain, rocking Kagome and himself back and forth as he did so. Kagome cried with him as she continued to stroke his face and hair.

InuYasha's and Kagome's mothers latched onto their husbands as they watched their children help each other with their pain. Souta was quiet after learning everything that had happened to his sister. He had been told she was raped by Naraku when he was old enough, but this was the first time he heard the whole story.

Kouga turned his gaze from the two and locked it on Ayame. 'How… why would she do this to our Kagome? Why…? How could she?' he thought sorrowfully, pain welling up in his chest.

Ayame looked up and Kouga's gaze locked with hers. She could see the hurt, disbelief, and disappointment in his eyes. It broke her heart.

'Great… Now I have officially lost him. Only now when I can finally admit to myself that it was never Kagome's fault… but that it was all mine.' Ayame silently brooded.

After another five minutes, all of the tears dried and the sniffling began to subside.

"Okay," Kagome said. "We need to cheer up… and get ready for Homecoming. We can't let this night be ruined. But…" she turned to Ayame, "you need to leave."

Ayame's eyes widened. Kagome had always been the forgiving type, but she guessed that she went too far. A person can only take so much before forgiveness becomes difficult to achieve. Ayame understood. She got up. "I… I'm so sorry, Kagome. I hope that… someday we can… move past this. You really are a great person. I'm sorry I did this to us. And I'm sorry to everyone else, too. I guess… I'll see you guys at Homecoming," Ayame said quietly and then headed for the door. She turned back once to glance at Kouga, and then left.

**Author's Note:** I have no idea why fanfiction won't let me put exclamation points after question marks. Certain things aren't as expressive as I wanted them to be because of that. Anyway... Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** This is still Friday... and is the longest Friday in history of the world! The chapter of the dance begins next and will be in two or more parts. The next chapter is about Preparation and will be up after I finish typing it. Antyway(I meant to type it that way)... let us proceed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own zah gorgeous, beautiful, lovely InuYasha!

Heal Me

**Chapter 16**

Kouga had left soon after Ayame did, declining the offer for him to join the rest of them at Copeland's. He promised them that he'd be at Homecoming, and then he left to find Ayame.

He found her after a while. She was almost a third of the way to her home when he did.

"Ayame!" he called to her when he found her.

"Kouga?" she turned in his direction when she heard her name. She couldn't believe he actually even considered coming after her; she was glad he did nonetheless.

"Hey," he said as he finally reached her. "Let's go to the park."

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all enjoying themselves at Copeland's. They only ordered one appetizer because they ordered their entrees at the same time.

"How do you think Kouga and Ayame are doing?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry about them. We'll have fun here…and we'll see them later." Sango said. She noticed that Kagome was quiet. "Kagome, are you okay?"

'No! No more… I told Ayame she was making everything about her, but I acted…' Kagome sighed. 'I could've lightened up a bit. But still her betrayal…it was pointless! Gosh, that's what pissed me off! She went behind my back and it ended up being for nothing!' Kagome thought. She looked up. "I'm fine Sango, don't worry about me. I've been in the spotlight enough for one day," Kagome said aloud. She turned back to the appetizer when Sango nodded.

Still Sango worried—the boys did, too. Would this ruin their friendship and break up their group forever? Or will Kagome and Ayame get over this? Suddenly their server walked up with their food on a tray.

"Here you are you guys. Enjoy," he said as he distributed their plates.

"Thanks," InuYasha and Miroku replied. The waiter nodded and soon walked away.

"You know… I feel kind of bad that Kouga and Ayame aren't here. We were supposed to come altogether," Sango said.

"Yeah well, Ayame was supposed to be a good, loyal friend. That didn't go how it should've, either!" InuYasha said hotly. Kagome sighed.

"I think Ayame has been…bullied enough. Let's just relax and enjoy. Hopefully she and Kouga got something to eat," Kagome said.

Kouga and Ayame sat down on a park bench. Things were quiet for a little while. Then Kouga spoke up.

"Why did you do it?" he asked quietly.

"I…" Ayame started sadly before her eyes flashed with anger. "I was jealous! There, I said it!"

Kouga shook his head. "But what was there to be jealous of? And why are you so angry? I don't understand why you nearly tore our group apart over something as petty as this! I don't get it! I never once thought that you would do something like this, Ayame. You always seemed so nice! Why would you betray Kagome like this?" Kouga exclaimed, not understanding the feeling in his chest.

Ayame looked as if she was about to cry. "Why does it seem like you'll always pay more attention to Kagome? She's the one that—"

"What? Why the hell do things always go back to that, Ayame? 'I've always favored Kagome over you'—that's how you always make things seem!" Kouga continued to shout as Ayame flinched. He was extremely frustrated. "I just want to know why _**you acted the way you did!**_"

"Because Kagome always seemed better and I am jealous! If Kagome isn't more important, then prove it! Your words aren't enough! And… Kagome had said that I was making everything about me! What about her? Wasn't she doing the same?" Ayame shouted, enraged.

"Yes! But only because you drove her to that point!" Kouga yelled, jumping up and getting in her face. "You and Kikyo attacked her all day! You say it was because she never experienced pain, but she actually did. So what if you hadn't known? You shouldn't have betrayed her like that. Yes, she was a little over the top and a bit dramatic. But you have to see that it was only in reasonable reaction to you!"

Ayame's head fell, her bangs covering her eyes. 'He didn't respond as far as his feelings for me… I hear what he's saying, but what am I to him compared to Kagome?' she thought.

"Look Ayame," Kouga sighed exasperated, "I thought I made it clear a long time ago that I don't like Kagome anymore. When was the last time I pursued her, huh?" He received no answer. "Exactly. I've liked you for some time now. That's why I asked you to Homecoming. If I wanted Kagome still, I would've chased after her like I had back then when I liked her. Got it?" he said.

Ayame nodded as her heart swelled up. "Sorry Kouga," she whispered breathlessly. 'He cares for me…' she thought, shocked.

He sighed. "Look. I just want all this dramatic shit to end. Okay?"

"Yeah," Ayame whispered.

"Okay, good. Now let's go get something to eat, and then call up the others. Okay?"

"Yeah…okay," Ayame answered with a smile on her face.

Kouga and Ayame went to eat at WacDonald's. It wasn't anything like the flavorful New Orleans style food, but it was food… in a way. After they threw their trash away and sat back down, they called Miroku's cell.

"Hello?" the monk answered.

"Hey, Miroku! How are you guys over there?" Kouga asked.

"Hey! We're good. How are you and Ayame?"

Kouga turned to look at her and smiled. "We're good."

"Great! That's good. Hey so, we're about to leave the restaurant and head back. Will you meet us at InuYasha's place?"

"Alright. What about Ayame?" Kouga asked. Ayame looked up and stared at him curiously. He winked at her and smiled. She blinked at him, and then smiled back.

"Hold on, I'm going to hand Kagome the phone. Put Ayame on," Miroku said.

"Okay," Kouga replied. He handed Ayame the phone.

"Hello?" Ayame asked as she put it to her ear.

"Hey Ayame. Look, we all know things are tense between us right now but it wouldn't be fair to let you miss out on more things that were meant for all of us on this night. When you and Kouga are done wherever you are, come to my house so we can prepare together like we planned. You wouldn't be able to get ready alone anyway since all of our dresses and accessories are at my house. Come over and let's get ready for tonight together," Kagome said.

Ayame hadn't expected this. "O-okay Kagome. Thanks, I'll see you guys then."

"Good. See you in a bit," Kagome said, and then hung up.

Ayame sighed and looked at Kouga. She smiled when she realized he had been staring at her, looking worried.

"Come on, Kouga. Let's go get ready for Homecoming."

**Author's Note:** read and review please(:


	18. Chapter 17: The Dance Part 1

**Author's Note:** Here is the Preparation chapter I spoke of(: Thank you reviewers and people who favorited and use the alerts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Orange Crush...

Heal Me

**Chapter 17—The Dance Part 1**

When Sango and Kagome were dropped off at the Higurashi's place, Ayame arrived at the same time. She walked up to the two at the door.

"Hey you guys," Ayame said conscience-stricken.

"Hey," Sango said. Kagome just looked at her.

"Um… yeah, I guess I wouldn't have been able to prepare. I had forgotten that we left our things here. Thanks for letting me come, Kagome. That's very big of you and I appreciate it," Ayame said, almost humble in a way. She acted like a child in an awful way, but the very person she double-crossed invited her to be with them anyway.

"Yeah, well… we needed to start acting like mature adults. I'll be honest and say that I'm still pretty mad at you… but I think we should start to move on. There's no reason or excuse for holding grudges," Kagome said quietly in a civilized manner.

"I agree," Ayame nodded. Sango smiled, happy that her friends were already making up.

Kagome smacked her hands together. "Okay! Let's go in and make ourselves sexy! The guys won't be able to resist!" Kagome exclaimed as she winked, her mood pulling a 180.

"Yeah!" Sango and Ayame exclaimed together. All three of the girls laughed as they made their way inside to pretty themselves up.

At InuYasha's place the guys were sitting in the living room, watching TV as they sipped at their sodas. They didn't have to get ready right away like the girls. They still had a little over two hours until the dance. All they had to do was shower and then change into their suits.

"Hey…" InuYasha said, trying to grab the attention of the other two. He failed, and then scowled since it didn't work. "Hey!" he yelled.

Miroku and Kouga jumped. "What the fuck are you yelling for, mutt face?" Kouga yelled.

"Yeah, what's wrong InuYasha? Miroku asked.

"I was wondering… How do you think the girls are holding up?" InuYasha asked. Kouga turned to Miroku, having no idea himself.

"Hm… Judging by how reasonable Kagome was at the restaurant, I'd say they are getting along quite well," Miroku answered.

InuYasha nodded and took another swig from his can of Orange Crush. "Hm," he murmured.

"Hey…how about we start getting ready in an hour," Kouga said, adjusting himself on the couch. "Where did we put those flower things that we got for the girls?"

"The corsages, dumbass?" InuYasha said dryly. "They're in the fridge."

"…" Kouga and Miroku exchanged confused glances.

"Why the fuck are they in the fridge, _**dumbass**_?" Kouga asked after a few moments, annoyed.

"I don't know! Don't they keep flowers in a cool, wet environment at the shops?" Miroku and Kouga shrugged; InuYasha sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well they were when I went to buy mine for Kagome. And didn't we all go to the same place to buy the corsages?" InuYasha said. The other two were silent again.

"Oh yeah, we did!" Miroku said, finally recalling when they went to the tiny floral shop at the town center.

InuYasha rolled his eyes again. "Okay, well now we only have about 50 minutes. Get ready to clean up," he told them.

"Ah! Where did I put my concealer?" Sango shrieked as she nearly turned Kagome's room upside down looking for it.

"Um… Sango…" Kagome started.

Sango continued to look but still answered. "What?"

"You don't need concealer. Your skin is like perfect. None of us need concealer or foundation or anything like that. Now relax and come blow dry your hair. We only have a few hours left and we still have to finish all of our hair and make-up, and then get dressed! Stop wasting time!" Kagome exclaimed. Ayame laughed, listening to them as she brushed her hair out.

"Okay, my hair is completely dry. Now I have to flat-iron it and then curl it. By the way, I decided that I was going to do a combination of straight and wavy. I'll use Kagome's curling rod to make curls so they'll be tight…so technically my hair will be a little more than wavy. I'll comb it out after I curl it, though… so it won't be too tight. But I'm going to leave my bangs straight and pin them back. Or should I make my bangs wavy, but less wavy than the rest of my hair? They would look the way my hair usually does," Ayame said.

"Do it that way," Kagome said. "Make your bangs a little wavy."

"But make sure they're less wavy than the rest of your hair," Sango added as she picked up the brush and blow dryer. "But technically only your bangs would be wavy because the rest would be curly… even if you fluff it out. And you should only fluff and tease because to comb it outright would mess it up."

"Right," Ayame nodded.

Sango combed out her hair with a small tooth comb to smooth it out. Then she went over to Kagome and put her hair up in a bun. Kagome left the hair around her face down so that she could help Sango with her intricate hairstyle. She would curl her hair when Ayame finished.

"Hey Sango, pass me the brush right there," Kagome said. Sango handed her the brush. "Thanks. Oh, can you give me the small rubber bands, too?" Sango handed her a bunch of tiny rubber bands. "I only needed one, Sango," Kagome laughed as she looked at the handful of hair ties Sango gave her.

Sango shrugged. "You'll have a bunch in case they break the first couple of times."

"But I didn't need so many… even if they did break," Kagome laughed. Sango just shrugged again as Kagome began to brush her hair back, collecting it in her fist after each stroke. When she finished brushing it all she tried tying it in a ponytail. The rubber band snapped.

"Ow!" Kagome shrieked.

Sango smirked. "Told ya."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and Sango saw it since they were in front of the mirror in Kagome's bathroom. Sango laughed. Kagome tried again, this time succeeding in tying back Sango's thick hair in the tiny band. She then proceeded to braid the hair that was hanging from the rubber hair tie. After she braided it, Kagome twisted Sango's hair into a bun and then pinned it into place. When she finished there she took the small-tooth comb and parted Sango's bangs on the right side of her face.

"Okay, is this enough for your braid?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, that's perfect."

"Okay. Thanks for doing my bun," Kagome said.

"And thanks for doing mine," Sango smiled.

Kagome smiled back and then turned to Ayame. "Need any help?" she asked her redheaded companion.

"No I'm good. All I have to do is comb out the front, pick at the back, and then pin the bangs back. Then after that we get dressed. Oh, I'm so excited! Oh here, the curling rod is still hot," Ayame said as she got up and moved out of the way so Kagome could have access to the iron. Ayame watched Sango braid her bangs as she teased and pinned her hair.

"Ouch!" Kagome whispered as she brought her burnt finger to her lips. She scorched it a bit when she went to grab her iron. She rolled her eyes and pouted when she heard the other two whisper, "Such a klutz."

"Wow Sango, your hair is beautiful!" Ayame exclaimed. Kagome turned to look and voiced her agreement. Her friend looked stunning.

After the girls finished their hair, they put all the combs, brushes, and irons away and pulled out the make-up.

"Ack! Guys we only have about 40 minutes! Well I guess that's okay since we got most of the hard stuff out of the way. Now all we have to do is our make-up, then we have to dress and accessorize." Kagome said.

"Yeah," Sango and Ayame replied.

The girls set to work on adding eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip coloring. None of them needed mascara because they all had long, thick, dark and beautiful eyelashes. They didn't really need any make-up at all, but they dolled themselves up for the occasion. Ayame wore a light green eye shadow and then used a glitter stick to surround her eyes in silver sparkles. She lightly traced her eyes with liquid eye liner, and then reached for her pink lip butter. She smoothed it over her small, plump lips and then rubbed it in. After she finished she grabbed a plastic bag that she kept her new jewelry in. She took it out and untangled the necklace and earrings. After she set them down she sat and watched Sango and Kagome apply their make-up.

Sango applied her eyeliner a little more thickly than Ayame had. Then she applied dark pink eye shadow to her delicate eyelids. When she finished with that she added light green and golden glitter. She then painted her lips with creamy, red lipstick and topped it with clear gloss for shine. She rubbed her lips together as she cleaned up the excess shadow and washed her hands. Ayame followed her example and then they both sat down and watched Kagome.

Kagome applied black eyeliner like Ayame and Sango. Then she put on a very, very dark red eye shadow, making her eyes look smoky. When she cleaned that up she grabbed the silver and black glitter and adorned the area around her eyes with them. Then she grabbed a tube of sexy, dark maroon lipstick and smoothed it over her pale pink lips. She rubs her lips together and then blotted off the excess, left with a sensually thick and glossy coat. She sighed and stood up, facing her friends.

"Gosh it took forever for all three of us to get this done! The price of beauty, right?" she asked them with a smile. Sango and Ayame giggled.

"Wow Kagome! You are really going to set the place on fire when you step through the door. You look smokin' hot! InuYasha's going to have a raging, aching…problem with his _**Little InuYasha**_," Sango said with a wink. Kagome blushed as Ayame agreed.

"Haha!" Kagome laughed. "You guys look amazing, too! Ayame, you're make-up's so light and pretty. You're going to look beautiful. And you, Sango! All of your colors are blended perfectly and you are beautiful! God, Miroku's going to be beside himself unable to control his steamy lust!" Kagome said, paying Sango back for her comment about InuYasha's… forbidden zone.

Ayame bust out laughing at the look on Sango's face. She looked constipated with the mixture of embarrassment, anger, and annoyance on her face. It was hilarious. Ayame all but rolled on the floor laughing. Kagome joined her in her laughter as Sango scowled, making her expression even funnier.

"Okay you guys, that's enough!" Sango exclaimed with a smile. 'Damn them!' she thought. 'It's contagious.'

"Hey," Ayame said, her laughter ceasing, "how come you didn't say anything about Kouga getting horny or whatever?"

"Because Kouga won't show it the way the other two will. He's not as much of a pervert and will show it in another way. InuYasha's not much of a pervert either, but he has like no self-control… Kouga will only stand there like an idiot with his eyes wide and mouth wide open," Sango said a matter-of-factly. Kagome chuckled lightly as Ayame nodded.

"Yeah that's probably true…" Ayame said thoughtfully.

The girls then skipped downstairs to grab a snack before they dressed. Sora and Izayoi gushed at the sight of them, squealing about how beautiful they were. Also about how they couldn't wait to see them fully dressed and sparkling in their jewelry.

At InuYasha's place the guys were dressed in their suits and shoes with corsages in hand. All of the boys had black suits on and received compliments from InuTaisho, Akira, and Sesshoumaru. InuYasha's shirt was red and he had on a black tie. Miroku had a purple shirt with a striped, black and purple tie. Kouga had on a black shirt with a tie the same ice blue color as his eyes. They all had on black dress shoes and looked extremely sexy. InuYasha had brushed his wild hair so that it was smooth, shiny, and neat; he left it down in its usual style, though. Miroku's hair was in its usual rattail at the nape of his neck. Kouga exchanged his usual high ponytail for a low one, tied at the neck like Miroku's. He had also brushed his hair until smooth, although it was pretty much always perfectly tame.

Each boy simultaneously popped two mints in their mouths, straightened their ties and ran a hand over their hair. It was a very comical, but sexy scene. They walked to the front door and InuYasha reached for the doorknob, a steamy smirk on his face.

"Alright you guys. Let's go get our girls."

**Author's Note:** Please R&R


	19. Chapter 18: The Dance Part 2

**Author's Note:** Hi ppls! Thanks for reviews, favorites, and all that great stuff! Sorry I took so long. The power was out here for about 2 days... because of thunderstorms... anyway... No dance yet. Sorry but it's getting close! Also... I am going back home tomorrow. I've been with my dad for the past month or so and I have A LOT of free time here. I'm talking sleeping all day, no interruptions, barely any friends... so yeah. When I go home I'm not sure if uploads will be as frequent. Maybe, I'm not promising/saying anything 'cause I really have no idea. I'm not going back until evening tomorrow so if I finish something I'll do my best to post it. Hope I don't disappoint anyone; sorry if I do. Oh and sorry for any mess ups, I didnt feel like reading over it. I checked all spelling errors I think; if anything there will only be usage errors or just plain ol' careless mistakes...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 18- The Dance Part 2**

The girls were just cleaning up after their snack when the doorbell rang. They stopped what they were doing, looked around at each other, and then ran to the den where Sora and Izayoi were getting up.

"Do you think that's the guys?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Most likely," Sora said while patting her daughter on the face as she and Izayoi passed her. Kagome turned to Sango and Ayame who were wearing the same wide-eyed expression as her.

"We're not ready! We can't let them see us like this! In bath robes! Let's go!" Kagome screamed as she ran up the stairs, Sango and Ayame hot on her heels. Sora, Izayoi, and the boys laughed as they stood at the door. They had heard Kagome's exclamation. Sora peeked around the corner to see if the girls were gone. They were.

"Okay boys, come right in," she said as she smiled and closed the door behind them. "And might I add that you boys look exceptionally handsome. The girls will be speechless! You're gorgeous!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thank you Aunty Sora," InuYasha answered with a dashing smile. He wrapped one arm around his mother and one around Kagome's and gave their small waists a squeeze. Each woman gave him a kiss on the cheek at the same time. InuYasha smiled and went to sit down in the den, comfortable in his other home. Miroku and Kouga each raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Hello," Kouga and Miroku said to the two women together. "Thank you for the compliments," they smiled. After this everyone went to join InuYasha in the den.

Upstairs the girls had relaxed and were finishing up their preparation.

"Can somebody zip me up, please?" Sango asked.

"I'll do it," Ayame said and proceeded to zip up the barely noticeable zipper on the back of her friend's dress.

"Thanks. How come I'm the only one whose dress has a zipper? I mean, it's not that big a deal but it's kind of weird that I'm the only one," Sango said.

"Yeah… But that doesn't matter. The zipper thing doesn't matter! When we go downstairs, finally clad in our gōjasu dresses and sparkling jewelry, we're going to blow our boys' minds! That's all that matters! So let's finish up," Ayame declared happily. Kagome and Sango laughed as they all prepared to put on their jewelry.

"Gosh… Kagome your dress is so hot on you!" Sango whined.

"Are you going lesbo on me, Sango? Not that there's anything wrong with that…unless it's me you're after," Kagome teased.

"Oh, shut up! I give you a compliment and you make fun of me! If this is the thanks I get then I'll keep my praise to myself! Hmph!" Sango exclaimed.

All of the girls laughed as they finished with their jewelry and made last minute check overs.

"All right girls! It's eight o'clock and the dance should have officially started! Let's go downstairs and greet our boys!" Sango yelled happily.

Downstairs in the den everyone had been making idle chatter for the time that the girls were upstairs. It was when Izayoi decided to make things interesting and tell embarrassing stories about InuYasha as a kid that the girls came down.

"Thank God!" InuYasha muttered under his breath when he heard the clacking of heels against the wooden steps. Everyone else followed him once again as he walked over to the area at the bottom of the stairs. The girls decided that they would go down one at a time, leaving space in between. They did it this way so that they could take in each of their dates' reactions fairly well. Ayame had decided to go down first.

Kouga's breath left his lungs in a loud huff when Ayame came into sight. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she and her glittery decoration shone in the light. "Wow," he whispered breathlessly as she walked up in front of him, a timid smile on her face. He took in the beautiful waves and curls in her hair and her pretty make-up. His eyes lingered a while on her lips. Kouga looked down to her neck where there was a silver necklace formed by clusters of tiny flowers. He looked up briefly at the dangling earrings that matched, and then down to her dress. Kouga ran his eyes down her body until they landed on the black, four inch heels that she wore and exposed her beautifully nurtured nails. He wondered briefly if her fingers matched as he reached for her hand to see. After he confirmed for himself that they did go together, he looked up unto her crystal green eyes.

"Ayame… You…you look…" Kouga sighed, unable to form coherent words. He pulled her in for a hug and then whispered in her ear. "You look…amazing."

Ayame blushed. "T-thank you Kouga," she whispered back as her smile widened. Kouga was suddenly snapped out of his trance when a bright flash obscured his vision. The two looked up to see Kagome's and InuYasha's moms grinning with cameras in hand.

"You look beautiful!" Sora said. Ayame thanked her, and then the doorbell chimed. "Oh! Kagome, Sango, don't come down just yet. I'll tell you when you can but I have to let the others in!" she called up to the girls that were unilluminated at the top of the stairs. Miroku and InuYasha pouted as Sora ran off to get the door.

Sora let Akira, InuTaisho, and Sesshoumaru in and then quickly shut the door.

"Come on! You guys already missed the descent of one of the girls. I told the other two to wait so let's hurry!" she said excitedly as she led the men to where everyone was gathered at the bottom of the staircase. Izayoi looked up when they entered and gave InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek.

Akira pouted and asked, "Where's my kiss, Sora?"

"Sshh!" was the only reply he got from his dear wife so he pouted some more. Sora fumbled with her camera so she could turn it back on. "Okay girls we're ready for you," Sora called when she finally got the contraption to work.

Kagome made her descent second, lighting up the stairway in sparkles when she stepped out of the darkness. The light bounced off of the decorations on her dress, the sparkles on her face, and the gloss of her lipstick. And it hit her eyes at just the right angle, transforming the chocolate brown into a rich caramel color. Everyone turned to InuYasha at his gasp.

"Ah…ah…" he choked as Izayoi snapped a picture. He couldn't remove his eyes from the glowing, fiery goddess that his Kagome had converted herself into. She came to a stop at the bottom for a moment to ensure her stability, and then stepped toward him in her strappy, black heels. InuYasha's eyes took in the sight of her shiny black hair smoothed back and curled in the front. Then his eyes made hair way down to her lovely eyes and sensually painted lips. He saw that she wore no necklace since her dress was strapped around her neck. She did, however, have on dangling earrings that were groups of miniature rings like the ones on her dress. InuYasha took in the shape of her body that was outlined by her beautiful, red dress. Something about seeing his woman in shades of his favorite color made his demon restless. InuYasha felt it stir as she came closer to him, her burgundy nails and silver decorations shining as brightly as everything else on her.

"Hi Koinu," she whispered as she stepped into his embrace, a smile on her face.

"H…h-h…" InuYasha choked again as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His eyes locked on her waist and he pulled back a bit. His hands slid down her curves and he went a little too low. It was at Akira's inhuman growl that InuYasha repositioned his hands, placing them someplace above her waist. He moved so fast, quicker than the blink of an eye, causing Kagome and all the other women to giggle. The guys just snickered, InuTaisho patting Akira on the shoulder.

"Relax my friend! You know InuYasha wouldn't harm Kagome!" InuTaisho chuckled.

Akira sighed. "That's still my little girl… And you better take care of her!" he said, shooting a glare at InuYasha.

Said hanyou gulped but nodded. "Of course," he declared. Kagome smiled and snuggled into his broad, firm chest as his grip on her tightened.

"Okay…" Miroku whined, "Where's my lovely Sango?"

"Right here!" a confident voice called as its owner came out of the shadows. As Sango was unveiled, she too glistened. The light hit the silver of her jewelry and the sparkles on her face. Miroku gasped at the sight of her beautiful dress. Her necklace was made of clusters of black crystals that were outlined and held together by a plate of silver. One octagonal crystal like the ones of her necklace made up each of her earrings. They dangled and were also outlined in silver. There was a slight sheen on her satin dress and her open-toed heels exposed her beautifully done nails.

Miroku took her hand as she stepped in front of him. "My dear Sango…" he started breathlessly, "the word 'lovely' no longer does you justice." Sango blushed and all the other women cooed as he raised a hand to his lips to place a light kiss upon her skin. Kagome and Ayame giggled at the sight of Sango's flushed skin. Sora and Izayoi snapped more pictures.

"Okay you guys, let's take a group picture! Oh, but Kagome," she said as she and her husband walked up to their daughter, "you are so beautiful! You're growing up too fast."

"Indeed you are," Akira said fondly. He slid a hand across his daughter's cheek affectionately. "I love you sweetheart. Be safe, okay?"

"Yes daddy! I love you guys, too!" Kagome cried as she jumped on her parents, pulling them into a hug. Sora and Akira laughed softly as they pulled away.

Souta came out of nowhere and pulled them all together again, tears streaming down his face. "Oh! I love you guys, too! This has all been just too much to watch! I… I couldn't take just watching from afar!" he cried. Everybody laughed as Kagome thumped the hysterical boy on his forehead.

"You're such a pest, Souta," she said affectionately.

"Alright," Sora said, "group photo! First the kids, then everybody. Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and Kagome all grouped up and positioned for a photo. After the first one they did a silly one. Then the adults took a few pictures of each couple. After all of that everyone grouped together. Sora set the camera's timer and then went to join them. She wiggled through her family to place herself under her husband's arm just as the camera flashed. Everybody laughed and cooed over the pictures for a while; then the kids left for the dance.

**Author's Note:** sorry if I offended anyone. Please stick with me, you guys really make me happy. I don't do much so when I find something I like I really get attatched and I don't shut up about it... But I doubt things will be as bad as I'm making them seem. Sorry... Anyway... Please read and review(:


	20. Chapter 19: The Dance

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I took so long! I had modeling camp when I came back from my dad's place. I'm so sorry! This chapter was cut short because it was too long. Here's the part I want you to read but this isn't all that I have written. Hopefully you guys are still with me. I'm so sorry! I love you guys, I really do. I hope you continue to read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Beyonce's **"Love on Top"**

Heal Me

**Chapter 19: The Dance**

The parents, Souta, and Sesshoumaru stood at the door as the kids went over to a stretch limo.

"Oh my gosh! A limo!" Sango cried. "Who got us a limo?"

"It was all InuYasha; his idea, his money," Miroku answered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Wow Koinu… This is so nice!" Kagome exclaimed quietly to him. "Thank you."

"Feh! It was no big deal. This was supposed to be a great night and I decided it would be even better if we didn't have to just take a plain old car. Now let's get in and head out," InuYasha replied.

Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again," she whispered.

"F-feh! It was nothing!" InuYasha stammered as a faint blush colored his cheeks. Kagome smiled and pulled on his arm as she slid into the vehicle. She climbed over him after they were seated to wave goodbye to the people standing at the door. Afterwards, she closed the door and climbed back over her Koinu.

"Alright! Let's get going!" InuYasha exclaimed as smacked and rubbed his hands together. Everyone responded with "Woo!" and "Yeah!" as the limo pulled off.

The group arrived at the school about ten minutes later. InuYasha thanked the driver and confirmed the pick-up time with him before they all got out. The driver nodded with a friendly smile on his face and then drove off. The group walked through the front doors of the school and towards the gym. When they reached it the doors were already open, a table of teachers seated outside.

One of the educators looked up and smiled at them. "You all look great!" she exclaimed. After they mumbled each their 'thank you' she continued. "Names, please."

"Higurashi."

The woman flipped through some papers for a little while, and then nodded. "Alright."

"Takahashi."

"Good."

"Taijiya."

"Okay."

"Houshi."

"'Kay."

"Ookami."

"Mmhm."

"Aka."

"Good." The woman looked up and smiled again. "Thank you all. You may go in; make sure to enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you!" they all replied as they stepped through the doorway.

They gaped for a moment at the mundane school gymnasium turned into what was almost a teen nightclub. There were brilliantly colored lights that changed with each subtle pulse. The music blasted almost painfully from the speakers by the stage as the DJ nodded to the beat of the music. There were about 15 tables set at the opposite side of the gym from the speakers. Near those tables were others that were covered in several choices of snack foods. There was also a drink table set up; they had choices of water, soda, punch and juice. There was no alcohol provided by the school of course. The six of them pushed through the large groups of dancing students to get to the drinks. Kagome was about to pour herself some punch when a clawed hand stopped her.

"InuYasha?" she asked confused.

"The punch is spiked. Typical; should've known there'd be some alcohol here," the overprotective hanyou replied.

"Well… a little diluted alcohol isn't so bad," Kagome said hesitantly. "Or are there drugs, too? I was thinking I could just taste a little—since I'm curious—and then get some water. But… is it more than just alcohol?"

"Yeah," Kouga said as InuYasha nodded.

"Oh," Kagome sighed as she moved to a can of soda. Obviously there was no way any students could've spiked that.

InuYasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kagome leaned into his embrace, a smile on her face all the while.

"Come on you guys, let's go get a table. We can all sit down for a little while and then go dance some time later. There's a table open over there," Miroku said as he and Sango started walking. "Let's go get it before someone snatches it up."

The couple was followed by Kouga and Ayame, then InuYasha and Kagome, as they went to claim the table. They each had a drink in hand and their eyes on the dance floor as they walked. They sat down at the table in a circle—since that was the table's shape. InuYasha sat to the left of Kagome while Miroku sat near Sango. The seat Miroku took was right next to InuYasha and Sango's was right next to him and near Kagome. All of the seats were spaced out so Ayame was almost directly across from Kagome's seat. After everyone finished their drinks, the seating became even more significant. There had been idle chatter while they sipped at their refreshments. Now that their cups and cans were empty, they were left in a comfortable silence. Kagome, who had been staring off into space while thinking happy thoughts, was the one who made that silence briefly uncomfortable. After a little while her eyes settled and focused on the ginger sitting next to her. Her happy stare turned into a dark glare.

'Ugh! I know we're friends and I'm not supposed to be unfriendly, but I never said I forgave her. She joined Kikyo against me only a few hours ago. It's still fresh! So total forgiveness is not quite yet possible to achieve.' Kagome thought as she continued to glower at Ayame. 'I won't make a scene but… I'm still pissed!'

It was then that Ayame looked up and noticed Kagome's dirty look. Her face fell in sadness and rue when she remembered the reason for the look of contempt her friend was giving her. She looked down with a frown on her face.

'I thought we were past this… I guess it's still fresh. It was only today. Gosh, it feels like so long ago; this has been a long day.' Ayame thought. She sighed. 'Kagome has every right to be mad, but I hope she doesn't start anything. I want to have fun.' The redheaded girl looked up at her friend who had long since looked away—although the look of malice was still in place on her gorgeous countenance. Kagome's face slowly began to soften and so Ayame had one last thought. 'This is Kagome we're talking about… she won't start anything. She's _**Kagome**_.'

Kagome's thoughts were shifting to a topic away from Ayame's betrayal when the music changed. Beyonce's "_**Love on Top"**_ began to play and her lit up in a pleased smile. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and pushed away from the table. Said hanyou looked up at his date and smiled, allowing her to pull him along. The others watched as the two made their way to the dance floor where the dancing and lights had calmed down a little bit. Kagome and InuYasha found a place to dance and then locked hands. They stepped from side to side with the moderate beat of the music. Kagome sang along to the song while InuYasha watched her. Smiles adorned both of their faces.

"Baby it's you! You're the one I love. You're the one I _**NEED**_! You're the only one I see. Come on baby, it's you! You're the one that gives your all! You're the one I can always call. When I need you make everything stop. Finally, you put my love on top!" Kagome continued to sing as InuYasha continued to stare.

He sighed. 'What… what is this feeling? I've been feeling this all my life when I'm with Kagome in moments like these: spending time together, being with each other. Only now… it's intensified. It's almost unbearable. Like I need to do something about it. Like some desire that needs to be sated.' InuYasha thought to himself. 'What… is this feeling?' He sighed again.

"Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear. But I know… Nothing's perfect but it's worth it after fighting through my tears. And finally you put me first!" Kagome sang happily. She looked up and her eyes locked with InuYasha's. She continued on, singing the rest of the refrain.

"Baby it's you! You're the one I love. You're the one I need! You're the only one I see. Come on baby, it's you! You're the one that gives your all! You're the one I can always call. When I need you make everything stop. Finally, you put my love on top…" Kagome's voice quieted and trailed off as her gaze with InuYasha deepened. 'InuYasha… it's you.'

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered as he began to close the distance between their faces. He untangled his hands from Kagome's and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome placed her hands on his chest as InuYasha came closer to her. Finally the space between them disappeared as their lips met softly, yet passionately. InuYasha and Kagome's lips slid around and meshed together.

Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame all looked away smiling as their friends shared an intimate moment. They all got up and went to dance with their partners.

InuYasha was the first to pull away, him and Kagome gasping for air. He gently placed his forehead against hers and sighed contently. Kagome smiled as well, her arms snaking around his back and holding him tightly.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered.

"…Yes?"

"I…"

Kagome pulled away slightly and softly stared InuYasha in the eye. "You what?" she asked curiously.

InuYasha looked away, slightly lost in thought. 'All of those feelings… This one feeling… I finally understand. I just hope she feels the same. Well… I'm about to find out…' InuYasha slowly drew in a breath and let it out shakily. He steeled his shoulders and turned to look his Koibito in the eyes again. 'My Koishi… She truly is my beloved…'

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

InuYasha shook his head once. "Mm… nothing's wrong, Kagome. I just…" he paused and gained a questioning look from the girl in his arms. He cleared his throat and started again. He could feel his heart racing, thumping against his ribs painfully. His palms became moist and hot. Despite all this he continued what he was going to say, staring into his best friend's shining chocolate eyes. "Kagome… I…" he sighed again.

"Kagome… I love you."

**Author's Note: DON'T KILL ME!** I told you the chapter was long so I needed some place to cut it off. Besides, I decided i don't have enough suspense in this story. You guys get off to easily. Please don't hate me! Please please please please **please** read and review! I really do love you guys!


	21. Chapter 20: The Dance Confessions

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Thank you readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters (I just made a new word), and all you other great people! LOVE for Koinu and Koibito is in full bloom! You're welcome. You'll see what happens with the other couples. Read on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 20**

Her heart stopped and her breath caught. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't… It had to be a dream. It wasn't a prank or an illusion either. Or was it? Could it be? Would InuYasha be so insensitive as to joke and play with her emotions this way? Of course not! So… it must be true. This must be real. And the feeling that was directed at her best friend and was consuming her entire being must be… love. It had to be. She knew it. She loved it… And she loved InuYasha.

Kagome came back to reality to see InuYasha looking scared, hopeful, and on the verge of breaking down.

"InuYasha…" Kagome breathed. Her heart was throbbing; she could feel it in her ears. "I love you, too, InuYasha. I love you, too!"

Happy tears flooded her eyes and relief and happiness were more than apparent on InuYasha's face.

"You love me?" he asked, a little unsure of himself.

"Yes. Yeah, I… I love you," Kagome said with a smile adorning her face. She gently placed her soft hands on InuYasha's face. He placed his hands over hers as she pulled him towards her and lifted herself onto the tips of her toes.

"Huh," InuYasha let out a breath. "I'm glad." He made out these words just before Kagome's lips met his for a second time that night.

Sango put her head on Miroku's shoulder as Beyonce's song ended. A slow song began to play so they danced slowly.

"Dearest Sango…" Miroku said.

"Yes?" Sango replied, slightly annoyed. "Remember to keep your hands on my waist."

Miroku sighed. "Of course. But Sango… Since our friends have become so comfortable with each other… Well, dearest Sango, why don't we do the same?"

Sango's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious. He was a hentai for crying out loud! He was probably just going to continue to go around and grope random girls. Sango sighed; he couldn't really mean it. But she was happy for her friends. He can't possibly. He doesn't mean it…

"Sango?" a voice broke her thoughts quietly. "I apologize Sango. I understand if that's too much to ask. I understand _**why **_it would be too much. I'm… so sorry, Sango," Miroku said glumly as his hands fell from the girl's waist. He stepped away from her, his bangs enshrouding his usually bright and mischievous blue eyes.

"No Miroku!" Sango cried as she jumped on him, wrapping her arm around his neck. "I… Yes, it's true that you're a hentai! And yes it's true that that fact worries me! But it's also true that I care about you deeply! I can't imagine my life without you in it. I really, really care about you. I… I can't even express it fully! Not well enough, anyway! I…"

Sango paused. 'What is it that I feel for Miroku? Do I love him?' Sango's eyes widened again. 'I love him! I love Miroku!' Sango's epiphany had her heart and mind racing. But she frowned, being unsure about some things. 'Should I tell him? Does he love me? I… I guess I won't tell him for now. He is still a huge lecher after all. But… that's not the reason. I'm just…' She sighed. 'I don't know, but… This is all me.'

Miroku was getting very worried. Sango had been quiet for along time. But he didn't interrupt her thinking. He sighed again. He knew how he felt and he knew what he wanted. He also knew that he wanted it—her—now. But he would wait for Sango. It didn't matter how long it took. He still hoped that he wouldn't have to wait, though.

"Miroku… I do like you," Sango said. She didn't continue since she wasn't sir if he had something to say.

"I like you, too, Sango," Miroku replied. He sighed inwardly. 'I guess I'm going to have to wait.'

"Good!" Sango said happily. She smiled, but on the inside she felt almost sick with guilt. She loved Miroku. And she could see how deeply his feelings for her ran. Sango was pretty sure that he loved her, too. She just wasn't sure he was ready to stop being a womanizer. She wasn't sure she was ready to be in a relationship with him because of his actions. 'Should I take the chance and get hurt… or wait until I can trust him some more?'

"Sango, I love you." Miroku declared.

Sango's head snapped up and she stared at him in shock and panic. 'Oh no! How am I supposed to explain myself now?'

"I understand that you may be worried… given my track record. But I respect your decisions, Sango. I understand and… I can wait. Just…" Miroku put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Just know that, for now _**and **_when we do make this happen, you can trust me. When you're with me, you'll be the only one for me. You won't have anything to worry about. Just please, Sango… don't make me wait too long. Of course I'll wait as long as I have to, but… I need to be able to release all this pent up emotion that I have for you, dear Sango. Alright?" Miroku smiled softly as he finished.

Sango couldn't seem to find her voice, so she settled for nodding slowly.

Miroku gave her a kiss on the cheek then pulled her in for a hug. "My dear Sango…" he whispered.

"Ow!" Kouga cried as Ayame crushed his toes for the millionth time that night.

"Oh sorry! I'm sorry Kouga," Ayame cried. "I'm not usually so much of a klutz."

"I know," Kouga replied, "but I wish you'd stop hurting me. Is there something on your mind? The Kagome thing perhaps?"

"Yeah," Ayame sighed. "I feel bad…"

"Well you should!" Kouga exclaimed. "What?" he said when Ayame only gave him a shocked and hurt look. He sighed. "We've been over this, Ayame. You were wrong and we all know it. But tonight we are here for a great time. Forget about it for now… and give me a kiss," Kouga said slyly.

"W-what?" Ayame cried.

Kouga chuckled but didn't reply as he bent down to capture Ayame's lips with his. He paid no attention to how she hadn't immediately responded; he knew it was unexpected. Although, if she hadn't responded because she didn't want this, then he would've done the right thing and let her go. But that wasn't something he had to worry about. Ayame soon responded, wrapping her arms around Kouga's neck and kissing him back.

After a few minutes they pulled away from each other, sighing blissfully.

"Ayame," Kouga whispered.

"Yes?" she replied. She was oh so happy. She couldn't imagine how it could get any better. Luckily for her, it did.

"Ayame, I'm in love with you! And I want you to be my mate," Kouga declared.

Ayame was frozen, unmoving and unable to comprehend what just came out of the love of her life's mouth.

"Ayame?" Kouga asked nervously.

"…"

"Ayame… is—are you… Do you not… Was I wrong to ask?" Kouga muttered sadly.

Ayame gasped, snapping out of her reverie. "No! No Kouga… I just didn't… I had no ide— … Kouga, I love you, too! Yes I'll be your mate!" the girl cried as she tackled her new lover.

Kouga laughed as his back hit the polished floor violently. "Alright! That's great!" He smiled as he shared a kiss with Ayame again.

Miroku and Sango noticed what went on between their friends.

Miroku sighed. 'Them too? InuYasha and Kagome are together, and now Kouga and Ayame… All I got from Sango is that she likes me but is scared to be in a relationship with me. When will she trust me enough for me to be able to make both of us happy?' Miroku sighed again, his heart slightly broken.

Sango looked up and noticed how Miroku's happiness was absent. She sighed and looked down, feeling guilty. 'I'm sorry Miroku… I just… I guess I just can't be sure just yet. I'm so sorry. I promise though, I _**will **_give us a try… Someday…'

InuYasha and Kagome had gone back to the table to sit and talk for a little bit. They were both very comfortable, holding hands and giving the occasional kiss to the other.

"Hey Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah?"

"Since we're together now… do you wanna be my Koishii instead of my Koibito? You are my beloved after all," he asked.

"Well… as you said, Koinu, I'm your girlfriend now, too. But you can call me whatever you like. It would be sweet to call me that… I don't mind if that's what you're asking," Kagome answered with a smile.

"Alright then… Koishii," InuYasha said to her before he left a peck on her lips.

A few minutes later the other two couples of their group joined InuYasha and Kagome at the table.

"Oh my gosh you guys! Have you seen Kikyo?" Ayame screamed excitedly.

"What? No…" Kagome and InuYasha replied.

"Well, Kagome…" Sango started, "she's wearing that dress!"

Kagome jumped up, laughter apparent on her face. "What? There's no way! You've got to be joking!" the girl chortled.

"No!" Ayame and Sango shouted. They all busted into laughter, leaving all of the boys utterly baffled.

"Come on, she's over here," Ayame said as Sango pulled Kagome in the right direction. They ended up near the stage where Kikyo was abhorrently grinding against Onigumo's crotch. The tiny and revealing mermaid suit they had seen in the store exposed her bare ass. That's right; she hadn't even bothered with a thong this time.

The "dress" she wore stopped just above the end of her butt. Nothing covered her back or her sides. Her breasts and bottom were somewhat covered, but the rest of her body was bare. It was almost like a bathing suit, like the girls had said. There was a thin strip of fabric going down her stomach that was connecting the top of her outfit to the bottom. It really was the smuttiest outfit they had ever seen. Its greenish blue sequins flashed and sparkled as she gyrated and jiggled.

"Oh my god," Kagome gasped. She laughed as InuYasha came up behind her and tickled her sides. The other guys latched onto their girls, too, as they all watched the whore with her sordid date.

"Oh my god guys! This is so going on the internet!" one of the students from the group on the dance floor yelled out as they filmed Kikyo and Onigumo. Everyone in the room stopped to watch; even the music and special lights were turned off.

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame all laughed as a few teachers came in and escorted the two out.

"What? What are you doing?" Kikyo screamed as she was towed off. "You're just jealous because I'm sexy!"

"You are one revolting little harlot, young lady! You belong in a whorehouse!" the female teacher yelled.

"What? You can't talk to me that way! How dare you? Onigumo! You better do something about this!" Kikyo continued to rant as they were kicked out.

Everyone else busted out laughing and went back to their night. When the dance ended, the group left, shared about their advancements in each relationship, and hung out as they enjoyed a sleepover at InuYasha's.

**Author's Note:** ****_The link for Kikyo's dress will be on my profile with the others!**_** Please read and review!


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**_** Lllllllloooooooooovvvvveeeee!** _I couldn't wait to give you guys a new chapter because your responses make me so happy. Haha, guess what! Heal Me has already taken up a full notebook, college ruled. I just opened a new notebook to write. Wow, it's been a while, huh? Lots of writing. Heal Me is coming to a close soon... Well, it's not time to think about that yet! Don't be sad; make me happy by reading and reviewing so I can have even more motivation to give you more of this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 21**

The year ended and another one rolled in, moving the group from their junior to senior year in high school. Sesshoumaru and Rin were out of college and their businesses were officially up and running. They decided they would visit, so they were staying with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's parents. Kagome and InuYasha's relationship only got better, and they only got closer. Kouga and Ayame were still going strong as well. They had mated a few months into their senior year. Sango had gotten over her qualms and established a great relationship with Miroku. She had confessed her love and the two were now on the same level as their friends. Souta and Hitomi were still together despite their young age of nine years old. Sora and Akira were still happily married; as were Izayoi and InuTaisho. Everyone was extremely happy. Life was going great, everyone was healthy, and relationships were strong… Things really were nice. Unfortunately the bliss would have to take a short, yet significant break…

* * *

An 18 year old hanyou flew down the stairs of his house, laughing maniacally as he ran for his life.

_**"INUYASHA! COME BACK HERE NOW!"**_

The silver haired boy laughed some more as he stopped at his front door and turned toward the voice of the 17 year old woman who was setting out to kill him.

"Ha! No way, wench! I'm not sticking around so you can end my life! We haven't even mated yet! What kind of exit of the world would I be able to make without having been completed by you?" InuYasha called back to her.

Kagome blushed and sputtered at the top of the stairs. "Shut up, hentai! You hang around Miroku too much! Come here and get this… _**shit **_out of my hair!"

InuYasha had played a prank on his dear Koishii. He set up a bucket of jelly and syrup outside his bathroom door. Said bucket tipped over and encased Kagome in its contents when she stepped out after her shower. InuYasha had known that it would leave a big mess to clean up, but he decided Kagome's reaction would be worth it. And he was right. Her expression was gratifying enough to take as recompense.

"Hahahahaha! Ka-Kagome… You lo-look so stupid! C-covered in jelly a-and sticky shi-hit! Hahahahahahaha! _**Oh my kami! **_Your face… Ohoho! Your _**face!" **_InuYasha laughed, holding his sides as he rolled on the ground. "Oooh! Oh kami… Oh my gosh!" the young man wheezed as he tried to catch his fleeting breath. Once he accomplished that, he broke out in another fit of guffaws.

"I don't think it's very funny!" Kagome snapped as she stood over him. He had curled himself into a ball, trying to rid himself of the pain in his sides. Kagome scowled as he paid no attention to what she had said. "Shut up, baka! How dare you? I had _**just**_gotten out of the shower! Now I have to take another—what a waste! And speaking of which, you have to take a shower, too! All that pool water from earlier is bad for your hair!" Kagome cried as she referred to the time she and InuYasha had spent at her pool.

InuYasha had calmed down enough to bury himself in even deeper trouble with his Kagome. "If you're so worried about wasting heat and water, then let's just take a shower together. That way, everybody wins," he said wiggling his eyebrows while wearing a great big, perverted smile.

Kagome blushed and sputtered once again. "How _**dare**_ you? Hentai!" she screamed as InuYasha received a smack in the face. "You really are spending too much time with Miroku," she muttered.

"How dare _**you**_, wench! Jeez, can't take a joke? Actually, no, I wasn't joking. I want to bathe with you, my beautiful Kagome," InuYasha replied, holding his red cheek. He ignored the girl's gasp as he continued. "Since I plan to mate with you soon, it shouldn't be a problem… Right?"

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha… don't you think we're a little young to mate? I mean, I know Sesshoumaru and Rin are getting ready to mate… but that's different. They're older, out of school, and already have steady—although new—businesses. We're still in high school. I know you love me—and I love you, too—but we are quite young. Don't you think?"

InuYasha got up from his place on the floor and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "Yeah… we are pretty young, but… I think we're old enough to make this decision. I love you. I want you. My demon wants you. He already knows you to be my mate… and so do I. Sesshoumaru and Rin are going to mate within the next few days or so. You and I could start thinking about it for it to happen in… the next few months? I know we're young, but I love you. I know that it's you I want and that I'll never want anyone else for as long as I live. My demon's declared you to be mine—so it's official for me. I know _**you **_love _**me, **_but if you aren't sure or aren't ready then we'll have to wait. I don't doubt your love or anything," he said when she defensively started to say something; "I'm just trying to appease your worries about being too young. At this point age doesn't matter. We're in high school and we know what we want. Under these circumstances, it doesn't matter. It's all left up to you. As I said before, I know what I want," InuYasha finished solemnly, his eyes boring into Kagome's.

Kagome blinked and her mouth gaped until she was able to speak. InuYasha had barely contained his amusement at the sight. "Oh, InuYasha… I love you," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome pressed her lips against his softly. When she pulled back a question bubbled to her lips. "Hey, InuYasha…?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, still in a blissful state after their kiss.

"You said that our decision to mate is left up to me… but what about our parents? Don't they have to know, too?" Kagome asked, slightly worried. How would their parents react? She was sure InuYasha's parents and her mother would be elated; but what about her father?

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, Kagome. We've known each other since you were born. Even if there's any resistance from any of our parents, it will eventually blow over! My parents adore you, and your parents trust and love me. Besides, I mean, who wouldn't love someone as adorable as me?" InuYasha said as he pointed to his gorgeous face. Kagome rolled her eyes, causing him to laugh. When all calmed down, he continued what he was saying. "Okay… If you're worried about you— _**Are**_ you worried about getting your dad's approval?"

Kagome nodded a serious look in place on her visage.

"Okay then… Well… Doesn't your dad always go on about how he knows I'll be good to you one day? He does!" InuYasha assured her as an uncertain look settled upon her features. "He's said so and acted that way a couple of times. So we're set! There's no reason for us to not be able to mate in the near future. Okay?" InuYasha said as he brushed a few stray strands away from one of Kagome's eyes.

"Yeah, okay," Kagome replied with a smile.

InuYasha smiled back. "Great. Now let's go get something to eat. All that pool water and swimming really do a number on a person's appetite," he said as he patted his stomach.

"Yeah okay, but only after I wash my hair! And when we get back you have to take a shower! Understood?" Kagome said authoritatively.

InuYasha chuckled. "Of course, Koishii."

**Author's Note:** Hope you're all happy for now. The trouble starts soon. Please read and review(:


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Hey, you guys! Here's the next chapter! Only a few more to go after this...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 22**

There were six people—three couples—sitting in the den of the Higurashi household. The female of one of the couples had her thoughts run along this course…

'Okay… we're gathered here for them but they aren't talking… Oh! Oh my goodness! Could she be pregnant? Oh! My Inu and his Kagome are having babies! Oh my— Oh, wait! Cool it, girl. They haven't even spoken yet except to tell us they had something to discuss,' the woman thought as she nodded to herself. 'Oh but I hope this discussion leads to babies!'

The man sighed, watching his mate out of the corner of his eye. 'What could she _**possibly **_be thinking? It's as if someone just had a child or something judging by the way she's bouncing over there. She must be having some celebration with herself…' the demon sighed again, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. 'Oh Kami, why me? First the kids act all secretive and nervous about something they have to say, and then I realize how insane my mate really is. Oh but those kids! What could they be up to…?'

The woman of the next couple had similar thoughts to the one before her. Sora loved the idea of the kids intensifying their relationship, although she didn't know how they planned to do it.

'Oh is my Kagome pregnant? That would be lovely! Little children with Kagome's eyes and InuYasha's adorable ears… Oh, that would be wonderful! They're a little young but that's okay; I've been awaiting the day I'd get grandchildren from them wistfully… Little hanyou ears… Kawaii!'

The man paired to the woman who was obsessed with doggie ears was none too pleased. 'What in the world are those kids up to? Did InuYasha get my daughter pregnant?' The man's blood boiled. 'How dare he? I trusted him! Unbelievable! I should make sure that he'll be unable to sire children ever ag— Whoa… whoa now… We don't even know why we're here,' the man thought as the fire in his eyes was extinguished. 'InuYasha has not made any mistake and he will take care of my little girl. I know he will… But what could they _**possibly **_be up to…?'

Kagome took a deep breath to steel her nerves. It was when InuYasha grabbed her hand in firm support that she looked up at the adults sitting across from them. She squared her shoulders, took another deep breath, and then began.

"Okay you guys…" she said apprehensively, catching the attention of the adults. "You already know that we have something to discuss… So why don't we get started? I'm sure we've made you wait long enough."

"Yes, enough of the suspense; hop to it," her father demanded.

Then InuYasha spoke, making Akira snap his head over to stare him in the face. "Well sir… Aunty Sora, mom and dad… Kagome and I have done a lot of talking and thinking, and we agreed on something. It's no secret that Kagome and I are very close and love each other a lot. I really care for her…"

"And I care for InuYasha," Kagome interjected briefly.

"Yes, we love each other. We're committed… We're serious," InuYasha said, his shining golden eyes hard, but warm, with solemnity.

"You're also young," Akira said with just as much seriousness as the young man across from him. "What is it that you two are asking for?"

"Kagome and I want to become mates."

Silence blanketed the room for a few beats. InuYasha remained earnest as his Kagome broke out in s cold sweat.

'Oh my gosh. What … What's going o— What are they thinking about? Oh my goodness! He looks like he's about to—"

It was at that moment that Akira jumped up and wrapped his hands around InuYasha's neck. He throttled the poor boy while the others remained momentarily frozen in shock.

"What have you done? Huh? Answer me!" Akira didn't give the choking boy a chance to answer as he tightened his grip. "I trusted you! I trusted you! Have you impregnated my daughter you filthy horn dog? Huh? Answer me! I demand it! WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE!"

Sora and the others got over their shock and jumped up to help InuYasha. Kagome tried to pry her father from her intended's neck as Sora rushed over to calm her husband down.

"Akira Let go of him! You'll kill him!" she yelled as she looked fearfully upon the hanyou's purple face.

"That's the idea, Sora," Akira growled as he resisted his daughter and wife.

"Daddy! Let go of him! _**Daddy!**_" Kagome cried as she continued the attempt at releasing her dear Koinu.

"Stop!" a voice boomed. All went quiet once again as Akira ceased the squeezing of InuYasha's trachea. "Release my son, Akira. I'm aware that you may not be entirely happy with the situation, but the children have not yet finished what they were saying," InuTaisho said calmly. "Let's all just sit down, _**relax," **_he stressed as his friend went back to his seat, "and listen to what they have to say."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered as she patted InuYasha's back softly. InuTaisho nodded in response.

InuYasha was rubbing his bruised neck, a grimace twisting his handsome features. Once InuYasha confirmed that he was alright, Kagome nodded in satisfaction. She still worried though, so she grasped his hand tightly in hers. After all of that trouble, the girl once again drew in a breath and prepared herself.

"Daddy," she started. Akira looked up and met her gaze, still radiating anger and over protectiveness. He flinched when he noticed the disappointment in his daughter's look. "Daddy, InuYasha didn't get me pregnant. I'm not pregnant. We haven't even done anything that could've led to pregnancy," Kagome said seriously. Her words shocked the four adults; they also disappointed the two women who desperately desired puppy-eared children.

"So… you to have not had sex?" Akira demanded.

"Right Daddy, we haven't," Kagome replied while InuYasha shook his head.

Akira sighed and nodded as well. "Alright. InuYasha, I apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have harmed you like that my boy…"

"It's alright. I'm fine," InuYasha replied.

Akira then continued. "Great… So then tell us, kids. If Kagome isn't pregnant, then why do you want to mate so soon? You're still very young, as we discussed before."

"Yes but as we also discussed before," InuYasha spoke, "Kagome and I love each other. We're very serious… and we want to make things official. I know Kagome's my mate. My demon has known her to be for some time—a very long time, actually. You guys heard my demon once. That day last year when Ayame paired with Kikyo against Kagome. You all remember don't you?"

All of the adults nodded in reply.

"Correct. There's no reason to doubt their relationship—now or when they mate. InuYasha himself loves Kagome, and his demon knows her as his mate. Kagome loves InuYasha as well. There's absolutely nothing to be apprehensive about regarding the relationship they wish to move on to. However," InuTaisho said, now turning to Kagome. "Lack of knowledge could be something to worry about. You do understand demon mating, don't you Kagome? You know it's forever and you can never get out of it? It's not like human marriage; once you do it, there's no going back."

"I know. I understand that," Kagome said firmly. "I love InuYasha and I know he loves me. Demon mating is forever—there's no turning back. I understand that, and… it couldn't be more perfect. I don't want to ever turn back. Forever… I want InuYasha forever. I'll love him for forever. There is no doubt in my mind that we will be doing the right thing by mating. We'll be together forever, which is just what we want," Kagome declared.

Sora, InuTaisho and Izayoi stared at the girl with pride and admiration. Akira smiled and nodded—both in happiness and acceptance. He was satisfied by the words from his daughter and her lover. There was no longer any doubt in his mind…

"Kagome, InuYasha," Akira said, his smile still in place. "I can see that you two are very serious and you understand what you're asking for. I also see—as we've all seen for years—that you two love each other very much and can take care of each other. I no longer have any doubts or qualms about you two taking this step in your relationship. You have my blessing and approval for becoming mates," the man said happily, filled with pride and joy.

"Oh, thank you Daddy!" Kagome cried as she jumped on her father. Akira chuckled as he hugged her back and whispered 'I love you, sweetheart' in her ear.

"You have my approval as well," InuTaisho declared. "Thank you for coming to talk to us before just running off and doing this."

"Of course," InuYasha said to his father.

"Thank you, Uncle," Kagome said as she hugged him too.

Sora and Izayoi shared a look before squealing together, "We approve as long as you give us grandchildren!"

The two teens blushed but nodded and then thanked their mothers. It was official—now that they got their parents' approval, there were no more obstacles getting in the way of their mating.

Or so they thought…

**Author's Note:** Please Read and Review!


	24. Chapter 23: Nightmares

Author's Note: Hey peoples this is another long chapter. I'm in Atlanta right now; this has been a busy summer. Tennis try outs come up soon and then we go to Jamaica. I'm going to practice my overhead serve this morning and decided I would update before I left.

This chapter and the nightmare are signs for what's to come.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

**Chapter 23—Nightmares **

It was dark. Totally dark. Pitch black. But it wasn't always like this. It had been light in the beginning. Then as time went on, it turned to gray. Now it's just black. But it started turning when they'd first heard the laughter. After every single cackle, things would dull down… become gloomy. She gathered a long time ago that the darkness and the laughter were ominous signs. She came to the conclusion that something was going to happen. Nothing's happened yet, but she would still be vigilant. She would keep watch. She just wished she wasn't the only one who saw and knew that something was happening. Her baby saw, but she didn't know. Her husband… he didn't see anything. Totally oblivious. So if he wasn't seeing, he also did not know. It was sad… but hopefully she was all that was needed to keep her baby safe. She had no idea that she would end up not being watchful enough.

The darkness… It was all around. Everyone could see it… But that didn't mean that everyone was smart about it. The laughter… It was loud. Not everyone could hear it. But that didn't mean that everyone who could immediately jumped to avoid it. Some took precautions; they became careful. Very careful. Others didn't seem to notice at all. It's like there was no darkness at all. Like that sickening laughter was not sounding through the vicinity every hour or so. It never actually registered in their minds. The rest, though, fell in between. They saw, but they didn't take precautions. They worried, but they also gave way to the ignorance. They gave way to the routine of brushing it off, or shrugging, and moving forward. But in the end it wouldn't matter if they were watchful, oblivious, or in the middle. In the end, they all fail…

It was still dark. But things went on as they normally did. Kagome sat at a table, right next to her mother. They were at the park, watching the little fireflies. Luckily the lamps and lightning bugs were powerful enough to penetrate the omnipresent darkness.

"Momma," the thirteen year old Kagome spoke, "why do you think it's so dark?"

Sora looked at her daughter and smiled. "I don't know sweetheart… But we have to be careful, okay? I don't know what's going on, but I feel that something is going to happen. I'm going to do my best to be able to protect you."

"Oh… Okay Momma," Kagome replied.

Kagome and her mother went home. Sora went to her bedroom, and Kagome went off into the kitchen where her father was.

"Hi Daddy," Kagome greeted her father.

"Oh hello, sweetheart. Back from the park already?" Akira smiled at his daughter as he turned to face her.

"Yeah… Hey Dad…?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why's it so dark?"

Akira tilted his head to the side, momentarily confused. But then he understood, and smiled. "Oh! Well, I'm not really sure… but I guess it's nothing!"

Kagome didn't seem convinced. "Okay… Well… then why is there that creepy laughter all the time?"

Her father once again tilted his head to the side in befuddlement. "What laughter, sweetheart?"

Kagome recoiled in surprise and worry. 'He doesn't hear it? Why not? Mom says it could mean something bad… How is he supposed to prepare himself if he doesn't hear it…? Well I guess… Mom can help him. I hope…'

"Kagome?" her father asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You in there?"

"Oh! Yeah, dad! Well… I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!" Kagome replied as she scampered off toward the stairs.

It was morning and Kagome was sitting at the table eating breakfast with her uncle. Her parents were getting ready to leave.

"Kagome, sweetheart," Akira began, "you have to study and do chores today, alright? Your mother and I are going out with Izayoi and InuTaisho, but your Uncle Naraku will be here with you. We're leaving now so behave," her father kissed her on the forehead and walked toward the door with Sora.

"Bye, sweetheart," Sora called back to her daughter.

"Bye Momma," Kagome waved, her face contorted in confusion at the worried look on her mother's face.

Kagome turned to her uncle after they heard the front door shut. "Hey Uncle Naraku, will you help me take the basket to the laundry room? It's too heavy… and I want to finish my chores soon so InuYasha can come over."

The greasy haired, red-eyed man leered at his niece. He didn't reply, caught up in a nasty fantasy as he stared at Kagome's breasts. He licked his lips and then shook his head, finally realizing that the girl had spoken.

"Oh, sorry dear! Yes, I'll help you…" Naraku's smile became twisted. "I'll help you sweetheart. I will indeed…"

Kagome seemed a little disturbed, but smiled anyway. "Great! Thank you… The basket's up in my room, so let's go up there and get it," Kagome said as she headed for the stairs. Naraku followed close behind, watching her bottom sway. "Momma said that after the clothes are washed, I should fold them on my bed…"

Naraku smirked, tuning out the rest of what the girl was saying. 'Oh that's not the only thing that's going to happen on your bed, my sweet Kagome…' the disgusting man thought to himself.

The two of them reached Kagome's bedroom and stepped inside. Naraku shut the door as Kagome headed over to her bed.

"I already got some things washed last night. These are the clean clothes here," Kagome said as she gestured to the clothes on the bed.

"Is that so?" Naraku murmured as he walked up behind the girl, intent on grabbing her bottom and having his way with her. But just before he reached out to touch her, the doorbell rang.

'Damn it!' Naraku cursed internally.

"What?" Kagome said confused. "Who could that be? InuYasha's at soccer practice… Sesshoumaru should be at work… Who would be at the door?" Kagome said to herself as she made her way back down the stairs. When she got to the door she opened it, revealing one of her classmates.

"Hojo?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Hello Higurashi!" the sandy haired boy said cheerfully. "May I come in? I have something to ask you…"

"Oh sure Hojo. Come right in," Kagome replied kindly.

Kagome closed the door and turned around to see her uncle holding Hojo by his neck.

"K-Kagome, what's g-going on?"

"Uncle Naraku!" Kagome cried. "What are you doing? Hojo is my frie—"

The girl was cut off, horror rendering her silent when Naraku tightened his hold and snapped Hojo's neck.

"Heh," Naraku spat, a smirk making its way across his face.

Once Kagome got over the shock, she let out a piercing scream. She turned around to run out the door, but Naraku grabbed her by her hair to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" Naraku hissed in her ear. He nibbled and sucked on her ear lobe revoltingly, making Kagome cringe. She screamed and thrashed, making him slap her to shut her up. She resisted so Naraku punched her in the face. When she fell to the ground, Naraku grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the den.

"No! Stop! What are you doing? Stop! Please, stop!" Kagome cried as she was pulled harshly.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" Naraku said to her when they finally reached the den. He pulled Kagome up by her hair only to throw her down to the hard ground. When the girl let out a loud shriek, Naraku bent down and slapped her in the face.

"I said shut up!" he snarled. The vile man's red orbs flashed as he stared into Kagome's large doe eyes. After he decided for himself that he absolutely loved the fear he saw in them, he began to strip.

Kagome understood what he was doing, and with wide, horrified eyes she tried to crawl away. All of a sudden she felt a horrible pressure and numbness on her right leg. Then, two split seconds later, she felt the pain of having had Naraku snap the bone with his foot. Without her even realizing, a heart wrenching scream tore from her lips. The only evidence that she had to let her know she'd screamed was the ringing in her own ears and the tingling of freshly used vocal cords. Tears spilled down her cheeks as her mouth hung open, unable to get over the pain.

Naraku roughly flipped her over, causing another scream and more tears to escape from the girl's body. By the time Kagome had obtained the ability to push the pain in her leg to the back of her mind, Naraku had her undressed. She screamed when she realized this and began to thrash and fight. Naraku hit her again, telling her to shut up. She was losing consciousness because of all the pain. Before she slipped away completely, she noticed the darkness of her world increase and the loud laughter became louder than ever as her own uncle invaded her nether region.

* * *

Kagome shot up in the bed, panting and crying as she tried to get the images out of her head. The most prominent picture that stuck was of Naraku's bright red, evil eyes; it unnerved her. Kagome continued to gulp down air and tremble, unaware of the person stirring next to her. She screamed jumping again as warm arms wrapped her in their owner's embrace.

"Koi? Are you alright?" InuYasha asked gently as he pulled her against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, laying his head on hers. Kagome was still shaking and gasping. She constantly tried to keep her mouth closed; licking her lips because all the air she was taking in was making her mouth dry.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked worriedly. He tilted his head to the right to press his lips against her neck. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome sighed shakily; slightly soothed by the sweet, deep voice of the man she loved. She turned in his arms to wrap her own around him, and tuck her face into his neck. "I-I… had a nightmare, InuYasha-a," the disturbed girl made out through her tremors.

"Oh… It's alright, baby. It wasn't real," InuYasha whispered as he turned her to him completely. Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to comfort her. "It's okay, Kagome. Don't cry anymore. You know it kills me when you cry."

Kagome's tears turned to sniffles at InuYasha's words. "S-sorry Koinu."

"You don't have to apologize, Koi," InuYasha whispered. He kissed Kagome's lips gently. "Do you want to… tell me about it?"

Kagome sighed again, this time calmly… happily. "Okay…"

She then proceeded to tell InuYasha of how she relived the darkness and evil of Naraku's horrid deed in her nighttime illusion.

When she finished InuYasha was brushing more tears from her cheeks and kissing her sweetly. "Oh… It's okay, Koi. That'll never happen again. If there's ever a time that bastard comes near you again, I'll make him pay!"

"But you already did," Kagome said.

"Yeah well, I'll do it again. I'll murder his ass. I'd torture him till he croaks a million times if it were possible. He better not break outta jail if he knows what's good for him!" InuYasha declared.

Kagome scoffed slightly and shook her head. "Don't be so angry, InuYasha. I get how you're feeling and everything, but it's not good to think hateful thoughts. You know that," Kagome said to her Koinu as she smiled softly.

"Yeah… I know," InuYasha said just as quietly. His eyes unfocused and glazed over with love and desire at the sight of his beautiful Kagome. He leaned in slowly to capture her delicious lips with his own. InuYasha laid back and then flipped them over, so that he would be on top, as their lips moved and melded together.

He kissed her slowly, gently, showing his love for her as he stroked her tongue with his softly. After a little while the two pulled apart and spoke of their love in soft whispers.

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we go down to the park? It's still a little early but it should be light enough by the time we get there."

"Oh okay. What time is it?"

"Um…" InuYasha turned to look at the digital alarm clock on Kagome's desk. "It's five o'clock," he answered.

"Oh… so it's going to be dark for about… twenty minutes? Or is it closer to forty?"

"Um… not sure," InuYasha said. "Let's get going and find out on the way."

"Okay. Good thing we showered last night 'cause I don't feel like bathing this early." Kagome said as she got out of bed and stretched.

"Yeah, just get changed then. I'll change out here if you want to take your bathroom," InuYasha said to her.

Kagome nodded and went to her bathroom to change. After she and InuYasha got dressed they went downstairs to the kitchen. They each grabbed one piece of fruit since they didn't feel like having a full breakfast yet. They confirmed, though, that they would eat sometime after they got back.

InuYasha and Kagome walked through the park with their fingers interlaced, hands swinging between them. The two walked past the park bench and sandbox as they revisited memories from long ago. They sat down when they finally reached their destination—the swings.

Kagome and InuYasha swung back and forth in synch, their hands still locked together, as they laughed about the great times in their past.

Things had been pleasantly silent for a while, besides the nature around them, when Kagome spoke up.

"Hey InuYasha…" she started.

"Yeah?" InuYasha replied.

Kagome turned to look at him and smiled when their eyes met. "I love you," she said tenderly, emotion swimming in her eyes.

InuYasha returned the smile sweetly. "I love you, too, Koishii… In the exact same way that you love me."

Kagome's smile turned playful. "And what way would that be?"

InuYasha's smile mirrored hers for a moment. "Well I suppose it's not really a "way" that I'm talking about. It's more like a time span."

Kagome giggled. "Alright then… How long will you and I love each other?"

InuYasha, still being playful, jerked his head back as if confused. "What do you mean, 'you and I'?"

Kagome scoffed and smacked his shoulder. "You said you love me the way I love you. Then you said it was a time span. So that would mean that you'll love me _**for as long**_ as I love you. How long will you and I love each other?" Kagome explained impatiently.

InuYasha chuckled lightly. "I know, I know… But you already know the answer to the question _**you're**_ asking!"

"Ugh! InuYasha! I know that, but this is a certain game we're playing right now! And I know you know that! So just answer me! How long will we love each other?"

InuYasha laughed again. He then relaxed, a tender look coming into his eyes as he gazed at his Kagome. Her eyes took on the same warm look just as InuYasha answered.

"Forever."

**Author's Note:** Hey hey peoples! Tell me if you liked it(: R&R


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I'm no longer in Atlanta, I'm back at home. Tennis try outs start Monday... Okay, guys. After this chapter I only plan to write two more. Heal Me is almost over(:  
Thanks to everyone who's read this, everyone who reviewed, favorite, follow-all that stuff. Thanks a lot. I already have ideas for my next stories so check them out when I start them, please(: Thanks again everybody.

Heal Me

**Chapter 24**

It was Friday after school and Kagome and InuYasha were in the kitchen getting something to eat. InuYasha was making them both some chicken ramen while Kagome sat on the island watching him.

"Hey InuYasha?"

"Yes Koi?"

"…Do you think that Naraku will come back?"

InuYasha immediately stopped stirring the noodles and whipped around to face Kagome. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that… I felt something after that dream… I think it was a sign… an omen. Why else after all these years would I have a dream like that? I didn't even have nightmares back when he raped me… It has to be a sign… Naraku must be coming back; or something bad that involves him is going to happen," Kagome said.

InuYasha was quiet for a while, thinking long and hard about what Kagome said. He had paused for so long that Kagome thought he had no intention of answering her. But he spoke up right as she was about to try and grab his attention again.

"If that bastard does show up again, I'll protect you. I'll take that as an opportunity to end his ass once and for all," InuYasha said solemnly.

Kagome sighed. What had she told him about being hateful? "InuYasha…"

"No Kagome!" the hanyou interrupted. "No! I know I shouldn't be hateful—it's bad for the soul and all that jazz. But whatever! Naraku did something unforgivable to you and a lot of other people! He deserves more than just jail! You remember what the police officer said back then, don't you?" InuYasha yelled feeling fired up and malignant.

"Officer Shiro?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! He said that Naraku deserved the death penalty, but didn't get it. He said that we could do anything—_**even kill him**_—if he breaks out and tries something! He hurt you! I won't forgive him! And if I get the chance, I'll kill him," InuYasha said grimly.

Kagome sat there quietly, knowing that InuYasha's bloodlust was wrong, but also that there was nothing she could do about it. He shouldn't be so hateful and ready to kill, but at the same time he's somewhat justified.

"Alright InuYasha…" the girl sighed. But she then perked up, the fact that she was hungry once again registering in her mind. "Is the ramen ready?" Kagome asked her silver-haired love.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied as he turned to her with two bowls and chopsticks in hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you, InuYasha," she said sweetly. She began to eat her noodles that were saturated with chicken flavoring, as InuYasha went to the fridge to get them both something to drink. Kagome smiled and thanked InuYasha again when he brought her a can of soda.

After the two finished eating, they went to the den to relax and watch TV, enjoying the rest of their day.

* * *

Somewhere in the less populated area of downtown Tokyo was a dark and gloomy prison. It was filled with all kinds of criminals; they ranged from teenagers that made the stupid decision of robbing a grocery store at gunpoint to rapists and killers. In one particular cell sat a man with greasy black hair and dull red eyes. Right in front of the door and all the windows of his cell were high-tech, heat-sensing lasers. They, and the guards always standing outside his door, kept him from escaping. He'd gotten away from jails before. In fact, he did so enough times to make a record for himself. It was because of that record that he was under such earnest surveillance. He rolled his eyes, pissed and exasperated. He would find a way out of this one, no matter what precautions they took. Unfortunately, he had not yet figured out how to escape. And he had no one but his brother's family to blame. So what if he fucked his niece? So what if it had been totally against her will? And so what if she had only been thirteen while he'd been in his mid-thirties? It was all her fault—hers and that nasty half-breed's. It was the two of them that drove his own little brother to imprison him. Oh, he would get his revenge. He'd get out and kill that little bitch and her disgusting puppy. Oh yes; but before he kills her, he'll have some more fun with the body that he's sure has developed some more. And as for the half-breed… oh he was ready for him. He made sure that he got in touch with some of his connections, despite being locked up. Being an internationally known criminal had its perks. A helpful partner of his brought him just what he'd needed. Oh yes, he'd be ready for the half-breed indeed…

* * *

Over at the Takahashi residence, a certain young couple was enjoying their time alone. Rin and Sesshoumaru sat at the dinner table surrounded by candles and roses. Pachlebel's _**Canon**_ played in the background as sat, ready to enjoy their extravagant lunch. Rin smiled as she stared into the beautiful eyes of the man she loved. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, and Rin sat in the first seat on his left side. The eldest Takahashi son leaned over toward his intended. She met him halfway and their lips met, locking together in a kiss. They broke apart after a little while, a soft smack resulting from the separation of their mouths. Sesshoumaru and Rin gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Rin slowly got up out of her seat and moved over to Sesshoumaru. She gently placed herself on his knee; she sat sideways, her legs crossed over his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru placed his arms around her middle and pulled her flush against him.

Rin pressed her lips against her lover's once again. After a few seconds she pulled away. She removed her arms from his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Rin placed one tiny hand on Sesshoumaru's strong chest; her right arm was left tucked between the two of them. Sesshoumaru and Rin sat in a comfortable silence for a little while. Several minutes had passed when Sesshoumaru all of a sudden picked Rin up off of his lap and put her back in her chair gently.

"Sesshy?" Rin asked confused.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and smiled. "Food's ready." Only seconds later did one of the maids come through the door with the meal she prepared.

Sarah, the young maid they had asked to make them food, placed a plate in front of each of them.

"Here you go, Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Rin. I have prepared you a lunch of beef burgundy, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Here are you utensils," Sarah said as she handed them their silverware.

"Thank you, Sarah," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Yeah, thanks! This looks great," Rin seconded.

Sarah nodded. "You're very welcome. Thank you for the compliment, miss." She said to them politely. She continued when Rin smiled up at her in a silent 'you're welcome'. "Well, what shall I get you two to drink?"

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin, silently telling her to go first.

"Oh well… May I have pineapple juice?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Of course, ma'am." Sara said. "And what will you have, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"The same, thank you," he answered.

"Alright!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

She headed off to the kitchen, leaving Rin and Sesshoumaru alone in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha had invited the rest of their group over and they were all hanging out together. Kouga and Ayame had brought snacks. Sango and Miroku brought games. When they came over, the six teenagers started a little party amongst themselves. They were having plenty of fun, but weren't causing any trouble.

Back over in Naraku's cell, he was pacing the room. He was also muttering to himself as he tried to figure out a way to get of the hell called prison. Frustrated and angry, he stomped back over to his cot and plopped down onto it. He laid back and rested his eyes for a moment. Eventually he had gotten to thinking about the reason he was in there again. Naraku's blood red eyes snapped open, anger consuming his very being. But that anger faded away as something on the very high ceiling caught his attention. A smirk spread on his face as a thought crossed his mind.

'This could prove to be useful…'

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?" Rin giggled as she was picked up bridal style. The two of them had just finished their delicious lunch, and Sesshoumaru had surprised her by swinging her up into his arms.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said seriously. "Let us discuss something for a moment," he said as he took her over to the living room. He sat her down on one of the couches and then settled beside her.

"What's wrong, Sesshy?" Rin asked worriedly.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, making his gorgeous white hair sway like strands of silk. "There's nothing. I just want to do something important today," Sesshoumaru answered her. He then grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Rin… we have already decided that we are going to mate, correct?"

Rin nodded, unable to find her voice as she stared into Sesshoumaru's smoldering eyes.

"Well then, Rin… My parents have gone… and all of the maids have things they are to be doing. How about you and I take this time to finally become mates?" Sesshoumaru said with serious, yet soft, shining eyes.

Rin gasped, her cheeks reddening. Again, the young woman could only nod in response. This time though, a breathtakingly beautiful smile took over her pretty face.

Sesshoumaru gave a small, but happy smile in response. He stood up, bringing Rin up with him. He then swooped her up into his arms again and headed for the stairs.

Sesshoumaru finally reached the top of the steps where a few maids were about to go down.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! We were just looking for you because a co-worker of yours is on the ph—" the maid stopped when Sesshoumaru raised a hand, signaling for silence.

"Tell whoever is on the phone to call back later. And tell all of the other maids that no one is to work on the upper levels until later today. Everyone works downstairs on the first floor. I will have no distractions. Lady Rin and I have important…" Sesshoumaru paused to slyly look Rin in the eye, "business to attend to."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the sight of Rin's now wide eyes and red face.

The two maids giggled before replying. "Yes sir," they said. The two women left to do what they were told.

Sesshoumaru then stepped into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He set Rin down on the bed and began to prepare them both for him to make love to her. Sesshoumaru and Rin both smiled as they laid on the bed, love and happiness filling their hearts at the knowledge that they would finally be mates by the time morning came around.

**Author's Note:** I miss hearing my e-mail notification tone. Please read and review soon(:


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I just got back from Jamaica yesterday and I just had high school orientation today. Also today, I'm just now-finally- finishing this chapter of Heal ME. Originally it was going to be longer and have the whole battle thing in it. But I decided that I needed to update so I ended it where I did. But I will continue to write because I am definitely finishing this story before school starts on Monday. So after this chapter there will be two more. The battle and then the epilogue. So here it is. Please read and review soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or One Direction's song One Thing

Heal Me

**Chapter 25**

Sora, Izayoi, Akira and InuTaisho were out all day. They'd gone to breakfast together, and then they went shopping at the outlet mall. After several hours of window shopping and making actual purchases, the four adults then went to lunch. After lunch they all went to see a movie, which the men paid for of course. After the movie Sora called to check up on InuYasha and Kagome. She found out that they were having a mini party, but that everything was in order. She was totally fine with it since it was only their usual group.

Izayoi had InuTaisho call home to check up on Sesshoumaru and Rin. After he called he told Izayoi that he couldn't reach Sesshoumaru. He'd called the house after calling both Sesshoumaru's and Rin's cell phones. A maid had answered when he'd called and told him what Sesshoumaru had demanded of all the maids. InuTaisho immediately understood and explained to Izayoi that one of their kids would finally be mated by the time they got home.

Over at Kagome's house, the teens were all in the den watching a movie. The lights were off and the only illumination in the room came from the bits of sunshine that seeped through the curtains. Kouga, Ayame, Kagome, and InuYasha were all seated on the couch; Sango and Miroku took a nearby loveseat.

Kagome gripped InuYasha's arm, screaming, as a masked man jumped out of a closet. He held a giant butcher knife up, ready to kill as he silently stalked up behind the blonde teenage girl he was about to murder.

_ 'Hello? Is anybody there?' the girl called as the killer made his way up to her._

Kagome leaned on InuYasha's shoulder and gripped him tighter. She hissed as she prepared to witness the dumb girl's death. "God, why isn't she running? Why is she just standing there acting stupid?" Kagome exclaimed. InuYasha just chuckled, patting her shoulder then rubbing her arm to calm her.

_'Is someone there? Hello?' the witless teenager on the screen called out._

Sango and Miroku shook their heads while Kagome and Ayame continued to grip their partners. "Stupid bitch," Sango muttered. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. The idiotic teenage girl screamed ear-splittingly as she was hacked to death by her deranged stalker.

About twenty minutes later the credits and some creepy music started up as the six teenagers began to move around again for the first time in two hours. They stretched, groaning as stiff joints were extended. For a little while they all just sat down lazily, not really even talking. But then after a bit they each got up and wandered to the kitchen one by one.

Once everyone was present, Kagome wandered over to the fridge. "What does everyone want to eat?" she asked.

Miroku watched with an eyebrow raised in minor annoyance as Kouga stretched his arms over his head and groaned rather loudly. InuYasha busted out laughing, noticing the look on Miroku's face and the smirk on Kouga's; obviously the wolf demon had expected this reaction from Miroku, and was amused as well.

After shaking his head and turning away from an obnoxious Kouga, Miroku opened his mouth to answer Kagome. "How 'bout we just order pizza? That way no one has to cook and there will be less of a mess to clean up."

Kagome nodded. "Oh yeah, good idea. You guys good with pizza?"

InuYasha, Kouga, Sango and Ayame all nodded. Kagome smiled and smacked her hands together."Great! Let me get the phone so we can order." Kagome walked over to the nook and grabbed a handheld phone. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

As Kagome, InuYasha, and their friends ordered pizza, Naraku was preparing to escape. He was overjoyed earlier when he noticed his ticket to freedom on the ceiling. It was positioned over his bed, and all he had to do was make a phone call. When his partner had brought him the product he needed to defeat InuYasha, he'd also brought him a cell phone. All Naraku had to do was call that partner again to ask him if a certain effect of the product existed. It did. So now, there will be absolutely no trouble when he breaks out.

'Hm…' Naraku mused to himself. 'This is as good a time as any to leave. I can go whenever I want, since no one will be able to stop me.' The demonic man smirked as he made his way through the opening he had found.

'Excellent! Now all I have to do is find my way to the exit, and eliminate any and all that get in my way!'

After a little while of navigating through the small space he was crawling through, Naraku found an exit. He looks down and through the bars he could see the front doors of the facility. Some people were walking in and out—probably visiting loved ones—as others stood armed by the door.

"Damn it!" Naraku cursed to himself. "Fucking guards." He then smirked. "Well… I had said that I'd take out anyone who got in my way. This will be a piece of cake. I'll be out of here in a matter of minutes." Naraku pushed the little grid-like feature out of his way. He then placed his feet through the hole, catching the attention of the people in the area. He cursed again as some woman screamed when he jumped down from the structure on the ceiling completely. The guards at the door turned to address the issue, hands already hovering over their weapons.

"It's Naraku!" one of the guards yelled angrily.

"Restrain him!" another roared.

It was no use. A third guard pulled out his taser and aimed it at Naraku. But before he could launch the electrifying cords at him, Naraku had somehow come up behind him and snapped his neck. The guard's body fell limp and lifeless to the ground as more bystanders screamed in horror.

The two other guards ran at him, intent on bringing him down together. But instead of grabbing his arms and taking him down as they planned, he took _**their**_ arms and twisted them till they snapped off. The two demons screamed horribly, falling to their knees in agony. Redness pooled around them. They closed their eyes, unable to watch their lifeblood pour from their sockets; unable to calmly take in the truth that their arms were just ripped off of their bodies.

Naraku laughed cruelly as he tossed the limbs off to the side. Many of the spectators had run off, out of the building and away from danger. This man was evil—practically the devil incarnate—and they were right to leave. They were smart to leave. Naraku cackled again as he walked away from the carnage he caused. He walked out the doors as alarms sounded, alerting the citizens of the madman that was on the loose.

Over at Kagome's place, she and her friends and lover were enjoying soda and pizza. They were still in the kitchen, and as they ate Kagome played some music. The three boys groaned as a One Direction song came on. All of the girls squealed then laughed at the boys' obvious displeasure.

"Aren't you all a little old for this shit?" InuYasha asked rudely, although he seemed happy that Kagome was enjoying herself. Miroku and Kouga nodded, also wondering how the girls could get so excited over such teenybopper music.

Kagome laughed again, waiting out the first verse so that she could sing the chorus. "Shut up," she quipped at her boyfriend playfully. He rolled his eyes as she took in some air to sing.

"So get out, get out, get outta my head and fall into my arms instead! I don't, I don't, don't know what it is… but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing!" Kagome sang as she extended her arms out towards InuYasha and smiled widely.

InuYasha smirked. "Oh, I've got that _**'one thing'**_ alright. And you won't be able to see it until we mate." The half-demon smirked wider as their friends laughed and Kagome's face reddened in anger and embarrassment. But before she could say anything he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, and then continued his taunting. "Now, now, no need to get all flustered, Kagome. I understand that you need that one thing. I've got that one thing and I'll let you have all you want of it when the time is right. It is quite the exceptional _**thing**_ after all." InuYasha held in his laughter as he watched Kagome get even angrier with him. He took his hands off her shoulders and ran away laughing. Kagome was hot on his heels as he raced through her house.

"InuYasha!" she growled, "Get back here so I can beat the crap out of you!"

"But Kagome," he called back, "if I let you do that you might damage 'that one thing'!"

Kagome screamed in pure exasperation as she continued to chase her favorite hanyou. Their friends watched and laughed their asses off from the kitchen doorway.

Eventually Kagome had caught InuYasha and pinned him down. A play fight and tickle war later, they went back to join their friends in the kitchen. The six teens sat down again to finish eating, occasionally throwing jokes and comments back and forth.

"Finally, I finally made it. Goddamn, it took so fucking long to get here. How have the stupid ass cops not caught me yet? Some law enforcement…" Naraku griped as he made his way up to the Higurashi's mansion. He cut through the grass to get to the side of the house and climb the tree that was next to the window of Kagome's bedroom. After some time he'd made his way up the tree and onto the ledge of Kagome's window. Naraku pushed the window open and then gripped the edge to regain his balance. Unfortunately it hadn't helped and he toppled into the room, a loud bang resulting from his fall. He cursed and then paused, sitting still to listen for any sign that someone had heard him.

Downstairs in the kitchen, six teenagers were left puzzled by the loud noise they heard from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Kouga asked frantically but quietly.

Kagome's brow pinched up in confusion. "I have no idea… Actually, maybe something of mine fell off of my dresser. I was rearranging things up there earlier, so the new statuette that I just placed on it could've fallen off."

"Oh," Kouga breathed, relaxing easily.

"Are you sure that that's it?" InuYasha asked his koi seriously.

Kagome looked him in the eye and nodded, although she still looked slightly disturbed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it. There's no way it could be anything else…"

InuYasha nodded and relaxed along with everyone else. His fluffy doggie ears still swiveled though, staying alert.

After calming down about the mysterious bumping noise and cleaning up the kitchen, Kagome and company went to the den to watch TV.

Upstairs Naraku was still sitting by the window. The coward was still waiting, listening to try and figure out if anyone was home to catch him. He was also plotting his revenge while considering certain scenarios—since he didn't know what to expect for when he left the girl's room.

Rin and Sesshoumaru had gotten out of bed about two hours prior. They were officially mates and were ecstatic. After getting out of bed they showered together. Afterwards they got something to eat, and then called InuTaisho to tell him the news and that they were headed over to the Higurashi house. Now as Naraku lurks in the upper level, and all the teenagers watch TV and converse in the den, the two make their way up to the front door.

_**Ding Dong Ding.**_

Kagome got up from the couch to go answer the door; InuYasha followed close behind, still suspicious because of the noise from earlier. Despite his suspicions, he hadn't gone to investigate and he didn't plan to. Kagome said she thought it was her statue; so he'll listen to her, but stay on alert in case anything happens. So he absolutely was not about to let her answer the door by herself. What if the nightmare really had been a sign and Naraku was back? Well… If he was InuYasha doubted that he'd come and just ring the doorbell with flowers and a 'forgive me' card in hand. If Naraku does come back, he'll break in, threaten them, and then try to kill them all. Or at least, that's what made sense to InuYasha.

Kagome opened the front door to reveal Sesshoumaru and Rin. The two stood there happily, glowing as they enjoyed their new relationship status.

"Oh hello," Kagome said surprised. "I didn't know you guys were coming. Come on in."

Sesshoumaru and Rin stepped through the doorway and greeted Kagome and their brother. The four of them all went to the den where Rin shared about the revelations in their relationship. Kagome then helped them to some drinks and then they all sat down to watch TV.

Thirty minutes pass and the group was still quietly watching television. All of a sudden they heard a slamming noise, and the sound of something or _**someone**_ falling down the stairs. The all got up and ran to the area at the bottom of the stairs, there between the den and the kitchen. What they saw shocked and angered them all.

"Naraku?" InuYasha shouted angrily.

Said horrid man got up and dusted himself off after his fall. He looked up and his deranged eyes met with InuYasha's livid ones. A smirk crossed his face and he scoffed at all of them.

"Well then… We meet again."

**Author's Note:** Please R&R


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Alright! Here's the battle, the final chapter before the epilogue. And by the way, the epilogue will be up either later today or tomorrow. No later than tomorrow, most likely. Please enjoy. Oh my gosh! I'm starting to feel it. The end of Heal Me is so freaking close! I feel like I just might cry. We'll see when I write up and post the epilogue. Tell me I'm not the only one who's getting that feeling.

Heal Me

**Chapter 26**

**Previously:**

_**Sesshoumaru and Rin stepped through the doorway and greeted Kagome and their brother. The four of them all went to the den where Rin shared about the revelations in their relationship. Kagome then helped them to some drinks and then they all sat down to watch TV. **_

_**Thirty minutes pass and the group was still quietly watching television. All of a sudden they heard a slamming noise, and the sound of something or someone falling down the stairs. The all got up and ran to the area at the bottom of the stairs, there between the den and the kitchen. What they saw shocked and angered them all.**_

"_**Naraku?" InuYasha shouted angrily.**_

_**Said horrid man got up and dusted himself off after his fall. He looked up and his deranged eyes met with InuYasha's livid ones. A smirk crossed his face and he scoffed at all of them.**_

_** "Well then… We meet again."**_

* * *

"How are you here?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Naraku scoffed again, rolling his eyes. "You damn bastards! I came back to get my revenge! You!" he pointed at InuYasha. "I'll kill you, you nasty half-breed!"

It was then InuYasha's turn to sneer. "How the hell do you plan on doing that? I tore you sorry ass apart no problem last time, and I'll do it again if I have to!"

The four parents were driving back towards the Higurashi residence after ending their day out and picking Souta up from his friend's house. In about 15 minutes they were heading up the driveway and to the front door.

While they'd been picking up Souta, Naraku was still just talking to his niece and her friends. They were still arguing, and he had not yet answered Sesshoumaru's question. He was stalling so that now that he knew what he was up against, he could plan his attack. Now—as Sora, Akira, Souta, Izayoi and InuTaisho got to the front door—Naraku was yelling at them again.

"Of course I came back! I have to kill you all! Now where the hell is that traitorous brother of mine?" Naraku exclaimed.

Kagome opened her mouth to yell at him for being so hypocritical just as the front door slammed shut. Everybody by the stairs paused and turned towards the foyer.

"Hello? Where are my beautiful children?" they heard Sora call.

"Maybe they're in the den. I hear the TV," Izayoi replied.

Souta and the four adults walked in the direction of the den, only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw everyone by the stairs. Then, all at one, they noticed the red eyed, black haired man standing with everybody.

"N-Naraku?" Akira gasped. His wife, companions, and son caught their breath along with him.

InuTaisho stepped around their small group and stood in front of them. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded angrily for the still-frozen people behind him.

Naraku clucked his tongue and shook his head at the inu demon. "Why InuTaisho, how rude can you be? Don't you think that my brother should be the one to ask me that? This is his house after all. Right brother?" Naraku had been smirking at first, but as his eyes turned to his brother they flashed with anger and sorrow while the grin disappeared.

Akira stepped forward and stood next to InuTaisho. "How did you get here, Naraku? You're supposed to be in jail for life!"

"Wow. You're not calling me 'dearest brother' anymore? We've back-peddled so far that you call me by my first name? No longer our popular term of endearment?" Naraku said sadly.

Akira recoiled in incredulousness. "What did you expect? You raped my child!" Naraku actually flinched at the anger and venom in his younger brother's voice. "Now answer me, damn it! Tell me how the hell you're here!"

"Now, now, Akira… Watch your tone with your elder brother," Naraku said lowly.

"You're no damn brother of mine! Not anymore! You're just nasty scum that harmed my baby! Now get the hell away from her!" Akira exploded as he marched over to where his brother and daughter stood. He yanked her away and took a few steps back with her in tow. Akira wrapped his arms around Kagome and kept her tightly pressed to his chest. "Now tell me how you got here, god-fucking-damn it!"

Naraku sighed, truly saddened by the rift that formed between him and his little brother. But then he complied and began his tale.

"Well I've been planning my escape for months now. I finally got in touch with a colleague of mine a few weeks ago. He came to me and brought me a serum that I had requested. The serum would enhance my human abilities to those of a demon. It worked beautifully. If you're wondering, I got the serum to be able to get my revenge on the pathetic half-breed," Naraku paused in his explanation to jump out of the way when InuYasha lunged at him. Izayoi held her son back and then glared at Naraku, telling him to go on. "As I was saying, I received a special serum. And while I was lying in bed thinking things through, I noticed that there was one exit to my room that wasn't guarded or blocked by lasers. It was an air vent! Can you believe it? I was ecstatic to say the least. So after I found that, I called my partner to see if I could—"

"Wait," Akira interrupted, "how the hell did this 'partner' get the serum to you? And how the hell were you able to call him without getting figured out? The calls you make from prison are monitored."

Naraku smirked. "Not the ones from cell phones." At everyone's confused looks he elaborated. "It's a secret as to how my partner got the serum to me, but I will tell you that when he did come he brought me a phone. It was a disposable phone that I used to call him to ask my question. And so I called and asked him if the serum gave me the ability to climb walls. He confirmed that it did so I crawled up the wall and across the ceiling to the air vent. Once I got in I trekked through it until I found the exit. I jumped out from the vent and this stupid bitch screamed. Because of her everyone saw, including the guards at the door. Naturally, I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way of escape, so I killed them—some more directly than others."

"What the hell does that mean?" Akira exclaimed.

"Oh, some of them bled to death after I ripped their arms from their sockets. But it's okay," Naraku soothed sarcastically at the horror on everyone's faces, "I snapped the other one's neck so he wouldn't suffer. Don't worry."

"You're a sick bastard! You've killed, committed so many other awful crimes, and you've raped my Kagome. I'll fucking kill you!" InuYasha roared.

Naraku, faster than the blink of an eye, dashed over to Kagome and snatched her from Akira's grasp. He grabbed her breast and licked the shell of her ear languidly. Kagome screeched as Naraku chuckled, making InuYasha's blood boil. "I'd like to see you try, mutt."

InuYasha charged for the deranged man as InuTaisho pulled Kagome out of the way. Naraku was slammed into a nearby wall as InuYasha's demon surfaced. He let out a mighty howl as his eyes bled red and his claws extended.

"Oh no," InuTaisho gasped. "Izayoi! You, Sora, the rest of the girls and Souta go upstairs and stay secure! We'll take care of things then call you when it's safe. GO!" he ordered as he pushed his wife and the others he mentioned toward the stairs.

"What about Kagome?" Sora screamed as she was dragged to safety by her son.

"She can fend for herself, but we'll keep her safe. Now go!" Akira yelled to his wife.

Sora went with everyone else to the upper level of their house. They all entered the master bedroom and locked the door behind them. Sora ran over to the intercom on the wall and pressed 'listen' so that she could hear what was going on downstairs.

Battle broke out down in the foyer. Naraku slouched on the floor, only being held up by the wall behind him after he was thrown at it. A transformed InuYasha just stared at the foul man at his feet. But before he could respond, Naraku used his artificial demon attributes to speed past him again. He grabbed Kagome, wrapping an arm around her neck as he held her to his front. Naraku pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

No one noticed Akira slip away.

"Stay back you ass holes! You won't be able to stop me! I'll rape her again and then kill you all! Look at this body," he said lustfully as he looked her over, "it looks much better than it had four years ago. Fuller breasts, a rounder ass—tell me Kagome, are you a D-cup now?" Naraku said with a smirk.

Kagome grimaced as Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You truly are a disgrace," the cold inu demon stated. "I will no longer put up with your nonsense. Release my brother's mate this instant, or I will be required to use force."

Naraku scoffed but didn't get to respond as he was shot in the shoulder. "Argh!" Naraku cried as he stumbled backwards, letting go of Kagome and dropping his weapon.

Kagome ran over to InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru as everyone turned to where they heard the gunshot come from. Akira stood in the kitchen doorway, holding a revolver. His face was impassive as he looked at his former brother who knelt on the ground in pain. "You won't touch my baby again," he whispered.

Naraku huffed and then stood up, no longer holding his shoulder. He smirked.

"What?" Kouga and Miroku cried in shock as the others just looked on in disbelief.

"You damn fools!" Naraku laughed. "I told you I've acquired demonic abilities! That wound will heal up in no time, and I barely feel a thing," Naraku said cockily. He flinched slightly as he pulled the bullet out and tossed it on the ground, but then showed no other sign of being in pain.

InuYasha just stood quietly behind him, analyzing every move he made and listening attentively to every word. So it was simple for him to notice when Naraku muscles began to tense, as he prepared to go after Kagome again. Before he could even lean forward in the slightest, Naraku was trapped by InuYasha holding his arm behind his back.

"Unhand me, you damn animal!" Naraku yelled. "I'm going to fuck your little bitch's brains out again, and then rip you all to worthless shreds!"

InuYasha growled low in his chest as he whipped Naraku around to face him. "You will not touch her, or be able to talk shit like that ever again. When I'm through with you, you'll regret ever crossing paths with this family."

"Heh," Naraku spat. "News flash, idiot; I am a part of this family!"

"Not anymore," Akira drawled as he looked sadly upon his older brother. This used to be his oni-chan. This used to be someone that he looked up to; someone who fought the bullies away and taught him a few things about girls. This… this _**monster **_used to be his idol. Now he was just some low-life bastard that was about to get his ass torn to shreds by his daughter's future husband.

"InuYasha," Akira called, catching the young demon's attention. He looked him in the eye, totally solemn and free of any and all regret as he continued. "Do as you please."

InuYasha nodded once to his second father, and then raised Naraku up by his arm. He slammed the evil man down to the marble floor, crushing his nose and sternum. Naraku cried out loudly, but InuYasha ignored him and continued. He dragged him up by his oily black hair and snapped his head back. Naraku grunted in discomfort as he was pulled up to his knees. He didn't dare move as InuYasha released his hair and went to stand beside him.

InuYasha stood there and stared at Naraku's back, trying to decide where to strike next. He then, in a flash, brought his leg up then sent it back down forcefully onto Naraku's ankle. The lookers on cringed as the bone audibly snapped and Naraku let out a blaring scream. The silver-haired 18 year old smirked as the psycho at his feet tried pathetically to catch his breath. InuYasha then struck Naraku's shoulder, digging his claws into the flesh. Naraku hissed as he gripped the bone and then tore his arm from his socket.

"Aaahhh!" Naraku screamed horribly as blood splattered the floor. Kagome squealed in fright and turned to hide her face in her father's chest at the sight.

InuYasha tossed the arm to the side and then walked around to look Naraku in the eye. His smirk was still in place as he jested, "Not so nice when it happens to you, huh?" He then turned serious, sickened by the man before him. "Now you've gotten a taste of what you did to those poor guards at the prison! Bastard!" InuYasha yelled as he planted his foot on Naraku's shattered sternum and pushed back harshly. Naraku let out a blood-curdling scream at the feel of his fractured bones being crushed again.

"Alright," InuYasha spat. "I'm done playing around. You're going to die, damn it. Right now!" He then pushed Naraku to the ground and jumped on top of him. He pounded his fist into the man's face until it was totally unrecognizable due to the broken bones and blood. Then InuYasha clawed him from his chin down to his clavicle, leaving deep, oozing wounds. Naraku opened his mouth to scream again, but wasn't able to make a sound before InuYasha stomped on his throat and snapped his neck.

InuYasha's demon receded and he took a couple of steps back, panting after what he'd done. "Finally. The damn bastard's gone." He looked up and met eyes with Akira. "I'm sorry, Uncle." InuYasha then looked down in slight shame. "I don't regret killing him, but I suppose I shouldn't have been so cruel. He was your brother after all."

Akira shook his head, causing InuYasha to look up at him again. "I told you to do as you pleased. I expected this. Also, as I've stated before, that man is no longer my brother. I have no idea who the hell he is."

Kagome took that moment to run from her father's arms so InuYasha's. She nuzzled his neck, but said nothing as they held each other tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that Kagome. I… hope you don't think any less of me… for what I've done," InuYasha said quietly.

The girl shook her head and looked up into her lover's eyes. "No, you did it for me. All though it was a gruesome sight and… it was a brutal thing for you to do, I understand. You did it because that's what he deserved after the things he's done to me and so many other people. I still love you, and my opinion of you could never change—except to get better."

InuYasha smiled gratefully and bent down to kiss his Koishii on the lips. "Thank you. I love you, too, Kagome."

"I'll go get everyone from upstairs and tell them it's safe," Miroku volunteered. The others nodded and he headed for the stairs.

Just as everyone came down stairs and InuYasha finished cleaning up all the blood from the fight, the doorbell rang.

They all walked over to the door and Akira opened it, revealing Officer Shiro and Officer Hibiki.

"Oh! Hello officers; it's been a while."

"Indeed it has, Akira. May we come in? We got a call from one of your neighbors about some screaming."

InuTaisho scoffed. "Typical; the damn police come after everything's over and done with."

The two officers came in and were given the whole story. Then they called an ambulance to come and take Naraku's body away. After he was unnecessarily pronounced dead, they took him to be cremated. Akira was told that he'd receive the ashes in a few weeks time. He decided that once the remains were returned to him, that they'd go scatter his ashes over the ocean.

The police left after a while and everybody went to the den to briefly discuss what had happened. After it was confirmed that no one was harmed and that they no longer had anything to worry about since the reason for all their turmoil was gone, they ordered some food and ate dinner altogether. After a few hours, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame went home. Everyone else stayed over at the Higurashi mansion for the night.

All their present problems were over. There was no longer anything hanging over their heads, and though what happened was nothing to be happy about, they were all exceptionally peaceful when they laid down for bed. Especially InuYasha and Kagome who were now free to mate without any issues or complications. All was well for everyone.

Author's Note: ** PLEASE READ!** Only one more chapter. If I cry, you must tell me if you did, too. I'll definitely tell you. How long has it been now, about 3 months? Heal Me will be over very soon. Please don't let me be the only one to cry if I do! Read and review please. **I love you guys and I hope you come back to read my other stories when they're written! Don't let the next chapter be the end, please!**

_P.S.: there will be no sequel. I never planned on making a sequel for Heal Me, and there will only be an epilogue. I'll update soon!_


	28. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Wow, everyone! Heal Me is over. Okay I didn't cry but I am very sad. And hey, it's okay if you cried! But um, here's the epilogue and the final chapter of Heal Me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Heal Me

_**Epilogue **_

A couple days after Naraku's death, the Higurashi's and Takahashi's had held a party to congratulate Sesshoumaru and Rin on their mating. Kagome's and InuYasha's friends and Rin's friends attended the party, too.

A few weeks after that occasion, Akira received his brother's remains, and his family and the Takahashi's went to the coast to lay him to rest.

Two months after placing Naraku in a watery tomb, Kagome, InuYasha, Kouga, Ayame, Sango and Miroku graduated from high school. Kagome and InuYasha partied with their friends that night, and then on the next they mated. On the same night, Miroku and Sango got engaged. Izayoi practically squealed her lungs out when she caught Kagome and her son naked in bed together the following morning. She'd called Sora and the two of them began planning for grandbabies, despite the fact that Kagome hadn't gotten pregnant.

But, eight years later, she did. It was at the end of those eight years that Kagome had completed college and four years of medical school. InuYasha had finished years before, only needing four years of college to be a part of his father's company. But at eight years, they were both out of school, had steady jobs, and a child on the way. In fact they already had one baby that Kagome got pregnant with when they'd both finished college, and had before Kagome started med school. Their baby girl was now four years old and was very excited about the little brother of hers that would arrive in about two months.

The little half-demon's name was Kazue—meaning _**'harmony'**_—because she was a precise cross between her parents. She had silver doggie ears like her father, but the outer edges of them were black like her mother's hair. Kazue's hair was a light gray color; still brilliant and luminous light her father's, but dark enough to show that she had a touch of her mother. Even her eye color was a well-balanced mix of her parents' eyes. She had a rich caramel colored irises—a perfect blend of her father's bright gold and her mother's chocolate brown.

Kazue's personality was also made up of both her parents'. She had a fiery temper when messed with like her mother; from her father she obtained the gene for being oblivious and making blunt comments. But, like both her parents, Kazue was mostly adorable and sweet. She was very cute, having InuYasha's puppy-like nose and dog ears and Kagome's big eyes and pretty lips. The little four year old was also caring and loving, had a sense of humor, and loved to have fun.

Kagome's been pregnant for three months, and since demon pregnancies—even half-demons—were only five months, her baby would come soon. InuYasha tended to smother her during pregnancies, so she decided that she wanted some air and to get out of the house.

That's why they were seated under a large, wide tree at the park. InuYasha spread out a blanket, and then the food they brought in order to have a picnic.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes love," InuYasha responded as he held his daughter in his lap.

"Will you call Sango and Miroku to join us?"  
"…Your parents, too, now that I think about it. Oh, and mine!" Kagome said, getting very excited.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'Damn hormones,' he muttered mentally. "Geez Kagome, why don't you call them yourself? You've got two hands and I'm holding our daughter! And why the hell are you inviting so many people? Why don't you call up Kouga and Ayame while you're at it?" InuYasha hadn't meant to be so harsh, it was just that dealing with a pregnant Kagome was hell.

InuYasha's eyes widened in fear as he heard the beginnings of a growl emanating from his mate's chest. "First of all, InuYasha: I asked you because I'm pregnant and you should be helping _**me **_out! Second of all, put the girl down! She doesn't need to be held, she's four for goodness sakes!" Kagome exploded, her voice rising with each exclamation. "Thirdly, I'm inviting our _**friends **_and _**family **_because we love them and need to spend time with them! And don't you curse around my baby, damn it! Oh and last of all, Kouga and Ayame are in China, you ass!" Kagome stood towering over InuYasha, panting after blowing up at him like that. He was cringing, his ears flattened to his head as he tried to keep Kagome's voice level from shattering his ear drums. Kazue had long since fled her mother's tirade; InuYasha envied her.

The thoroughly disturbed half-demon stood up and planted his hands on Kagome's shoulders, intent on calming her down. "Alright, Kagome, I got it. You're right and I'm sorry," InuYasha spoke slowly, cautiously. "I'll call them, and you just sit and relax. Have a sandwich and some cookies or something."

"Cookies?" Kagome shouted in his face. "Are you trying to say I'm fat? You asshole! How dare you! You stick your _**thing **_of yours in me and did this to me! This is your fault!" Kagome screamed, pointed at her bulging stomach as InuYasha sighed. He let his head drop, staring at the ground as he tried to figure out a way to avoid his mate's wrath. He looked up again, alarmed when he heard sniffling and smelled salt.

"K-kagome? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," she sobbed. "You're not an ass! I'm sorry! None of this is your fault. It's not even a bad thing! I love our children. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to get married to some crazy, fat ass whale!" she moaned as tears continued to spill from her big doe eyes.

InuYasha sighed again, shaking his head and pulling Kagome close. "Oh, Kagome calm down. Relax, baby. It's alright and I know you love our babies and I do, too. I know you didn't mean to call me an ass, it's just the hormones, I know." InuYasha soothed as he rubbed Kagome's back. Her frame-wracking sobs turned to sniffles as her lovely mate comforted her.

"And you're not fat, Kagome; you're not some fat ass whale. You're crazy, sure! But again it's just the hormones. And your hormones are all out of whack because you're pregnant!" InuYasha said to her. "You're pregnant, not fat! You're pregnant and hormonal, and crazy because of that. But you know what?" InuYasha asked softly.

"What? Kagome replied quietly as she let out a hiccup.

InuYasha leaned down to her face and kissed her nose, chin, and forehead, each of her cheeks and eyelids, and finally her lips. Then he answered, "You're also beautiful. And I love you. So calm down, stop crying, and let's start eating while I call our family; Okay, sweetheart?"

Kagome sniffed, pulling away from her mate's arms to go sit down. "Okay."

InuYasha sighed again, probably for the millionth time that day. "Damn it! I should get a fucking gold medal for this shit! This is hard work!" he muttered under his breath. Then he turned toward the little playground not too far from them and called for his daughter. "Kazue! Come sit down with Mommy and Daddy for a little bit!" InuYasha asked her.

"Yes, daddy!" Kazue nodded and clapped her tiny hands.

So InuYasha, Kagome, and Kazue called up their family and friends, and within an hour the small group came to join them. Sora and Akira brought extra sandwiches while Izayoi and InuTaisho brought fruit. Miroku and Sango brought some beverages, also in addition to what InuYasha and Kagome had already packed.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango called as she approached the growing family's spot under the god tree.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said as all three couples finally reached her little family.

After the finished with the greetings and spread out the rest of the food, they all began to eat while having a nice conversation.

"So Sango," Kagome started, "exactly how far along are you again?"

"Four months," Sango answered. "I thought I was going through hell, but look at you! You're carrying a demon's child. Well, half-demon, but I'm sure it's still even more difficult than a human's."

Izayoi nodded while Kagome groaned, "Oh it is! But it's okay," Kagome said as she pulled her daughter from InuYasha. "It's okay… because in the end—after all the hormones, cravings, pain and suffering—we get something so beautiful that can't ever be replaced."

"Aww," the other women cooed as Kagome nuzzled Kazue's cheek.

Sango was five months pregnant with her and Miroku's first child. Shocking, huh? It would've made more sense for the pervert to have kids before anyone else.

Kouga and Ayame also had pups on the way. She found out she was pregnant with twins a few weeks before she and Kouga left to do business in China. It's been a month since they left, and they would come back in a few weeks. Everyone had kept in contact with them, though. They were all doing great; business was going nicely and they were staying with local relatives there.

Sesshoumaru and Rin had kids, too. They already had two—one was eight and another was six. Rin was pregnant again so another was on the way. The two they had were boys so Rin was glad that this next one was a girl. She didn't plan on having more than three, but a house full of men can be stressful, so she's glad she doesn't have to wait much longer for someone to tough it out with.

Everyone was happy. Kagome and InuYasha, Miroku and Sango, Kouga and Ayame, and Sesshoumaru and Rin were all standing on their own with children. Sora and Izayoi were thrilled to have grandchildren and more on the way. InuTaisho and Akira were proud to see that their children and their friends were so independent and happy. They were especially proud to have grandchildren, just like their wives. Everybody was content with peaceful, well-flourishing lives.

As they laughed and had a good time with their family, InuYasha and Kagome thought silently to themselves,

'All is going well and our family is happy. Wow… I could be very depressed and lonely right now, judging by all the things I've gone through. But just think… I have all this because I had Kagome…  
'…because I had InuYasha…

'…to heal me.'

Author's Note: **That's the end!** I love you guys so much and thanks a lot. I'll start writing my next story A.S.A.P. Hopefully it'll be simple and high school won't get in the way. Thanks again, I can't thank you guys enough! Please, if it interests you, read some of my other stories when I write and post them. _**Reminder: there is no sequel for Heal Me.**_ This is it. Thanks so much. Please read and review.


End file.
